Cruising with Drama
by ElleGossip
Summary: Sequel to The Prom. The Upper East Side royalty go on a cruise during summer vacation. Lots of different pairings with a lot of drama! New chapters up daily!
1. Can I help you sir?

**A/N: Okay I couldn't resist! I had to write the sequel to the prom, I just had too. I hope all of you prom fans will enjoy this. I know I said during this week, but I was just to excited. I hope you enjoy. I promise drama! Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Chuck waited at the counter at the jewellers. He had been waiting for what seemed like eternity. Nate was standing with him. They were both wearing t-shirts on the warm New York summer day. Chuck sighed. _Where the hell is the salesperson! _he thought. Finally the saleslady came.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you had my item ready?"

"Last name please?"

"Bass."

She went to the backroom and came out with a small box.

"Is this it?"

She opened the box and showed him the item. He smiled knowing who it was for.

"Yes. That's it."

She walked over to the cashier. He followed her. She turned to him.

"That will be two thousand dollars."

He got out his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and passed it to the plump lady. She took it and swiped it into the machine. She passed it back along with his receipt. She put the box into a small bag. She handed it to him. He took it and hurried out the door. Nate followed. They climbed into Chuck's limo. Nate broke the silence.

"Is that for Blair?"

Chuck smiled.

"Yeah. I hope she'll like it."

"When you giving it to her?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"While we're on the cruise?"

"Yeah. I want it to be romantic."

"Nothing says romantic than a cruise."

"You can say that again."

Nate looked outside the window. Chuck was turning into such a love struck guy. He missed the old Chuck sometimes. He was what balanced him out. Chuck leaned back on his seat.

"Can, you believe that just last week we were at the after prom?"

Nate laughed.

"How could I forget."

Both their minds went back to the memory of last week. The Upper East Side crew had tried to ruin their and their friend's lives, too bad they hadn't known who they were dealing with. The true Upper East Side royalty had prevailed. They gotten Hazel arrested, Jenny embarrassed, Carter outed and the real Penny was shown to the world. They had all later gone to Chuck's suite, where the next morning Serena had suggested they all go on a cruise during summer vacation. They had all agreed. That had just been a week ago. Everyone had started packing and talking about how much fun they were going to have. The limo stopped. They got out. They were at the Palace. Chuck and Nate walked into the elevator. They first stopped at the Chuck's floor. He placed his small present in his suitcase, which was in his suite. Next, they went to the Penthouse. Chuck opened the door for them and walked in.

"Anyone home?"

Eric came out of the kitchen. He was wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts. He smiled as he saw them.

"Finally some guys. I have been stuck with Serena and Blair all afternoon."

Nate smiled.

"Sorry for the torture we put you through. Were are the girls anyway?"

"In Serena's room."

They all followed Eric to Serena's room. He knocked on the door. They heard Serena's voice on the other side.

"Come in!"

Eric opened the door and they all stepped in. Blair smiled as she saw Chuck. She went over to him and gave him a kiss. She looked into his eyes.

"About time you got here. We're going over details for tomorrow."

He smirked.

"Well you can't always expect me to be on time."

She gave him a smirk.

"Well I can always dream."

She gave him a light kiss before grabbing his hands and leading him to Serena's bed. She sat on his lap. She wearing a nicely fitted t-shirt and a pair of navy shorts showing her legs. He resisted his urge to kiss her passionately and make love to her right there. Nate sat on a chair. Eric stood standing. Serena looked at the clock on her side table.

"Where is Dan!"

She picked up her phone and stepped out in the hall. She found his name on her contact list and clicked it. She heard ringing until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dan! Where are you? We have to go over details for tomorrow!"

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

"The cruise! It's tomorrow!"

"I know. I just don't see the big deal about details. We bring our stuff and step onto a big boat."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well your coming over right now, whether you like it or not."

He sighed. She knew he was just pretending. He loved spending time with her and she loved spending time with him.

"Fine."

She smiled.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and walked back into her room. They were all talking. It seemed that they were talking about what was the best sunscreen to wear in the summer. She heard Nate's voice first.

"That one sucks. Try the one I use."

Chuck sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nathaniel? That one sucks. It made my skin purple."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"No it didn't. Stop lying."

They all laughed. Blair noticed Serena just standing there.

"S, where's Cabbage Patch?"

She looked at her best friend.

"He's coming."

Blair smiled. If Dan ever made Serena upset in anyway, she would deal with him personally. But she knew that would never happen. Dan made Serena a better person and Blair liked that about him. The doorbell rang. Eric got up and went to answer it. They all heard Dan say hello to Eric. Their voices were getting louder as they walked towards the bedroom. Dan walked in. Serena smiled and gave him a hug. He gave her a kiss. They all sat down either on the bed or a couple of chairs. Serena spoke first.

"So does everyone know the plan tomorrow?"

Chuck sighed.

"Yes, Van der Woodsen. You have drilled it into our brains."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't you explain it then, Chuck."

Chuck sighed again, a little louder.

"We come in the morning, drive to the harbour, aboard the cruise ship and have a hell of a good time."

They all laughed. Chuck could be an ass, but he never forgot. Serena looked over at Dan. He didn't seem to be paying attention. She got worried.

"Dan?"

He looked up. He seem startled.

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter?"

He didn't reply. She asked him again.

"What is it?"

He took in a deep breath. He honestly didn't want this to happen.

"My dad thought it would be a good idea to bring Jenny along."

Everyone fell silent. They all had a different reason for hating Jenny, but in the end they all despised her. Serena sat in shock. She didn't mind Jenny, but she didn't want to be on vacation with her. Blair didn't have time to think. Why would Jenny be coming?

"Why?"

Dan looked at Blair. He knew she and Jenny had some beef. He took in another deep breath.

"My dad said that he didn't want her to be bored this summer. Hazel's in jail and Penny is in Spain. She doesn't have anyone."

Chuck noticed Blair stiffen. He didn't want Jenny coming. That bitch had tried to ruin his girlfriend's life. He didn't want to associate with her. Blair spoke.

"Fine she can come. Who are we to tell her no."

Everyone sent Blair a confused look, including Dan. Why would she allow Jenny to come? She had the biggest reason for hating Jenny. Blair spoke again.

"It's alright. She can't do anything to us."

Chuck held Blair closer to him. He looked at the promise ring on her hand. He still loved the way it looked on her slender finger, like it was made for her. Dan took another deep breath.

"I also have another guest coming."

Everyone looked at him. Who else could he have to come? He looked up at all of them.

"You guys remember Kyle."

Everyone knew him. He had gone on a date with Blair a couple weeks ago. He was a nice guy, but not for her. Chuck still didn't trust him even though he had helped Blair out. He could deal with Kyle. It was just Kyle. Dan looked at all of them again.

"Is everyone okay with him coming? He already paid for his ticket."

Serena spoke for all of them.

"It's okay. He's nice."

They all talked for a bit. Pretty soon it started getting late. Dan was the first one to leave.

"I got to go. I still have some stuff to pack. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone said goodbye to him. Serena walked him to the front door. She stood in front of him.

"We are going to have so much fun this summer."

He smiled.

"Anytime with you is fun."

She blushed. He still had that effect on her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. He turned the door handle and walked out. She gave him wave. She watched as he disappeared into the elevator before closing the door. She walked back to her bedroom. Blair, Chuck and Nate were getting up. Blair turned to her.

"S, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Blair gave her a hug before heading for the door. Eric and Serena followed them to the door. They walked out the door and stepped into the elevator. Eric closed the door. He looked at the grandfather clock in the foyer.

"Do you know when mom and Bart are coming back from the party?"

"I think they might be back around one."

"Okay. I need some sleep if I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Me too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She walked into her room and changed out of her summer dress and into her nightie. She slipped into her bed. _Maybe the cruise will go alright_, she thought. She rolled her eyes. Nothing would ever go alright in the Upper East Side, even if it was on a cruise.


	2. All Aboard!

**A/N: Don't worry more drama on the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**

Serena waited in her living room. Today was the day. The cruise was finally going to happen. Her mom walked over to her. Lily van der Woodsen-Bass had been fumbling around. She just wanted everything to be perfect. She kept asking annoying questions.

"Are you sure you don't need another pair of shoes?"

Serena looked down at her four already full to the max suitcases.

"Yes mom, I'm sure."

Lily sighed. Eric came in with his two suitcases. He had a huge grin on his face.

"When are we leaving?"

"At four."

They had woken up at three to get ready. Their mother hadn't slept. She had prepared them some coffee so they were wide awake. Eric looked at the clock. It was a quarter to four. There was knock at the door. Eric opened it. There stood Chuck, Blair and Nate with their suitcases. Blair was smiling. Nate and Chuck were half asleep. She walked in.

"Good morning."

Chuck groaned.

"How can you be so alive at four in the morning."

She rolled her eyes. Eric helped Nate and Chuck bring their suitcases inside. Blair turned to Serena.

"Where are Cabbage Patch and Kyle?"

She had purposely left out Jenny's name. The less she thought about her, the easier it would be. One would think. Serena looked at her watch.

"I don't know. They should already be here."

Lily got up.

"Does anyone want any coffee?"

All of their hands went up. She walked into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door. Eric opened it. There stood Dan with dark circles under his eyes. He tried to smile but it was obvious he was tired. Kyle stood on his left. He looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. On Dan's right stood Jenny. She had a mischievous smile on her face. They walked in and dropped their suitcases on the ground next to the others. Chuck pulled out his phone.

"Hello, front desk?"

"Yes."

"Can you bring up two bellhops to the penthouse suite?"

"Yes, sir."

He hung up. Lily came back with coffee for everyone. After they had all drank, they were all wide awake. The bellhops came and took the luggage to the ground floor. Everyone followed. Lily spoke to them as they left.

"Make sure you are all careful."

Serena rolled her eyes. Why was she caring so much, now?

"Bye, mom."

Lily waved them goodbye and shut the door. They walked into the elevator and traveled the lobby. They got off and stepped outside. Chuck's limo was already being filled with luggage. Another limo behind it was doing the same. Chuck turned to all of them.

"Half of us will be going in my limo and the other half will be going in the other one."

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Eric climbed into Chuck's limo. Serena, Dan, Jenny and Kyle stepped into the other one. The drive was long but worth it when they stepped out. It was around nine o'clock and the sun was shining. The harbour sparkled. Blair gasped a she saw the cruise ship. It was white and clean. The sun made it sparkle even more. Chuck stood behind her. He whispered into her ear.

"So what do you think?"

"It's…..beautiful!"

"Not as much you."

She blushed. They heard Serena's voice.

"Come on. We have to board."

There were already ten crew members scrambling to get the suitcases. Blair and Chuck walked over to their group of friends. Serena led them to the loading dock. Blair recognized a group of people from their school. They looked like sophomores.

"Don't they go to our school?"

Chuck looked at where she was looking.

"I don't think so."

Blair shrugged. Serena was jumping with excitement. She had wanted to go on a cruise. Things were getting a little boring in her life and she needed something to spice it up. Dan stood beside her. He had never been on a cruise before. People like him weren't supposed to go on cruises. And yet here he was, with the girl of his dreams about to set sail on a cruise she had volunteered to pay for. He knew he could never pay her back. He looked at her. She seemed to be full of joy and it seemed to rub off on him. Eric stood behind them. He was so eager to get on the cruise ship. He had been cooped up in a room at the Ostroff center for too long. And when he had gotten home his mother treated him like a kid. He couldn't leave or do anything. And now he was about to have the summer of his dreams. He couldn't be happier. Jenny stood behind him. She still had a mischievous smile on her face. Kyle stood behind her. He had his hands in his pocket. He wasn't really close to any of these people. He had shared some moments with Blair. She was a sweet girl. And of course he had Dan. They had been friends for a while. He didn't know how this cruise would change his life. Nate stood behind him. He just wanted to get on. Finally a crewmember came and collected their tickets. They were led onto the ship. It seemed so serene. He took out a list that had already had their names on it.

"May a Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Bass follow me, please?"

Blair and Chuck followed the man. Chuck smirked. He knew everyone got paired with someone they wanted to. He grabbed Blair's waist and pulled her closer to him. They continued to walk. They walked into a gorgeous hallway. The man pulled out a key and opened a door for them. Blair gasped again. The room was spacious. There was a window so they could always look out. The walls were a light green and everything matched. There was a huge bed and a flat screen TV in front of it. Blair turned and looked into Chuck's eyes. He just smiled. She pulled him into a kiss. He had done all of this for her. The crewmembers had placed all of their luggage in their room. The man left the room. _Rich brats_, he thought. He went back to the lobby part of the cruise ship. Meanwhile, Dan and Serena looked around their room. It was a pale blue. Serena squealed at how pretty it was. Dan just stood there, soaking it all in. Serena rushed over to him.

"Isn't it amazing!"

"It's amazing."

She continued squealing. Meanwhile, Kyle looked at his room. It was small but it was all he could afford. He had saved some money for a while and this seemed the perfect thing to do with it. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He just needed a nap. Eric looked around his room. It was a light yellow. He looked out his window. The sea seemed to make him smile. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the calm water. Jenny sat on her bed. The room was pink. It was sort of red. It matched her perfectly and her emotions right now. She took out her phone and called the one person she knew needed to know where she was right now. The person picked up.

"Hello?

She smiled.

"Hey Carter."

"Jenny. How are you?"

"Great. You will never guess where I am."

"Where?"

"On a cruise, with Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate!"

"Really?"

"Yup. This seems to perfect. What should I do?"

"Get them back."

"No shit Sherlock."

He laughed.

"Well seriously, what are you going to do?"

"That's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You can help me."

"Okay. Who do you want to go after first?"

"I don't know yet. Let it take time. I'll try to get some dirt on them."

"Perfect."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up. This was indeed very perfect. Meanwhile, Nate sat on his bed. Finally, he could get away from his problems. Or so he thought.

Blair put the last of her many shirts away. She turned around to see Chuck smiling at her.

"What?"

He smirked.

"Nothing."

Blair sighed and walked up to him.

"Come on, tell me. I won't bite."

He let out a little laugh.

"Fine. Meet me on the deck at six."

"Okay."

He smiled and walked out the door. Blair fell back on the bed. What on earth was Chuck planning? She hated not knowing but loved it at the same time.

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**You won't believe what I have to tell you. We all know that I said I was going on vacation with a couple of friends, but I never would have believed this. None other than, Queen B, Kings C and N, other queen S, king in training E, Lonely Boy, wannabe J and everyone remembers New Boy, right? He made out with her on 5th but didn't last long. Well as long as we're all on the same boat, wonder what will happen. Well with all of these people around, nothing will stay calm for long.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	3. Did You Wait For Me?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. I love the reviews already. Enjoy!**

Chuck waited on the deck. The sun was still in the sky. He felt around his pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten the box. There it was. He took a deep breath. He really hoped she would like it. It felt like the first time he had told her he had liked her. She had told him to get rid of the butterflies but that was next to impossible. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Blair in her white summer dress and white flats. She smiled.

"Did you wait for me?"

He nodded. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. Sometimes he was too sweet, although he wouldn't let anyone know. He grabbed her hand and led her to a bench. He kept holding her hand even when they were sitting down. He looked into her doe eyes. They were full of joy. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You don't know how much I love you. I don't think you will ever know. Ever since that night at Victrola you have been in my mind. Butterflies have been fluttering in my stomach and they will always be with me. I know we both have caused each other pain, but it will never overpower our love for each other."

Blair cried tears of joy. Had Chuck just said that to her? He pulled out a box from his pocket. Before opening it, Blair spoke.

"Bass, stop buying me jewellery. First the Ericson Beaman necklace, then the promise ring and now this!"

He just smirked. He knew she secretly loved it. He opened the box and took out a small silver locket with diamonds on the front. Blair gasped. He smiled. That was the reaction he had been hoping for. He put it gently around her neck. He clasped it on and turned to see it on her. Her face was glowing with both light from the sun and the magic of the locket. He smiled. She seemed to get more and more beautiful everyday. She looked at him. She didn't know what to say. For the first time she was speechless. She did the only thing she could think of. She leaned over and gave him a powerful and passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to him. Her hands were already messing up his hair. Her tongue entered his mouth. _Damn, she knows how to get my blood going_, he thought. They pulled back to get some air. He couldn't stop looking in her eyes. She spoke.

"Let's go back to our room."

He smirked.

"It's about time you paid me back from the after prom."

She giggled. During the after prom, they were about to have their night of passion when their friends had to crash with them in Chuck's suite. She had promised Chuck she would make it up for him, but the past week had been hectic. She got up and grabbed his hand. They walked back to their suite. Before they entered, Blair turned to Chuck.

"I love you too."

He smiled before kissing her. The door opened and he picked her up. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He lay her down gently. She immediately started kissing him. She slipped in her tongue. He went for her dress's zipper. He zipped it down and she stepped out if it. They continued kissing. She went for his shirt and took it off. She wished he had worn a button down shirt. She loved teasing him. She tossed his shirt on the floor. Next, she went for his belt buckle. She loosened it. After unzipping his pants, they fell to the floor. He gently pushed her down on the bed. The kissing had more passion. He took off her bra in one foul sweep. He took on of her nipples and rolled it around in his mouth. Her moaning increased. Next, he moved down and took off her panties. He stuck a finger in her opening. The moaning increased. Once he was done, she rolled on top of him and took control of his boxers. She took them off in a hurry and continued to kiss him. He decided that it was the time to go in. He pushed in. Blair was grabbing his hair. No one had ever made her feel that way before. He pushed in one more time before he fell back on the bed. Blair collapsed on top of him. The instantly fell asleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile, Eric sat on a deck chair out on deck. He was drinking an ice tea. He heard footsteps approaching. He turned and saw Jenny. She smiled a fake smile.

"Hey, Eric."

"Hey."

She noticed an empty seat beside him.

"Is that seat taken?"

He didn't want her to sit down, but he didn't want to be rude.

"No."

She took the seat. There was a moment of silence. Eric felt awkward. She spoke.

"Look Eric, I'm going to forgive you for the after prom."

He almost dropped his drink. He forgiving him! She was the one who was supposed to be begging for his forgiveness. He turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm going to forgive you."

He looked at her with angry eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? You told everyone my deepest dark secret. I trusted you but you broke that trust."

She glared at him.

"I think you embarrassed me more than I embarrassed you."

Eric kept looking at her with anger.

"Like I said at the prom, you were a mistake of a friend. Look we both are stuck on this ship for the next four weeks. I don't want my vacation ruined. So I'll avoid you and you avoid me. I don't want any bad memories on this vacation."

With that he walked away and went inside. Jenny sat in shock. When was Eric so confident? She groaned. He was such a mean guy now. Meanwhile, Dan was standing in front of his mirror. He had been trying to tie his tie for the past twenty minutes. He was about to give up, when there was a knock at the door. He opened it. There stood Kyle.

"Kyle! Finally you're here. I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"Do you know how to tie a tie?

Kyle laughed.

"You can't tie a tie?"

"Not properly."

Kyle rolled his eyes. He walked over to Dan and tied the tie.

"So what are you getting all dressed up for?"

"Dinner. With Serena."

"Where is Serena?"

"She went to make reservations."

"Fun."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"It's not my idea. Why can't this ship have a Taco Bell or something."

Kyle chuckled.

"Then it wouldn't be the Upper East Side."

Kyle started walking towards the door. Dan stopped him.

"Where you going?"

"I'm just going to look around. Might as well know where everything is. We're kind of stuck here for four weeks."

Dan chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah. See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Kyle walked out of the door. He walked out of the hallway. Only people with big rooms were staying there. He walked out onto the deck. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. Kyle walked around. He found the pool, five vending machines, gift shop, salon and the lounge. He was making his way to where his room was, when he saw a guy who had come along with them. He walked over to him, might as well try being friends with somebody.

"Hey."

The guy turned around. It was Nate.

"Hey."

"I'm Kyle. I don't think we have formally met."

"Yeah. I'm Nate."

They shook hands. They kept looking at the water. Kyle decided to make some small talk.

"So, how you enjoying the cruise?"

Nate chuckled.

"It's alright. Hopefully it gets better."

"I know what you mean."

"I guess I just came so I wouldn't be bored this summer."

"What's so boring about the Upper East Side?"

"There's just so much drama to deal with."

"Oh. I heard about that prom party thing."

"Yeah. But that turned out fine."

"Well, that's good."

The continued to talk. Meanwhile, Dan and Serena stood in the restaurant. Dan was stiff with nervousness. Serena laughed at that.

"It's just dinner. Not a funeral."

He chuckled with nervousness.

"I just don't want to mess up."

"You're not going to mess up. It's just dinner."

He smiled at her.

"I know."

She smiled back.

"So there's no problem."

He nodded. The waiter came up to them.

"Van der Woodsen and guest?"

Serena spoke.

"Here."

"Follow me please."

Serena grabbed Dan's hand. They walked over to their table. _Here we go_, he thought.


	4. Dinner With Brooklyn

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I just want to thank all those who have read or reviewed this story and all those who have offered great ideas. I really appreciate it. Anyways, Enjoy!**

The waiter showed Serena and Dan to their table. They had a view of the ocean. The waiter passed them their menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Serena spoke.

"Some water would be nice."

The waiter turned to look at Dan.

"And you sir?"

Dan was caught off guard.

"Oh yes. That would be wonderful."

The waiter gave him a confused look as did Serena. He looked at them the same way. The waiter sighed and repeated the question.

"What would you like to drink sir?"

Dan finally got it.

"Oh yes. I would like some water."

"Very well sir."

He walked away. Dan turned to Serena.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be……weird."

Serena laughed.

"You'll get over it."

He laughed.

"Yeah right. Us Humphrey men don't seem to get rid of old habits easily."

"Well you can always try."

He smiled. She smiled back. He looked down at his menu.

"So what do you think is edible?"

She chuckled.

"I think the fish looks good."

"Nothing better than fish on a cruise."

The waiter came back.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?"

Serena spoke first.

"Yes. The salmon please."

"Okay. And you sir?"

He made sure he had eye contact with Dan when he asked him.

"Yes. The fish would be lovely."

"Very well sir."

He collected their menus and walked away. Serena turned to Dan.

"Did you see that look he gave you."

Dan chuckled.

"Yeah. I think he knows I'm not supposed to be here."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"You're here with me, aren't you? Don't care what other people think."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. He stroked the top of it with his thumb. She smiled.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I think I'll read."

Serena giggled. He looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"That you would rather read while we're on a cruise."

"I like reading."

"I know, but would it kill you to go swimming at least?"

He sighed.

"Fine we can go swimming tomorrow."

She smiled with glee.

"That is going to be so much fun! We can bring Chuck and Blair along and everyone else too!"

His eyes went wide. Swimming with Upper East Side royalty? Serena noticed his countenance.

"What is it now?"

He looked at her.

"Nothing."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Come on. Something is bothering you. It's been bothering you since yesterday. What is it?"

He gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"You seem droned out."

"Me? Droned out?"

She sighed.

"Stop bluffing and just tell me what's going on!"

He looked down at his fork. He didn't want to talk about anything. Serena sighed again.

"Great you can't even tell me anything!"

She grabbed her purse and started to get up. He got up as well. He grabbed her arm but she shrugged it away. She continued walking.

"Serena!"

He hadn't noticed how loud he had said that until everyone looked at him except Serena. She continued walking. She walked out of the restaurant and practically ran to her room. Meanwhile, Nate and Kyle were leaning up on the railings and looking out on the ocean. Nate was speaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kyle kept looking at the ocean.

"Yeah."

He and Nate had become what some would call friends. They both didn't take their eyes off the ocean. Nate spoke.

"When I was little, every summer my dad and me would got boating in the harbour."

"Me and my dad would go to Central Park and race boats in the fountain."

Nate smiled.

"Yeah, life was so much simpler when your younger. It's like nothing can ever ruin it."

"I know what you mean."

"When your younger you don't even know what rehab is. Like it never existed and it didn't hold your dad in it."

Kyle looked down.

"Your old man's in rehab."

Nate nodded. It wasn't something he liked to talk about but Kyle was his friend.

"Yeah, happened earlier this year. I never thought he would be the one to go. I almost lost him but I'm grateful that he's still around."

"Well that's good."

Nate turned to Kyle.

"How's your dad?"

Kyle looked back at the ocean.

"He passed away when I was twelve."

Nate didn't know what to say.

"That's rough."

Kyle sighed.

"Yeah, but I was just more worried about my brother. He was only eight at the time."

Nate looked out at the ocean again.

"Well, you're doing better now, right?"

A smiled appeared on Kyle's face.

"Yeah. I mean look at me, a guy from Brooklyn on a cruise ship for four weeks. That is like one a million."

Nate laughed and Kyle joined him. Nate looked at his watch. It read ten forty-five. He looked back at Kyle.

"Sorry man, but I need some sleep. I've been up for about sixteen hours."

"I understand."

"See ya."

"See ya."

Nate walked to the elevator that would take him to the third floor, which was wear he, Chuck, Blair, Dan, Eric and Serena were staying. He got off and walked down the hall. He reached his room number and went inside. He instantly fell asleep. While he was asleep, Serena knocked on Blair and Chuck's door. Inside Blair woke up. She and Chuck had been asleep for two hours.

"Who is it?"

Although the voice was muffled she heard her loud and clear.

"Serena."

Blair went into panic mode. _Serena is supposed to be having dinner with Dan!_ she thought. She shook Chuck until he woke up. His eyes fluttered open.

"What is it, Waldorf? Want more of me?"

A naught smirk appeared on his face. Blair rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and put her summer dress back on. She passed Chuck his t-shirt and pants. He had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?"

Blair put her index finger to her mouth.

"Shhhhh."

She got her flats on and opened the door.

"Hey, S."

Serena's mascara had been smudged. Blair looked at her in concern.

"What is it?"

Serena looked at her.

"Can we got for a walk?"

"Yeah sure."

She turned to Chuck, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"A walk with Serena."

She closed the door and followed Serena out. They walked out on the balcony. There were some chairs there. Serena sat down.

"I feel like Dan can't tell me anything."

Blair sat down next to her.

"Why do you think that?"

"He can't even tell me what's bugging him. I feel completely useless."

"He's probably in shock because he's on a cruise with a beautiful girl."

Serena smiled.

"Well, I would have gone with gorgeous but beautiful works out fine."

Blair laughed and Serena joined her. They could always take a tense conversation and make it light hearted. They got up. Serena turned to Blair.

"Can I bunk with you tonight. I'm not ready to talk to Dan just yet."

"Sure. Let me go in first and break it to Chuck."

Serena laughed.

"Tell him I come in peace."

Blair giggled. She opened her door and walked in. Chuck was watching something on MTV. He looked up at her right away.

"Got rid of Van der Woodsen so we can go back to our witty games?'

She rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Serena is bunking with us tonight."

Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Why? Doesn't she have Humphrey to get back to?"

"Well, not tonight."

"Did she push him off the ship?"

Blair giggled.

"No. And be nice to her."

Chuck sighed.

"Fine."

Blair gave him a kiss before heading back to the door to let Serena in.

"Come on in, S."

Serena walked into the room. She looked at Chuck.

"Chuck."

He smirked.

"Van der Woodsen."

Blair yawned.

"I'm getting tired. Me and Serena can share the bed. Chuck, do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

He groaned but he wanted to make her happy.

"No."

Blair smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, princess."

Serena already got under the covers. Blair gave Chuck one more kiss before heading over to the bed. She passed him a pillow and an extra blanket. He made himself comfortable on the couch. Before he closed his eyes he spoke.

"If any of you two get lonely, there's plenty of room here."

He smirked. Both girls picked up a pillow and threw it at him. They giggled before going to sleep. Serena looked forward to the next day. She could finally talk to Dan and everything would fine once again, right?

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Spotted: S and Lonely Boy having a fight in the ship's restaurant. What could that have been about? Also spotted, king N and New Boy getting along. Do we see a new friendship budding? S and B were later seen having a heart to heart. Seems like S isn't going to be spending the night with Lonely Boy. She was seen crashing at B's. Could C be upset that someone is trying to ruin his vacation or will he be getting some action?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	5. Piss Off Chuck

**A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed. Means a whole lot. I want to dedicate this chapter to gleechild who helped me out with information. Thank you so much! Anyways enjoy.**

Serena woke up in a happy mood. She looked up and saw Chuck sitting on the couch watching TV. She guessed Blair was in the bathroom. She sat up. Chuck paid no attention to her. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read eleven forty-three. She smiled. _Why not piss of Chuck this morning?_ she thought. She turned to Chuck. He still hadn't looked her way.

"Chuck, what are you watching?"

He sighed.

"TV, Van der Woodsen. It's used for something other than watching porn you know."

He smirked. She rolled her eyes. He could be such an ass. She made her way over to the couch and plopped right beside him.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine. I can see your desperate."

She rolled her eyes again.

"You know Bass, just because a girl talks to you doesn't mean you turn her on."

"True, but most of them get turned on."

"Well you shouldn't be turning them on anymore. You have Blair."

He smiled at knowing the thought of having Blair as his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I have Blair."

Serena smiled. Genuinely. Maybe he wasn't such a bad match for her best friend.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I guess I really do."

Serena jumped on the couch. Chuck looked at her with wide eyes. What on earth was she doing? She had a huge smile on her face. She started singing.

"Chuck Bass is in love! Chuck Bass is in love! Chuck Bass is in-"

He pulled her down. She screeched. He glared at her.

"You shouldn't be saying stuff like that out loud. You wouldn't want to be found on the bottom of the ocean."

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to bug him but she respected his wishes. Blair stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a yellow blouse and white short shorts. She had a white headband in her hair and yellow flip-flops on. She had a huge grin on her face. She turned to look at Chuck.

"Bass, get dressed and meet us out on the balcony."

Chuck rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Serena tried not to laugh. Was Chuck actually taking orders? He walked into the bathroom. Blair turned to Serena.

"Let's get some clothes from your room."

Serena looked up at her.

"Do I have to?"

Blair finally realized what she was implying.

"No you can borrow my clothes."

Blair grabbed a red Chanel blouse and a white mini skirt. She passed them to Serena.

"You can change in Nate's suite."

They walked out of Blair and Chuck's suite and walked over to the room next to their's. Blair knocked on the door. No one opened it. She knocked a little harder the second time. Finally, Nate opened it. He looked half dead.

"Blair? Serena? What are you guys doing here?"

Blair spoke.

"Serena needs to get dressed."

Nate gave them confused expressions.

"Yeah, that's why you guys have your own suites."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"We just need yours, okay."

"Fine."

They followed him inside. Nate pointed to the bathroom.

"In there."

Serena walked into the bathroom. Blair sat on the tan couch. Nate stood standing. He decided to break the silence.

"So, enjoying having a good time yet?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Me and Kyle have been hanging out a lot."

"He's a good guy. He helped me out a lot."

Nate smiled.

"That's cool."

Blair nodded. She looked around his suite. The bed was messy. His view was the same as Blair and Chuck's. She turned to him.

"Do you know how to get around the ship yet?"

He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Could you help me out?"

"Yeah sure. What do you need to know?"

She smirked.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be here for four weeks. Can you just tell me where everything is? Please?"

"Yeah sure. Why not."

He sat down beside her on the couch.

"So what do you want to know first?"

"How many floors there are."

"Okay. There are eight floors. Four are below deck. One is on deck. Three are above deck."

"Okay."

"Okay. So on the eighth floor, that's where all of the stuff that has to do with the crew and the important stuff of the ship."

"Okay. So what's on the seventh floor?"

"There is a spa and crew members and guests stay on that floor. On the sixth floor is the casino, but since we're underage it's pretty much useless. There is a ballroom also. They have themed nights every Friday. There is also a theatre. It's like Broadway but on a ship."

Blair giggled.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. There's the gift shop. Well one of them anyway. On the fifth floor there is the dining hall, where you could eat all day if you wanted to. There is also the indoor pool. It's pretty cool and the water is heated."

He took another breath. He seemed to be talking faster than normal.

"The fourth floor is on the deck. It's my favourite place. There is a lounge where everyone usually hangs out. There is also a café. But mostly the whole deck is used to relax. Next, the third floor is where we stay. Now the second floor is another place you could eat. It's like one big balcony. And they serve you twenty-four seven. So your never bored. There is also an outdoor pool. It's heated also. The first floor is the best. The ship's wheel is there and there is a place where you can go tanning."

Blair's eyes went wide. This cruise had everything.

"Wow. This cruise seems amazing."

Nate smiled.

"Well it should be, we paid a lot for it."

Blair giggled. Serena came out of the bathroom in Blair's clothes. She dumped her clothes on the floor. She turned to Blair.

"Let's go. We don't want to keep Chuck waiting forever."

Blair giggled.

"Yeah. Nate want to join us?"

"For what?"

"Brunch. On the second floor."

Nate smiled.

"Sure."

They all left the suite and walked outside to the balcony. There stood Chuck and Eric. Chuck looked annoyed. But he smiled once he saw Blair. She smiled back and walked over to give him a hug.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Bass. Nate was just telling me about the ship."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"We have four weeks to learn about the ship and if we don't want to we could pay someone to do it for us."

Everyone let out a little giggle. Serena turned to all of them.

"So where you guys want to eat?"

Blair spoke up.

"How about on the second floor?"

Everyone agreed. Serena lead the way. They took the stairs, although Chuck tried very hard to persuade them to use the elevator. They arrived on the second floor. Everyone gasped. It was clearly a sight. There were no windows and the sunlight crept in. Everything was white and clean. It reminded Blair of the prom. Serena found them a table and they all took a seat. Serena sat next to Eric, who sat next to Nate who sat next to a still in shock Blair, who lovingly sat next to Chuck who had to sit beside Serena. A young waiter came up to their table.

"Can I help you this morning?"

They all ordered. Their food came pretty quickly. After they had eaten, Chuck had suggested they go to the deck. They all did. Meanwhile, Dan, Jenny and Kyle sat in the café. They had just finished their breakfast. Kyle broke the silence.

"I have that song in my head."

Jenny turned to him.

"What song?"

"Sweet child of mine."

Jenny giggled.

"Dan used to sing that everyday when he was fifteen. Sometimes he still does."

They laughed. Dan stared out toward the ocean. He hadn't really spoken that morning. He couldn't do anything. He needed to talk to Serena. She hadn't come to their suite. He knew she was fine. There were so many places she could be on the cruise ship. He took another sip of his lemonade. He excused himself and went back to his suite and picked up a Stephen King novel and just started reading. Meanwhile, Serena, Nate, Eric, Blair and Chuck were laughing and having a good time on the deck. Eric kept glancing at a redhead who was lounging on a chair. Chuck noticed this. He went up to Eric.

"You checking out that girl?"

Eric pretended to act like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. _Young teenagers_, he thought.

"Look, it's obvious you find her attractive. Look there's an empty chair beside her. Go join her."

He pushed Eric away. Eric almost stumbled but managed to walk normally. He sat beside the girl. He gave her a casual smile. _How the heck do I make conversation_, he thought. Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena watched from a distance. Blair giggled.

"He seems so nervous."

Nate spoke.

"Yeah. Poor guy. Do you guys have the time?"

Serena looked at her watch.

"Yeah, it's two fifteen. Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Yeah. I promised to meet Kyle at the ship's wheel."

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Making new friends already."

Nate sighed.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy. See you guys later."

He waved goodbye. Everyone turned the attention back to Eric. Would he be brave enough to make a move?


	6. RedHead

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Anyways I want you all to enjoy this one. Enjoy and Please review!**

Eric looked at the redhead he was sitting beside. She had pretty pale skin with a few cute freckles. She looked around sixteen or seventeen. He didn't even know why he was sitting beside her. She was wearing an orange tank top and a navy blue skirt. He knew the others were looking at him from a distance. The last thing he wanted to was look at them. He was afraid they would laugh at him. He noticed the redhead was now reading a magazine. _Come on. Just make small talk_, he thought. He turned to girl.

"Hi, I'm Eric."

He held out his hand for her to shake. She smiled at him before shaking his hand.

"Hello. I'm Sharon. Sharon Castillo."

He smiled at her.

"So what are you reading?"

He decided to start out slow so that there wouldn't be any awkwardness.

"People, but I'm getting tired of reading what crazy thing Britney did lately."

She tossed the magazine in her beach bag before turning to Eric.

"So, are those your friends?"

She looked toward Blair, Serena and Chuck. Once he followed her gaze they pretended like they had not been looking. She chuckled. He did too. The turned back to facing the other way.

"Yeah. Those would be my friends."

She smiled.

"I don't want to seem rude, but don't they seem a little old for you."

"Well one's my sister. One is my step-brother, one I took to the prom, one is dating my sister and another is just a good friend."

She smiled.

"Well that's cool. I'm here with my mother. She's trying to get over her latest husband leaving her."

They kept talking. Eric got an idea. He turned to Sharon.

"Can I introduce you to my friends?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

He helped her up. He led her to the others. She blushed. She had been eyeing the dark haired boy who was friends with Eric. She thought he was hot, but he seemed to be dating a petite brunette. They approached them. Eric cleared his throat. They all turned around. Blair and Serena were smiling at Eric and his 'date'. He smiled.

"This is Sharon."

They all waved at her. Eric turned to Sharon.

"This is Serena, my sister."

Serena and Sharon shook hands. Eric spoke again.

"This is Chuck."

They shook hands. Sharon wished it could have lasted longer. He was so sexy and dangerous. She looked into his dark brown eyes. _If only he were mine_, she thought. He let go. Eric spoke again.

"And this is Blair."

Blair smiled before shaking her hands. Sharon could not stop looking at her beauty. It was so genuine. She shook her hand. Blair spoke.

"You should join us tonight for dinner, I mean if your not busy."

Sharon smiled.

"I would love to."

They continued to talk for a bit, before Sharon looked at her watch.

"I have to go. I promised to meet my mom in our suite. Bye I'll see you guys tonight."

Everyone said goodbye. She sprinted across the deck. _Mom's going to kill me!, _she thought. She didn't notice how fast she was running until she accidentally ran into someone. In a matter of a second she was on the ground along with the girl she had run into. She panicked and quickly spoke.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

She helped the blond haired girl up.

"I'm okay."

Without thinking, Sharon stretched out her hand.

"I'm Sharon."

The blond girl shook it.

"Jenny."

Sharon looked down at her watch again.

"I'd hate to be rude, but I have to go."

"I understand."

She watched as the redheaded girl ran to catch a elevator. Maybe she could make a friend this summer instead of avoiding the unavoidable. She had tried to hang out with Dan, but he was just a downer. She tried to find Kyle but he was too busy hanging out Nate. She went back to her suite. She took out her phone. Hopefully there would be a signal. Luckily, there was. She found the name on her contact list. She waited for him to answer. Finally she heard his voice.

"About time Jenny. So did you get anyone back yet?"

She sighed.

"Not yet. They have completely isolated me."

"Well then find someone to hang out with."

"It's not that easy."

"Well maybe there is someone. Check out Gossip Girl."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Jenny rolled her eyes. She took out her and Dan's laptop and went to Gossip Girl. There was a picture of Eric introducing the girl she had run into to the others. Carter's voice cam back.

"Maybe that girl can help. Do you know her?"

"Well I ran into her. I didn't know she was friends with Eric."

"Well she's the golden ticket. Get her and find out how to truly ruin them."

"I'm not sure."

"Jenny you need to do this. They ruined our lives. Once a reputation is gone you can't get it back but you have a shot. You can do this."

Jenny took a deep breath.

"I'll try."

She hung up. She didn't need to talk to him right now. She went back to looking at the picture. Could this girl really help her? Meanwhile, Dan had almost finished half of his novel. He had only gotten up to go to the bathroom. He was sitting on the bed. The door knob started to turn. In walked Serena. There was silence and the only thing that could be heard was the closing of the door. Serena sat on the edge of the bed. She looked into Dan's eyes.

"Dan, we need to talk."

He put his book down.

"I think we do."

She took a deep breath.

"I just hate it when you can't tell me what's bothering you. It's like I am not good enough for you or something."

He could see tears brimming her eyes. He spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I feel out of place. I'm on a cruise. We both know people like me don't do this. I feel like whatever I do I mess it up."

Serena looked into his eyes.

"You could never mess anything up, no matter how hard you tried."

He managed to smile. She smiled back. She moved up on the bed and sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, we good?"

He smiled again.

"Yeah, we're good."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight with us. Eric is bringing along a friend."

"Yeah sure."

She turned to look at him. They locked eyes. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. They both missed it. Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair were sitting in the lounge while looking out on the ocean. Chuck turned to her.

"So what did you think of Eric's friend?"

She took a sip of her ice tea before replying.

"I thought she was nice. I'm glad he's making some friends."

"Me too."

He took her hand and held it. He didn't ever want to let go of her. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

She kissed him. She was happy that she could tell him she loved him anytime, anywhere. She looked down at his watch.

"We better go change. Dinner at six!"

They got up and left. Meanwhile, Jenny was waiting on the deck. _Where is that Sharon girl?_ She had been waiting for a good twenty minutes. She looked down at her phone. She checked the time. It was five forty seven. Suddenly, she heard a person walking. She noticed the long red hair. _Finally, she's here_, she thought. She walked up to Sharon.

"Sharon."

Sharon smiled.

"Hey Jenny. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"I don't want to seem rude, but I have to go. I promised to meet some guy named Eric and his friends for dinner."

Jenny smiled.

"Oh, Eric. He's a nice guy, or shall I say he was. So, dinner? That's cool. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"But I have to go. I don't want to keep them waiting."

Jenny plastered a fake smile on her face.

"But it will only be a minute."

"Okay."

They walked over to two chairs and took their seats. Jenny turned to Sharon.

"I think there is something you should know about Eric. He's not exactly the kind of guy you think he is. Me and him were pretty good friends but when we were at the prom, he embarrassed me in front of everyone."

She pretended to cry. Sharon's face went into shock. _Great! She's buying it, _Jenny thought. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I think it's because he learned it from Serena or Blair. They are both bad people."

Sharon went into shock again. But they had seemed so nice to her. She turned her attention back to Jenny.

"I promised to meet them for dinner."

Jenny nodded.

"I understand, just be careful."

Sharon nodded her head. Jenny walked away, trying not to laugh. Sharon walked over to the elevator and it took her to the fifth floor. _Here we go_, she thought. Was Jenny telling her the truth about everything?

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Looks like E has a new friend. Is she someone we should know about? Has E found some summer love? Looks like J is also interested in this new redheaded girl. They were seen talking before redhead headed inside to have dinner with E. Wonder how dinner will go.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	7. Dinner Time

**A/N: I love the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, lots of drama!!!! Enjoy and Review!**

Eric sat waiting at the table. _Where is she?_ he thought. He looked around the table. Serena and Dan had made up. Chuck and Blair were obviously playing footsey under the table. Kyle and Nate were in a conversation about who was the better baseball player. Eric started tapping his foot. Why was he so nervous? He saw a familiar redhead approach their table. He smiled. He got up as she came to the table.

"Hey, glad you could make it."

She gave him a quick smile. He turned to the rest of the table.

"Sharon, you remember Serena, Blair and Chuck."

She smiled at all of them. Eric spoke again.

"Nate, Dan and Kyle, I would like you to meet Sharon."

They all shook hands. Eric pulled the seat out Sharon. He gave her a small smile. The waiter came shortly after and took their orders. Eric turned to Sharon.

"So, how are you?"

She had seemed distant.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She turned to look at him.

"Yes."

Eric wanted to know what was going on, but he decided to drop the subject. Blair turned to look at Sharon.

"Sharon, I love your dress."

Sharon gave her a small smile. She was a girl, she knew how bitches worked. The more she thought about what Jenny had told her, the more she believed it. She turned to look at Blair.

"Thanks. I like your dress too. Where did you get it?"

"Bendels, I believe."

Sharon tried her best not to roll her eyes. _Typical Upper East Side girl, _she thought. She wasn't like those type of girls. She may have come from money but she had been raised in Queens. She felt normal. Money was just a thing that didn't give her pleasure. She enjoyed her life. Their food came. Everyone dug in. She kept looking at Chuck. He was so hot. She knew she couldn't have him, but a girl could dream couldn't she? Eric decided once again to make some small talk.

"So, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Sharon looked up from her plate.

"Sure, but I might be hanging out with this girl I met. Do you know Jenny?"

About six forks dropped. Sharon looked around. Had she said something wrong? Eric spoke.

"Jenny?"

Sharon turned back to look at him.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that she isn't the world's nicest person."

Sharon couldn't stop her mouth from saying the words she said next.

"You are such a hypocrite."

Everyone at the table looked at them. Eric just looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

Sharon stood up.

"Jenny told me about what you did on prom night. How could you do that to her for no reason."

Sharon was so angry. She didn't think Jenny deserved anything that happened. Blair decided to defend Eric.

"Sharon, Jenny did something a lot worse to Eric."

Sharon glared at her.

"Coming from the bitch herself."

Blair's jaw dropped. What happened to that nice girl she had met earlier? Blair got up. She didn't want to be in the same room with her anymore. She grabbed her purse. She forgot she had forgotten she had borrowed Serena's lipstick. She walked over to where Serena was sitting. She passed her the lipstick. Before she turned to walk away, she looked at Sharon.

"Sharon, it's so sad you went bad before we even got to know you that well. At least you and Jenny seem to be good friends. She needs all the friends she can get."

Dan got angry. He had dealt with what Blair had said about Jenny all year, but he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up.

"Blair, shut the hell up! Stop hating on Jenny. She is a human being and you can't get that through your narrow mind."

Everyone looked at Dan. Blair just glared at him.

"You and I both know that she isn't as nice as she comes off as. She is a bitch!"

Dan didn't know what happened after that. He wished he could take it away. All he remembered was his hand striking Blair's cheek. What had he done? He stood in shock. Blair grabbed her cheek. It was a burning feeling. Chuck got up from his seat so quickly, that it looked like a magic trick. She grabbed Dan's collar.

"What the hell Humphrey?"

He punched him in the stomach. He did it again. No one hurt his girl. He punched him again. Serena sat in shock. Had Dan just done that? Eric glared at Sharon. She just grabbed her stuff and left. She didn't need to have anything else to do with them. A waiter came by and broke the fight.

"Will you two gentlemen leave. Please!"

Chuck glared at Dan before putting his arm around Blair. He took her back to their suite. Both didn't say a word until they got there. Blair quietly sat on the bed. Chuck sat beside her. He didn't know what to do. She just looked at floor. Suddenly, he heard her crying. He pulled her into a protective hug. How could Dan have done that? He had actually been starting to like Humphrey, but this changed everything. Blair continued sobbing. He pulled her closer to him. He started speaking softly.

"I'll get Humphrey back. No one hurts you and gets away with it."

Blair looked into his eyes. They were truthful. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you, prince charming."

He managed to smirk.

"Anytime, Princess."

He continued to hold her gently. Meanwhile back at the restaurant, everyone was still in shock. Serena managed to get words out of her mouth.

"What the hell, Dan!"

He couldn't even look at her. As much as he hated Blair, he knew she didn't deserve that. He looked at Serena.

"I'm sorry."

She glared at him.

"Well I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

She grabbed her stuff. Before she left, she turned to look at Dan with angry eyes.

"I wouldn't recommend on coming to the suite tonight. Bunk with Kyle."

She said goodbye to everyone else. He stood there like he was dead. _What the hell did I do!_ he thought. Eric glared at him also. He started to speak.

"Dan, I used to like you but now your just worthless."

Eric walked away. Blair had been like a sister to him and no one hurts his family. Dan turned to the remaining two people at the table. Nate's hand had become a clenched fist. He used all his will power not to hit Dan. He stood up and simply left. He didn't even want to look at the guy who had slapped one of the girls in his life he had actually loved. He didn't want to go back to his suite just yet so he decided to hit up the bar. Dan turned to Kyle. Kyle didn't know what to do. He liked Blair as a friend, but Dan was also his friend. Kyle looked at him.

"So, we're bunking tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

Kyle didn't really feel like talking to Dan right now. He was afraid he would make him feel worse than he probably already did. Kyle led them back to his suite and passed him a blanket and a pillow. He turned to Dan.

"Sorry, but I only have the floor as another sleeping place."

"I'll manage."

As Dan lay on the floor, he couldn't stop replaying what had happened. He slapped Blair. How could he do that do his girlfriend's best friend. He decided to fix everything tomorrow, that was unless it wasn't unfixable. Jenny sat in her suite. She had been on Youtube looking at Japanese game shows. There were funny so they took her mind off wondering what Sharon was doing at the dinner. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jenny, I must say I am truly proud."

Jenny got confused.

"What?"

"Come on, the slap?"

"What slap?"

"Dan slapped Blair!"

Jenny almost dropped her phone. Dan slapped Blair?

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's on Gossip Girl."

"I'll check that out later. Do you know why he slapped her?"

"No, but it could have had something to do with that redheaded girl."

"Her name's Sharon."

"Sharon? So you're friends with her then?"

"I guess."

"Well use her some more."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's a good girl."

Jenny couldn't help but smile. She had lost her virginity to Carter two weeks ago and yet he still had an effect on her.

"Sure thing. I have to go. It's getting late."

"Okay, goodnight. And remember the redhead."

Jenny rolled her eyes once more. She hung up. As her head lay on the pillow, she couldn't stop to wonder if it had been true. She got out the laptop and went to Gossip Girl. She almost dropped the laptop. So it had been true. But what could this do the Upper East Side royalty? Could the crew come back?

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Major news today. E invited Redhead to have dinner with him and the rest of the Upper East Side royalty (with a few exceptions). But looks like Redhead caused some tension. Lonely Boy slapped B! What could have happened? All we now is that C started a little fight of his own with Lonely Boy. Looks like he really does care about a certain queen. Everyone left but what could happen to the once happy cruise?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	8. Not After What You Did

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7. I want to thank those who have reviewed (and given me great ideas!) So enjoy!**

Nate woke up in his bed. He had a killer headache. _I guess had to much to drink last night_, he thought. He dragged himself out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom. He looked like shit. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He put his t-shirt and cargo shorts on. He decided to go get some breakfast on the second floor. He arrived on the second floor and got a table for one. All night he couldn't stop thinking about Dan slapping Blair. _What a bastard! _he kept thinking. He took a sip of his orange juice. He glanced and saw a familiar figure receiving his food. Nate became angry again. _Dan!_, he thought. Before he knew it, he had gotten up from his seat and walked over to where Dan was sitting.

"What are you doing here?"

Dan looked up at him.

"I can't sit here?"

Nate glared at him.

"Not after what you did last night!"

Dan stood up so he was right in front of Nate.

"I slapped her, okay! I freaking slapped her! And I don't care! She deserved it!"

Nate just kept glaring at him.

"No she didn't, you're just a little bastard."

"Well in my book, she did deserve it."

Nate put his index finger on Dan's chest.

"If you ever touch her again, I will personally kill you."

Dan glared into his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking sorry! This has affected me too. My girlfriend has completely ignored me and my best friend can't even talk to me for two minutes! So I am sorry!"

Nate just looked at him. He took his finger off Dan's chest but did not stop looking at him. He finally spoke.

"You slapped her. I don't think I will ever be forgiving you and I wouldn't count on anyone else to either."

He walked out of the door. Dan just stood there. He wished he could relive that moment and do everything completely different. Unfortunately he couldn't, but he could change the future. He sat back down and finished his breakfast. Meanwhile, Serena and Blair were sitting at the café enjoying their lattes. Serena wanted to talk to Blair about the previous night, but what would she say? She finally took a deep breath and turned to Blair.

"Are you okay, B?"

Blair just sat and stirred her latte. Was she really alright? She looked at Serena.

"I don't know."

Serena's face grew concerned.

"What is it?"

She knew what it was, but she didn't want to be the first to mention it. Blair took a deep breath.

"I feel like the world doesn't give a crap about me."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I feel like I should change."

"Change to what?"

"Something. There must be something wrong with me because I got slapped, by someone from Brooklyn!"

She put her head in her hands and started crying. She needed to. Serena put an arm around her.

"Blair, don't let that get to you. Dan probably didn't mean it."

Blair looked up at her.

"But don't you love him?"

This caught Serena by surprise. She did love Dan, but he hit her best friend. Should she love him? Blair grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Serena, talk to Dan."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I said talk to Dan."

"But he slapped you!"

Blair sighed.

"But you love him. Talk to him."

"Blair, I will not talk to him. Any guy who slaps my best friend is not worth my time."

"Serena, just talk to him."

"Why?"

Blair took a deep breath.

"Because, you love him and he loves you. It doesn't matter what he did to me, but I just want you to be happy."

Serena still didn't understand.

"Blair, what about what he did to you?"

Blair sighed.

"I can take care of myself. Just talk to him."

Serena sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing with Blair.

"Fine."

Blair managed to smile.

"Thank you."

She looked down at her watch.

"I have to go. I promised to meet Chuck in our suite."

She waved good bye to Serena. She walked on the deck. Suddenly, she saw Nate sitting on one of the lounging chairs. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Nate."

He looked up at her and smiled. She still took his breath away.

"Hey. Want to sit down?"

"Sure."

He made room for her. She sat down beside him. He was still smiling.

"You alright from yesterday?"

"Yeah."

He looked out toward the ocean.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything about it."

"You didn't need to, I probably did deserve it."

He turned to her.

"No. Jenny was a bitch."

Blair managed to smile. Never once since she had known Nate had he actually comforted her.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

She looked at him.

"Just, thanks."

He managed to smile through his confusedness. She got up.

"I have to go. I promised to meet Chuck. Bye."

Nate waved goodbye. He knew what Chuck had planned. He had told him a couple days ago that he was going to plan something big for Blair. He didn't want to admit it, but he wished he was Chuck. Blair walked away and went to her suite. Meanwhile, Jenny was in the pool. She had been swimming by herself and looking for a retard. She was now sitting on a pool chair hoping for some cute guy to sit with her, but no such luck. She was about to leave, when a redhead came up to her.

"Jenny!"

Jenny just smiled a fake smile.

"Hey Sharon, what's up?"

Sharon sat beside her.

"Nothing, I just feel a little guilty."

"For what?"

"Last night, I told Blair she was a bitch. I barely know her but she was saying stuff about you and so was Eric."

Jenny pretended to be shocked. Of course Blair and Eric would hate on her, they had every right to be.

"Are you serious? What did I ever do to them."

Sharon shrugged her shoulders.

"I just feel bad because Blair got slapped by some guy named Dan."

Again, Jenny pretended to be shocked.

"Dan? Wow he must hate her."

"Yeah, but the weird thing was he said that he was tired of hearing what she had to say about you all year. How do you know him?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh. I knew I saw a similarity."

Jenny gave her another fake smile.

"So Sharon, do you honestly like them?"

Sharon sighed.

"I don't think so. They seem so full of themselves."

"That would be true. Hey you want to play a game?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"A little game I call truth or dare."

"Sure."

Jenny smiled.

"Great, how about you go first."

"Okay."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Chuck?"

Sharon started to blush.

"Well, I wouldn't say like. Maybe admire or have a teeny weeny crush on."

Jenny gave her a fake smile.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't tell anyone."

Sharon smiled.

"Thanks. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go in the pool and take off your bikini top."

Jenny just smiled. She got up and went into the pool. She stood in the center. She untied the knot and slipped off her top. She held it up for Sharon to see. Some people in the pool were staring at her. Was this someone she wanted to be?

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like no one is going to be giving Lonely Boy a break anytime soon. King N was seen 'threatening' him. Is this for a certain Queen B? She and N were seen having a heart felt talk on the deck. Could they be getting back together? But B, what about C? B, you better snatch one up before another girl does. Speaking of wannabe queen B's, J and Redhead were seen shedding a little more than friendship at the pool. Better keep that bikini top on, J.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	9. Truth Or Dare is Getting Boring

**A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed. Thank you so much! I love to read them and hear what you have to say about the story. So thank you! Enjoy**

Jenny and Sharon were now sitting on the deck. They were still playing truth or dare. Jenny had been dared to make out with a waiter, eat one table spoon of mustard and throw her shoe in the pool and have an old man fetch it for her and she had to flirt with him. Sharon had told Jenny about her secret obsession on the Spice Girls, she had been dared to ask for directions to moon from a crewmember and she had flirt with a manly looking girl. Now they were finishing up their lemonades. Jenny turned to Sharon.

"Truth or dare is getting boring."

Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

Jenny smiled. She had been planning since the night before.

"How about we get some people in trouble?"

"Which people?"

Jenny smiled a mischievous smile.

"Why, only the spoiled brats of course."

A smile appeared on Sharon's face.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"I thought you would say that."

"So what do you want to do to them?"

"I'll tell you later. How about we go to my room. I can tell you the details."

"Fine."

They got up and went to Jenny's room. Meanwhile, Blair stood in front of her suite. She was fumbling with her key. _What on earth could Chuck have planned?_, she thought. She finally got the key through the key hole. She turned to door knob and opened the door. She gasped. The whole suite had pink candles lit. There were rose petals leading a pathway from the door to the bed. The lights were dimmed. She smelled cinnamon. _Cinnamon buns!_ she immediately thought. She looked around. Where was Chuck? She found the plate of cinnamon buns. She ate one, while trying to find Chuck.

"Chuck? Chuck? Where are you?"

She looked around the suite another time before flopping down on the couch. She rested her hand beside her. Instead of feeling the softness of the couch, she felt a hard, cool object. She turned around and saw a piece of blank loose paper. She picked it. On it was Chuck's handwriting.

_B,_

_Can't find me? Well you will later tonight. I hope you enjoy the cinnamon_

_Buns. I got the baker to make them specially for you. After you eat one, come to _

_The pool. Bring a bathing suit, or nothing if you please. _

_I love you, Blair._

_Forever and Always,_

_-C_

She kept reading the note over and over again. She wasted no time. She quickly at her cinnamon bun then went into the bathroom and changed into her bikini. Normally, she didn't wear bikinis, she thought they made her look fat. But tonight she felt like she could to do anything. She looked at herself in the mirror. She like the way the bikini was red and white. She put on a skirt over her bikini bottom. She grabbed her beach bag and walked out the door. She ran into Eric in the hallway.

"Hey Eric."

He looked at her. He couldn't stop. She looked gorgeous. He knew he really should stop, but he just couldn't. She smiled at him. He smiled back, after finally finding some words to say.

"Hey, Blair. Going to the pool?"

"Yeah. Chuck has this surprise planned for me."

Eric smiled. Everyone knew that Chuck had a surprise planned, except for Blair.

"Sounds like fun. Have a great time."

"Thank you. Bye."

He waved goodbye. She walked out to the balcony. She saw another person she knew.

"Kyle?"

He turned around and smiled.

"Blair! Where are you off to?"

"The pool. Chuck asked me to met him there."

Kyle looked down at his feet. Chuck had never liked him ever since a so-called Gossip Girl had said that her and Blair were an item. There was an awkward silence. He finally broke it.

"Well have fun."

"Thanks."

She waved good bye. She walked up to the second floor. There was a notice up. It read:

_Only a certain Ms. Waldorf allowed on pool premises._

She couldn't help but smile. He had gotten the whole pool for them. She walked over to one of the pool chairs and took a seat. Where was he? Suddenly as if he had read her mind, he appeared. He was wearing swimming shorts and holding a bouquet of roses. He smirked as he walked over. She looked so beautiful. She gasped at the roses. He handed them to her.

"I made sure the ship had at least a dozen of these before we got on."

Blair was still in awe of the roses. Had he really changed? She looked at him.

"Their beautiful. You didn't need to do this?"

"Yes I did. Dan hit you, I shouldn't have even let him do that in the first place."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. You're my girlfriend. My soul mate. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled.

"Promise?"

He smirked.

"Promise."

She couldn't stop smiling. He was too sweet. She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. She pulled back slightly and murmured.

"Thank you, Prince Charming. For everything."

He smiled.

"Anything for you, Princess."

He kissed her. Her hands around his neck, bringing him closer. His hands messing up her hair. She was about to slip her tongue in his mouth, when they heard they were not alone.

"Nate's in the house, bitches!"

Chuck rolled his eyes before turning to see a drunk Nate staggering toward them. Nate spoke again, a little louder.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Chuck glared at him. He knew Nate knew that he had planned something special for Blair. He knew. Nate looked at Blair.

"Looking hot there, Blair."

Blair gave him a smile. He was really loaded. Nate looked at Chuck.

"What are you doing here?"

Chuck rolled his eyes.

"You know I had something planned for Blair."

Nate laughed.

"You guys are still together?"

Chuck let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Nathaniel. We are still together."

Nate laughed again.

"That's weird."

Nate staggered over to a pool chair, which was near where Blair was standing. He smiled at Blair.

"Blair, can you come here?"

"Where?"

"Right here."

He pointed to his lap. He was really drunk. Why would he drink this much? She looked at Chuck. He nodded and she sat on Nate's lap. He put his arms around her waist.

"Blair, you're so thin. Do you do that Jenny Craig thing?"

She looked at him.

"No, I have other ways."

He smiled at her.

"Oh, are they top secret? Shhhhh, it's a secret."

He put his index finger on his lips. Blair couldn't help but laugh. However, Chuck was still waiting for Nate to leave. _Just leave! _he thought. Nate put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He found a name on his speed dial and put the phone up to his ear. Chuck's phone started to ring. He took it out of his shorts. Nate spoke.

"Hello, is Chuck there?"

Chuck sighed.

"Nathaniel, I'm right here!"

Nate looked over at where Chuck was standing. He closed his phone.

"Wow, you got here fast."

Chuck groaned. Why did Nate have to be drunk? Nate started to speak.

"Let's have a party. I mean no one else is here, this is a great time."

Chuck groaned again. _Nate!!!!!!!! _he thought. Before either Blair or Chuck could respond, Nate had already took out his phone.

"Do you guys know Kenny's number?"

Blair looked at him confusion.

"Whose Kenny?"

"Come on Kenny. Pan's sister."

"Pan?"

"Yeah, that guy that's dating Serena."

"You mean Dan."

Nate looked at her with wide eyes.

"I know that family doesn't have that much, but they shouldn't be changing their names every minute."

Blair rolled her eyes. Nate looked at his contact list again. After a couple minutes of looking through it, he looked back at Blair.

"Is her name Jenny?"

Blair sighed.

"Yes."

"Oh, well I better call her then. No party without blonds, right Chuck?"

Chuck just glared at him. He had ruined his special time with Blair. Nate clicked Jenny's name. He put the phone up to his ear. She picked up after a ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jenny."

"Nate?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party at the pool."

"I would love to."

"Cool, bring all the people you can."

Jenny smiled her mischievous smile.

"Sure. You can count on me."

"Okay, see you."

"See you."

She snapped her phone shut. She and Sharon were in her suite. Jenny looked at her.

"You want to go to a party?"

Sharon looked up at her in confusion.

"But what about the plan?"

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"We have a lot of time for that. Come on a party. I heard Chuck's going to be there. You could hook up with him. It would help the plan."

Sharon blushed.

"Fine."

Jenny smiled. This would just be the first step.

"Okay. Meet me out on deck in twenty minutes. Make sure you wear your bikini. It's a pool party."

Sharon's eyes went wide. A pool party? She had never been invited to one before. She got up quickly.

"Sure, I'll see you on deck."

She closed the door behind her. Jenny took out her phone before changing. _Pick up. Pick up._ she thought. Her wishes were answered.

"Hello?"

"Carter, I need you to send Gossip Girl a message."

"Sure, what?"

"Tell her that Nate Archibald is throwing a pool party on the cruise. Everyone is going to be there."

"Sure. How did you get Nate to do that?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all him. Should I invite my brother?"

She could practically hear Carter smile a conniving smile.

"Of course. Make sure he comes. I want to see what Queen B has to say to him."

Jenny smiled.

"Sure thing. Bye. Make sure you send the message."

"Will do, Humphrey."

She hung up. Maybe she could do this. She could do this. She could take over the Upper East Side. She had a little taste of it while Blair had been shunned. _Those were the days_, thought Jenny. Jenny got out her bikini and put it on. She put a little lip gloss on before heading out to deck. She saw Sharon waiting for her. They were both smiling. Sharon spoke first.

"Ready to go?"

"Almost. Give me a minute."

Jenny stood up on a chair. She took a deep breath before speaking loudly.

"Party at the pool on the second floor. Everyone invited."

Around fifty teenagers and some people in their twenties ran for the second floor. Jenny stepped back down. She turned to Sharon.

"You go ahead. I need to get some people."

Sharon nodded and went to join the crowd who were traveling to the second floor. Jenny went back down to the seventh floor. She found Kyle's room. She knocked on the door. Dan opened it.

"Jenny?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. Let me in."

He opened the door and she stepped in. Kyle was sitting on his bed. He looked up when Jenny arrived.

"Hey, Jenny."

She smiled.

"Hey."

Dan sat beside Kyle, anxious to hear what his little sister had to say. Jenny turned to face them.

"There is a pool party tonight."

Dan sighed.

"Jenny, you're not going. There could be drinking and you know how rich guys can be after a few drinks."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I didn't come here for your permission. I came to invite you."

Dan tried hard not to laugh.

"And what reason would I have to go?"

"You could talk to Serena. You could apologize."

Dan looked up at her. He could apologize to Serena. He could have her back and they could have their happy relationship back. He spoke.

"Fine, I'll go. For Serena. Just for Serena."

Jenny nodded.

"For Serena."

Kyle looked uncomfortable. Why was he even a part of the conversation, it was obvious that he wouldn't be invited to the pool party. Jenny turned to him and smile.

"You should come too. Nate will be there and so will Blair."

Kyle nodded.

"Sure. I'll come."

Jenny stood up.

"Great. I'll see you guys at the pool. Second floor."

She walked out. Dan turned to Kyle.

"You have no idea what we got ourselves into."

"Well it can't be that bad."

Dan chuckled.

"Yeah, you won't say that after the party."

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Word is that there is a pool party on the cruise ship where our very own Upper East Side royalty is, and so am I. The host is said to be King N and everyone's invited. Everyone. Hope there won't be any drama. Who am I kidding, we all want drama and when the Upper East Side royalty is involved, there's always drama.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	10. Second Floor Party

**A/N: I want to thank those who have reviewed! Really appreiciate it! Have you guys checked out Aftershock by Gleechild. I would recomened it to all those who love drama! I also want to thank ChuckBassLover15, who reminded me that Serena wasn't in the last chapter, at all! I made sure to include her in this one. Anways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy and review!**

Dan stepped out in the hallway. He had changed into his swimming shorts and so had Kyle. They grabbed their towels and were now going to take an elevator to the second floor. Once they arrived, they quickly knew where the party was. There were at least seventy-five people and they were all crowded around the pool. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Dan looked for any sign of Serena. He couldn't find that familiar blond hair anywhere. He saw Jenny and started walking toward her. Kyle followed. Jenny was standing with Sharon. They were checking out some guys. Dan tapped Jenny's shoulder. She turned around.

"Dan! Finally you made it."

Sharon smiled.

"Hey, Dan."

Dan just gave her a smile before turning back Jenny.

"Have you seen Serena?"

"No. She probably hasn't arrived yet."

Dan sighed. She was the reason he had come and she wasn't even there. Jenny spoke.

"Don't worry. When she comes I'll tell you, until then party!"

She walked away with Sharon in tow. He turned around to Kyle. Kyle was checking out the pool. Dan spoke.

"You don't have to hang out with me the whole night. You could find some other people, you won't be finding a lot of those if your with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hope you find Serena."

Kyle walked away. Dan sighed. There went one of the two people who were actually talking to him right now. Dan walked through the crowds of people. He grabbed some chips and started eating. He glanced around the room every couple minutes, just to see if Serena had arrived. _Where was she?_ he thought. Meanwhile, Serena and Eric were hanging out in Serena's suite. Suddenly, Serena's phone informed her she had a text. She opened it up.

Can you come to the pool? -B

Isn't it being used for your and Chuck's use?

Yeah but Nate interrupted and now he's throwing a party -B

He interrupted?

He's drunk -B

How does Chuck feel about that?

Pretty bad. So can you come? Bring anyone you want. -B

Serena sighed. She turned to Eric.

"Eric?"

He looked up from a magazine he was reading.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go to a party?"

"Ummm, sure."

"Okay."

"Where is it?"

"Pool."

His face became confused.

"Aren't Chuck and Blair using it though?"

"Yeah, but something came up. Nate's throwing a party there now."

"Okay. I'll go change. I'll meet you in ten."

"Okay."

He walked out of the suite. Serena turned back to her text message.

Yeah, I'll be there.

Great! Now it won't be boring -B

Serena closed her phone and changed into her gold coloured bikini. She put a white wrap around skirt around her. She walked into the hall and saw Eric standing there in his shorts. They walked to the second floor and were almost overthrown by the amount of people there. She tried to find Blair. She looked around the pool. No sign of Blair. She was about to check the pool itself, when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Dan. She scoffed and tried to get her arm free. He just looked her in the eyes. She couldn't with out tears brimming her eyes. He spoke first.

"Can we talk?"

"Why?"

He took a deep breath.

"We need to. It's about us."

As much Serena didn't want to, she followed Dan to a quieter spot. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Start talking."

Dan took a deep breath before talking.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit Blair. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry."

He looked at Serena. Anger was still in her eyes.

"You're sorry?"

He nodded.

"Dan, saying sorry doesn't so anything. People say things that they don't mean all the time."

She turned to walk away. Dan grabbed her arm. She turned around, still glaring at him. He spoke.

"I know words don't do anything but I truly am sorry."

"Those are just words, Dan."

She turned to walk away. He stopped her again, but by using his voice.

"What do I have to do?"

She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know, but until you do I don't think we should be together."

She walked away before he could see the tears that fell from her eyes. She didn't want to do it, but she had to. Those were just words. They don't always mean something. She decided all she needed to do was get something to eat, so she walked to area where food was being served. _Everything is going to be alright, right? _she thought. She sat down and ate. Meanwhile, Chuck was busy looking for Blair. Where could she be? He looked around some more. He saw Eric.

"Eric, have you seen Blair?"

"Not tonight. Did you ask Serena?"

"Not yet. Tell me if you see Blair, okay?"

"Yeah."

Chuck walked away. He looked around some more. No sign of Blair. He saw Serena sitting on a pool chair.

"Van der Woodsen, have you seen Blair?"

She looked up at him.

"No. Maybe she went back to the suite."

"No, she wouldn't do that. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her. Okay?"

"Yeah."

He walked away. Where was Blair? Meanwhile, Blair was hanging out with Nate. They were in the restaurant getting some food for the pool party. Nate was still loaded, but he was a happy drunk. They were waiting for their food orders to finish up. Nate turned to Blair.

"Blair?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you think we worked out?"

She sighed. She hated thinking about that very day her life came crashing down. She looked at the floor.

"We didn't trust each other."

He looked at her with wide-eyes.

"But I always trust you."

"We just didn't belong together."

Nate took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I wish we were still together."

Blair was caught off guard. He still wished they were back together? But she had Chuck now. Nate was just another boy she had dated. She had loved him though, but everyone has loved someone else at least once in their life. She looked back at him.

"Nate, I am with Chuck now. You have to get over the past."

He looked at her.

"I don't think I can."

He moved in closer. She had no idea what he was doing. He was right in front of her. He lightly brushed her lips with his. He had missed kissing her. He tried to bring her in closer, but she pulled away. She looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"No, Nate! You can't do that! I have Chuck, I will not cause him anymore pain."

She stormed off. How could Nate do that? Even if he was drunk, he still knew. She walked back to the pool. Now where was Chuck? Meanwhile, Chuck was still looking for Blair, but had taken a break to get a drink. Sharon watched him from a few feet away. _He is so fine_, she thought. Jenny smiled. She knew exactly what Sharon was thinking. She turned to her.

"Go talk to him."

Sharon went wide eyed.

"What?"

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Go talk to him. Blair's obviously isn't here, make him yours."

Sharon looked at Chuck.

"Do you think I should?"

"Yes. Now go."

Jenny pushed Sharon. Sharon walked over to Chuck. He was busy thinking of more places where Blair might be. She stood beside him.

"Hey Chuck."

He saw her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

"So, what are you doing?"

He took another sip of his drink before replying.

"Looking for my girlfriend, Blair. You know the one that you called a bitch last night."

Sharon looked down at her feet.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I was just frustrated by my mom."

She had thought of a quick lie, something Jenny had taught her. But Jenny learned it from the Queen B herself. Chuck just looked at the redhead.

"I guess it's alright. Just apologize to Blair though."

"Okay. So where is Blair anyway?"

"I don't know."

Sharon ran her fingers in her hair.

"Well, what if she's hanging out with that Nate guy."

Chuck froze. Come to think of it, the last time he had seen Blair she had been at Nate's side. _Crap_, he thought. He turned back to Sharon.

"Thanks, now I know where to look."

She smiled.

"No problem. Um Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

He put his drink down. She took a deep breath.

"You're really hot."

He looked uncomfortable. He knew he unbelievably hot, he told himself that everyday. But it was just weird when a girl that was younger than he was told him that. She smiled up at him. Her cheeks were red. He gave her a small smile.

"Um, thanks. I got to go."

He practically ran out of there. He looked for a familiar brunette. He saw her standing next to Serena.

"Blair!"

She smiled when she saw him. He brought her into a hug. She couldn't help but smile. He held her closer to him. He surprised himself. He actually missed her even though she had probably been gone for twenty five minutes. They separated a little. He looked into her eyes.

"I missed you."

She smiled. He missed her.

"I missed you too, Prince Charming."

He smiled. He turned around and put one arm around her shoulder and they walked.

"So what was my princess up to?"

She looked at the ground. His eyes grew worried.

"Blair?"

She looked up at him.

"I have to tell you something."


	11. Drama Never Fails

**A/N:I really enjoyed the reviews I got! I want to thank all those who have reviewed. It means a lot. Anyways Enjoy!**

Chuck looked at Blair with worried eyes.

"Okay."

They made their way to a quieter area. Chuck still had his arm around her shoulders. His phone alerted him that he had a message. He meant to close it, but it opened it by mistake. He glanced at the screen. He wished he hadn't. There was a picture of Nate and Blair kissing. He read the caption.

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Looks like King N and Queen B were getting a little more than friendly over on the second floor restaurant. What is it B? C giving you a hard time? Luckily, N was there for you. Are things truly over them?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Chuck stood in shock. He glanced at Blair. She was still standing. She had no idea. His eyes became angry.

"What the hell Blair?"

She looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know about you and Nate. How could you do this to me? I know I'm not Nathaniel Archibald, but you settled for me. Do you even love me or is that just a joke?"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you. Chuck, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. And it didn't mean anything. It was just a stupid mistake."

He couldn't stop looking at her with angry eyes. How could she do this to him? He thought he had done everything right. He finally spoke.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I hope you rot in hell with Nathaniel!"

He didn't mean it but he was so angry he couldn't think straight. She looked at him. Tears had definitely come out of her eyes and were now flowing down on her face. He looked at the promise ring on her hand.

"Can I have the ring back?"

He didn't really say it as if it was a question. She took off the ring and slowly placed in his hand. He quickly put in his pocket and walked away. He didn't want to be around her. She watched as he walked away. How could this happen? She didn't even want to be near the pool. She went out on deck. There was no one there, a perfect place to cry. She sat on a bench and the tears just came. She cried about everything. About how Nate ruined her and Chuck, Dan slapping her and how much she missed her father. She didn't care if anyone saw, she needed to let tears go. Suddenly, she heard someone approaching. She turned around and saw Dan.

"What do you want Cabbage Patch?"

He just stood there. He had never seen Blair cry before. Blair glared at him.

"I said, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay!"

He sat down beside her. She scooted a little away from him. He sighed.

"Look, if you're upset that I slapped you, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I just got a little upset that you kept hating on Jenny but I understand why. So I'm sorry."

Blair looked at him.

"Well thank you for the apology, but you're not the completely the reason I'm upset."

He sighed.

"Well I'm still sorry. You didn't deserve it."

She managed to give him a small smile. She didn't completely forgive him but she decided not to give him a hard time. She turned to him.

"So did Serena talk to you?"

"Yeah. Looks like things won't be getting better anytime soon."

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Blair needed to get out of there. She turned to Dan.

"I have to go and find a place to crash tonight. Bye."

She walked inside. The party was still strong. She grabbed her beach bag from a spot she knew no one would have taken it. She went looking for Serena. Meanwhile, Serena was in the pool. She was drunk. But she wasn't drunk enough that she would faint in the pool. She was very lively. There were a bunch of boys she was with in the pool. They were all playing water volleyball. She was laughing and having a good time. One of the boys swam up to her. He had strawberry blond hair and body to kill. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Blondie. Why don't we get to know each other? Maybe somewhere private?"

She couldn't help but laugh. Is that how he picked up girls.

"Sorry, I have to go meet my girlfriend."

His eyes went wide.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know."

He swam away. Serena tried hard not to laugh as she got out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and took a seat on a pool chair. She saw Kyle standing a few feet away.

"Kyle!"

He turned around. She smiled and waved him over. She made room for him on the pool chair. He smiled.

"What's up?"

She sighed.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing much also."

"I feel sick."

Kyle's eyes widened.

"Should I take you back to your suite?"

"Yes. Please!"

He helped her up and grabbed her beach bag. He put on of her arms around his neck so he could support her. They had walked a few feet when Jenny stood in front of them. She smiled.

"Leaving so soon, Serena?"

Serena tried to see where Jenny was. All she saw was double. Kyle spoke for her.

"Yeah. She's a little tired. I'm dropping her off at her suite."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, take the heartbreaker to her suite."

Serena heard her. She glared at Jenny.

"How am I a heartbreaker? Dan slapped Blair!"

She had gotten her arm off Kyle's neck. She was wobbling but she was standing in front of Jenny. Jenny looked her in the eye.

"You can't let things go, can you?"

Serena glared at her.

"No, I think the only person who can't let simple things go and let everyone have a good time is you. I have to agree with Blair, you are a bitch."

Anger took over Jenny. She brought out both her hands and pushed Serena into the pool behind her. Serena screamed. Everyone looked at the scene. Kyle quickly dove in after Serena. She was lying on the pool floor. He picked her up and swam up the surface. She placed her on the pool deck. He gave her CPR. _Thank god mom made me take CPR courses_, he thought. He breathed into her mouth again. She started moving. Water spat out of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello?"

Kyle smiled. He turned to everyone.

"She's alright."

Everyone clapped before returning to what they had been doing before. Kyle helped Serena up. He put her arm around him and carried her weight. Jenny was no where to be seen. Meanwhile, Blair saw Serena being carried away. She knew she was fine and that Kyle would take care of her. Blair saw Eric drinking some lemonade. She made her way over to him.

"Hey, Eric."

He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Blair."

"Can I ask for a favour?"

"Yeah sure, anything."

"Can I spend the night in your suite tonight?"

"Yeah. Are things with you and Chuck alright?"

She sighed.

"I'd like to say so, but we broke up."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him and smiled. He could tell she was trying to hold herself together.

"You want to go now? I'm kind of getting tired."

She nodded. Eric led them back to his suite. He let her have the bed and he volunteered to sleep on the couch. Meanwhile, Chuck was still at the party. _Where is Nathaniel? _he thought. He saw a Nate like figure and he walked up to him. Sure enough, it was Nate. Chuck glared at him. Nate got confused.

"What's with the face?"

"What the hell Nate!"

He pushed Nate back. Nate almost fell back but stood still in front of Chuck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kissing Blair!"

Nate finally got it. _Crap_ he thought. Chuck punched him in the stomach. Nate grabbed his gut. Chuck punched him again and again. He never wanted to hit his best friend, but he had to. After Chuck beat the crap out of Nate he started to walk away. Before he left the pool for good, he turned around and spoke.

"I hate you, Nate!"

Nate stood in shock. Rarely had Chuck ever called him Nate, and when he did he was really upset. He also never told anyone he hated them. He may insult them, but never hate. Nate sighed. Meanwhile, Kyle opened the door for Serena and let her in. He put her on the bed. She smiled.

"Thanks for saving me."

He smiled.

"Don't mention it."

She laughed. He couldn't help it but laugh too. She pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back. There was something contagious about her. He liked it. They separated but looked into each other's eyes. Serena started to lean in and so did he. Their lips touched. Their kisses grew more and more passionate. He started to lean down on top of her. She kept pulling him down. They parted for a second. They were breathing heavily. Kyle looked into her eyes.

"What are we doing?"

She managed to speak through her heavy breathing.

"I don't know, but I like it."

She pulled him back into their kiss. _I can't believe I am going to do this_, he thought. Meanwhile, Jenny and Sharon were still at the party. Jenny turned to Sharon.

"Tomorrow, we should totally set you and Chuck up."

Sharon's eyes went wide.

"Me and Chuck?"

"Yeah. Come on, with Blair out of the picture he has no one. You should be the one to fill in that gap."

Sharon smiled at that idea.

"Okay. Tomorrow."

She looked down at her watch. It read one thirty seven.

"Crap. My mom's probably wondering where I am."

"Well there aren't that many places you could go. We're on a cruise ship."

Sharon laughed.

"Well I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Sharon waved goodbye. She made her way to her room. _Me and Chuck! This is going to be awesome! _she thought. Tomorrow could either be awesome or a nightmare.

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Well the party went well. Sort of. King C dumped Queen B. Did I have anything to do with it? I hope so. Sorry, B. C was even mad at King N. Are they going to let a girl come between them again? More drama was also present at the party with other East Side queen, S. Seems S and New Boy were getting pretty comfortable with each other. He saved her life after wannabe queen J pushed S into the pool. Careful J, you and your brother need all the friends you can get. New Boy even escorted S to her suite. Only problem was he never came out. I sense drama at tomorrow mornings breakfast.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	12. Morning After

**A/N: I apreciated the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you!!!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Kyle woke up. He looked at his surroundings. Everything seemed like a blur. He noticed a slight breeze. He looked down at himself and realized he wasn't wearing clothes. He looked at the girl sleeping beside him. It was obvious she wasn't wearing any clothes either. She looked like an angel when she slept. _crap! What have I done? _he thought. He started to get off the bed when Serena's eyes began to slowly open. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning."

He just smiled. What would you say to your best friend's ex-girlfriend that you just had sex with? He started to gather his stuff off the ground. He put on his shirt and shorts. Serena still lay in bed. She sat up and looked at him.

"You don't have to leave just yet."

He looked at her.

"I know, but maybe it's better for both of us if I do."

She frowned.

"Do you mean you didn't enjoy last night?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that maybe I should leave. I wouldn't want people saying negative things about you."

Serena smiled.

"Thanks for thinking of me, but I don't care what people think of me."

Kyle took a deep breath.

"But I care about Dan and the last thing I would want to do is to hurt my best friend. You understand right?"

She nodded. She knew he cared about Dan and so did she. She didn't want to hurt him even though he had already hurt her. He walked over to her.

"Well I better get going."

He kissed the top of her head. She gave him a quick hug. He walked out the door. Serena sighed. She couldn't believe that last night had happened. She put her head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep. That didn't last long because her phone rang. She didn't even bother looking the name that was flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

She heard Blair's voice.

"Serena, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You and Kyle?"

Serena almost dropped her phone. How did she know? This was not good. She heard Blair's voice again.

"S, you there?"

"Yeah."

"So is it true?"

Serena took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Oh my….."

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. So me and Kyle had sex. It's not the end of the world."

"But what about Dan?"

Serena thought about Dan. He was probably going to hate Kyle forever. She spoke.

"Dan will understand if I tell him."

"Okay. Well bye. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay."

She hung up. She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. She washed up and left her suite. She traveled to the second floor restaurant. She saw Eric and Blair waiting for her. Blair smiled as she approached.

"S! Glad you could make it."

Serena smiled at the two of them. She sat down. They quickly ordered some pancakes. Serena turned to Blair.

"Does anyone else know?"

Blair looked down at her pancakes.

"It was on Gossip Girl."

Serena dropped her fork. _Gossip Girl? Shit! _she thought. Eric decided to speak.

"Don't think to much of it. It will probably blow over in no time."

"I'd like to think so."

He went back to eating his pancake. Blair finished her pancakes pretty quickly. She stood up when she was done.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Serena gave her a worried look.

"Do you have to?"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I forgot to go this morning."

"Okay."

Blair smiled and went to the bathroom on the second floor. She checked to see if anyone was there before she went into a stall. She held her brown curls back and bowed her head over the toilet. She put her index feeling in her mouth. The contents of her stomach came out. She couldn't look at it. _Why did he leave me! _she thought. How could she do this to herself? She puked up the rest of the contents of her stomach before leaving the stall. She rinsed her mouth before going back to the table. She put on her best smile. They were all finished their breakfast. They got up and went to the deck. Eric found them some chairs. They ordered some lemonade and looked out at the ocean. Even though their lives were filled with drama they could not control, the ocean would always be there. Meanwhile, Jenny and Sharon were sitting in the deck lounge. Chuck was sitting near them at a bar. Jenny smiled at Sharon.

"He's right there."

Sharon blushed.

"I know."

"So got up to him."

"I'll do something stupid."

"Well then think Blair. You are confident. You are Wonder Woman."

Sharon giggled.

"Yeah right. I'm Wonder Woman."

"Come on. Just go."

She gave her a little push. Sharon sauntered over to where Chuck was sitting. She leaned up against the bar.

"Hey Chuck."

He turned to look at her. She was smiling.

"Hey."

She sat on the empty stool beside him.

"So did you hear about Serena and that Kyle guy?"

He sighed.

"I don't want to come off rude, but I don't feel like talking about gossip."

She quickly shook her head. _Crap, now what do I talk about_, she thought. She smiled again.

"So, this cruise is pretty cool."

He took another sip of his scotch.

"Yeah, I thought so. Now it's just another boat in the ocean. Nothing special."

She sighed.

"Is the Blair thing bothering you?"

He didn't reply. He didn't want to. She spoke again.

"I know you don't want to talk about her, but maybe it will help you."

He looked at her.

"You may be right, but I have to go."

She smiled. She could talk to him later. He walked off. _Don't worry Chuck. I can help you get over her_, thought Sharon. Meanwhile, Nate was walking around on deck. He was still pretty hammered from last night. He couldn't remember a thing. He saw Blair, Eric and Serena sitting on some chairs. He walked over to them.

"Hey you guys."

They all turned to look at him. They all had glares on their faces. His face became confused.

"What is it?"

They kept glaring. They all got up and started walking away. Nate grabbed Eric's arm.

"Eric, what the hell is going on?"

Eric glared at him.

"You should check out Gossip Girl, because I sure as hell aren't going to tell you. I don't need you hurting anyone else I care about."

Nate looked confused as Eric walked away. How did he hurt someone? Nate sat on a lounge chair and started wondering. Meanwhile, Kyle had arrived back in his room. He couldn't wipe a grin off his face. He tried to be as quiet as a mouse when he entered the room, but Dan still noticed him. He was sitting on the bed reading _Misery. _Dan looked up when he entered. Kyle just waved. Dan spoke.

"So where were you last night?"

Kyle froze with fear. He didn't want to tell his best friend about having sex with his ex girlfriend. He turned to look at Dan.

"I guess I was just drunk and crashed at Nate's."

_I hope he believes it_, he thought. Dan looked at him. Anger was slowly taking over his eyes.

"Really? But what about Serena?"

Kyle gulped.

"Serena?"

"Yeah, you know my ex girlfriend. I still love her, you know."

"I know who she is."

Dan stood up.

"Exactly. You know who she is. You know how much she means to me. How could you!"

Kyle looked at him. His eyes became apologetic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I didn't want to hurt you."

Dan glared at him.

"It's a little late for apologies. I don't even want to speak to you."

Dan grabbed his book and walked out the door. How could this happen? He was his best friend. This was not the way things were supposed to be. Meanwhile, Jenny and Sharon had now moved on to the pool. They were both sitting on pool chairs and checking out the cutest guys that walked past them. Jenny turned to Sharon.

"So how are things with Chuck?"

Sharon blushed.

"Well I can talk to him no problem. I'm going to make him talk to me about Blair. Maybe I'll find some juicy gossip."

Jenny smiled at that idea. _Blair can't stay on top forever_, she thought.

"Great. I think you could give Chuck everything he deserved."

Sharon smiled.

"I hope so. I never got why he went out with Blair anyway."

"Join the club. All I know is Blair slept with him and things just happened. He even gave her a promise ring, but he took it back last night."

Sharon's ears perked up.

"Promise ring?"

"Yeah he gave it to Blair a few weeks ago. Guess she couldn't stand up to the expectations."

Sharon couldn't stop thinking about the promise ring. _What if he gave it to me! _she thought. They ordered some lemonade. Could Sharon land Chuck? Meanwhile, Serena and Blair were getting pedicures at the salon/spa. Serena had gotten a pink nail polish color. She felt sort of happy but not completely. Could she be missing Dan? Blair had opted for ruby red. It reminded her of Chuck. Sinister. Evil. Caring. Prince Charming. She sighed at the thought of him. After they got their feet done, they went to the deck to relax. They looked out at the ocean. Blair spoke first.

"I miss Chuck."

Serena sat up straight away. Blair even surprised herself. She missed Chuck? She took a deep breath.

"I miss Chuck. I love him."

Tears began to flow down her face. She really did truly love him. Serena moved over and pulled Blair into an embrace. Blair finally spoke through her tears.

"I want him back. He was my everything."

Serena pulled her back into an embrace. Even though she despised Chuck with all her heart, she couldn't deny how happy he made Blair feel. Blair always seemed nicer and friendlier with him. Serena kept comforting her. She hated seeing her best friend in pain. She turned and looked at Serena.

"S, are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you?"

"Seriously. The whole Kyle thing, are you okay?"

Serena took a deep breath. Was she okay?

"I don't know. I guess I needed a break from Dan."

Blair nodded.

"Well Kyle seems like a nice guy."

Serena smiled.

"I think he is. I just don't want to come between him and Dan."

"I know what you mean. I hate ruining things for Nate and Chuck."

Tears started falling down her face again. She couldn't stop thinking about Chuck. She really did feel like he was her soul mate. Serena pulled her back into the embrace. Did it seem like drama was following both of them around?

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Spotted: New Boy leaving S's suite this morning, wearing the same swimming shorts he wore yesterday. Looks like New Boy has some explaining to do. Queen's B and S and king in training, E were seen having an enjoyable breakfast. Where are your men, girls? Looks like King N still has no idea what's going on. Better find out soon. Is it just me or does it seem that Redhead seems to be talking to King C every chance she gets. Is she trying to get him? Redhead, you are no match for Queen B. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	13. Couple of Love Struck Fools

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed! Enjoy!**

Chuck sat alone in his suite. Just yesterday, he had been thinking of Blair's face when she saw his surprise. Too bad Nate had to go ahead and ruin it for him. Chuck looked around. Blair's stuff was still there. She would probably come by later and pick it up. He tried to distract himself by watching TV. There weren't many things on. He finally saw that there was movie on. He decided to watch it. There appeared Audrey Hepburn climbing out of a taxi cab in front of Tiffany's. _Blair's favourite movie_, he thought. He couldn't help but smile. He glanced at his side table. He pulled out the drawer. Inside was the promise ring. He wished he hadn't taken it back, but he had to. He kept looking at it. Imagining that it was on her slender fingers. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Chuck put the ring back and closed the drawer. He got up and opened the door. There stood Eric.

"Van der Woodsen, why are you here?"

"Blair asked me to pick up a few of her things."

Chuck felt a pain in his heart. Was it breaking? She didn't even want to see him. Eric walked in and grabbed one of Blair's suitcases. Chuck spoke.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm alright."

Eric picked up the suitcase. Chuck wanted to find out more about Blair.

"How is she?"

Eric put down the suitcase and turned around and looked at him.

"She's been alright. I know she tries to hide her tears a lot."

Chuck couldn't bear to think of Blair crying. He had even promised her he would let nothing happen to her and here he was. She was crying over him. How could he let her down. Eric grabbed the suitcase and walked out the door. Chuck closed it. He needed to talk to her, but he wasn't ready to forgive her, or Nate. Meanwhile, Nate was sitting on the same deck chair he had been on earlier. He had finally realized why they had been glaring at him and he vaguely remembered Chuck yelling at him. His thoughts were interrupted by Kyle's voice.

"Can I join you?"

Nate looked at the empty seat beside him.

"Yeah, man."

Kyle sat down. Nate spoke.

"Today sucks."

Kyle nodded.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

"Stupid Gossip bitch!"

"That Gossip Girl person?"

"Yeah. Stupid idiot tells everyone about what me and Blair did."

"You and Blair?"

Nate turned to him.

"I was drunk. I guess I just sort of let my body take over."

Kyle looked at him wide eyed. Nate laughed.

"Not like that man. I meant my lips. I kissed her."

"Oh."

Nate sighed.

"I mean I know I should wish it didn't happen, but a part of me is glad it happened."

Kyle smiled. He was sort of glad as well that he had slept with Serena. There was something about her. Kyle turned to Nate.

"I guess we're both just some love struck fools."

Nate laughed.

"Yeah. That we are."

They looked back out at the ocean. Meanwhile, Blair was waiting for Eric in his suite. The door opened and in he came carrying her suitcase. Her face lit up.

"Thank you Eric."

He just smiled.

"You're welcome."

He placed her suitcase near the couch. He collapsed on the couch.

"You sure can pack a lot."

She giggled.

"Well I need to have my necessities."

"Can you get less necessities."

They both laughed. She joined him on the couch. She took a deep breath.

"What did Chuck do?"

"He was alright. I think he misses you."

She felt butterflies inside. He missed her! She fell back against the couch. The butterflies were still there. Eric smiled.

"You should talk to him."

Blair looked out his window.

"I don't think so. He told me to rot in hell. That doesn't exactly mean have nice talk with me."

Eric sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him tonight? That gives you lots of time to think about what to say."

Blair smiled.

"Eric you truly are a genius."

"Well, I know that."

They both laughed. Blair turned to Eric.

"Okay, I'll talk to him tonight."

Eric smiled. She looked down at her watch. It read eleven forty. She turned back to Eric.

"Let's get some lunch. You can help me on what to say to him."

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think that I would be the best person to help you in this situation?"

She giggled and helped him off the couch.

"Just help me. Please?"

She smiled at him. He couldn't say no.

"Fine. I'll help you."

She pulled him in a hug.

"Thank you. I'll be out of here before you know it."

He smiled at the thought of having his room back to himself. He turned back to her.

"Well, let's get started then."

She laughed. Meanwhile, Serena was sitting at a table in the dining hall. She had been waiting for lunch since breakfast. While she was eating, Kyle walked up to her table. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

He smiled.

"Can I join you?"

Serena nodded her head. He pulled out the empty seat and sat down. She looked at him.

"So, how are things with Dan?"

He sighed.

"He is mad at me. The last time he was mad at me was when I took the book he wanted from the library. We were five and that only lasted a day."

Serena looked down at her plate. This wasn't any of Kyle's fault. She was the one who kissed him. It was her fault. She looked back up.

"Don't worry. He'll probably forgive you. It's me he will never want to see again."

Kyle shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I'd say it was me that he never would want to see again."

Kyle ordered some food. They ate and talked for a bit. The whole time, they both thought about what would happen between them. Were they a couple? Were the friends? Were they sex buddies? So many questions. Finally, Serena turned to him.

"Kyle, what are we?"

He looked at her.

"I don't know."

She sighed.

"Me neither. And that's what scares me."

He nodded. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was for both him and her. Suddenly, someone they both knew shouldn't have seen that was there.

"Having fun?"

They looked up and saw Dan. He was glaring at the both of them. They both quickly retracted their hands. Kyle spoke first.

"Dan, it's not like it seems."

"So you two were not holding hands?"

He was still glaring at them. Kyle spoke again.

"We were but it wasn't for what you think."

"Save it for someone who cares. You two are dead to me."

He began to turn around but Serena's voice stops him.

"Dan, it really isn't what you think."

He turns around and glares at her.

"Well that's a little hard to believe since it is coming from the Upper East Side slut herself."

Serena held her tears. Had he just said that? She looked him straight in the eyes.

"You are one hell of a bastard."

She walked away before he could the tears fall from her eyes. Dan went back and glared at Kyle. Kyle stood up. Nothing but rage covered his face. He simply walked away. Sometimes you just have to do the right thing. Dan turned around and spoke as he was walking away.

"Have a good time with her. She'll throw you to the curb the second she can."

Kyle didn't listen and kept walking. Meanwhile, Jenny and Sharon were sitting on deck chairs. Jenny turned to Sharon.

"Why don't you ask Chuck out?"

Sharon almost dropped her bowl of strawberries.

"What?'

"Ask him out. You could get some alone time with him, if you know what I mean."

Sharon blushed.

"Well I would like to, but I barely know him."

"Then, tell him you can help him with Blair."

"But I don't want him with Blair."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say you would get them back together. He would think that but he could start liking you and forget about her."

"Do you think that would work?"

Jenny smiled her mischievous smile.

"Of course."

Sharon ate another strawberry.

"Okay. I'll ask him out."

Jenny picked up a strawberry from the bowl.

"Great. How about you ask him right now? He's over there."

Sharon looked at where Jenny was looking. He was lying on a deck chair a couple chairs away from them. Sharon turned to look at Jenny again.

"Okay."

She handed the bowl of strawberries to Jenny. She checked herself in her compact mirror before standing up. She casually walked up to Chuck.

"Hey Chuck."

He looked up at her.

"Um hey."

She smiled.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

She sat down on the chair beside him. _Why didn't he make room for me! _she thought. She smiled at him.

"Do you want Blair back?"

He looked out at the ocean. He didn't want to reply. After all these were personal feelings. Sharon smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. I was actually wondering if I could help you get her back."

Chuck looked at her.

"But I never lost her. She broke my heart, I had to let her go."

"Yes, but it's obvious you want her back. I could help you."

His eyes went wide.

"Help me?"

"Yes. You could show Blair what she's missing."

He smirked. This could work to his advantage.

"Ok."

She smiled.

"Great. How about dinner tonight? We can go over the plan."

"Sure."

She smiled and walked away to were Jenny was sitting. Jenny looked up when Sharon approached.

"So?"

Sharon was still smiling.

"We're having dinner tonight!"

Jenny wanted to squeal but didn't want to cause a scene.

"Let's go back to my room."

They practically ran to her room. Sharon plopped down on the bed.

"I can't believe I'm having dinner with Chuck!"

She squealed. Jenny squealed with her. Her plan was falling into place.

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Does Lonely Boy regret ever slapping Queen B? Well he sure seems to be feeling the aftermath. Even Queen S and his 'best friend' New Boy want nothing to do with him. Let them be Lonely Boy. They need some action. Speaking of action, looks like Redhead is going to be getting some. Sources say that J's new acquaintance is going to be having dinner with King C tonight. Can't wait to see what Queen B has to say about it.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	14. We Have A Winner

**A/N: Enjoy and review!**

Blair sat on Eric's bed. They had just returned from lunch, where they thought of what Blair would say to Chuck that night. Eric was sitting beside her. She turned to him.

"Do you think the plan will work?"

He smiled.

"Positive."

She smiled at him.

"I better get dressed."

She got off the bed and went to her suitcase. She pulled out two dresses.

"Should I wear this?"

She was holding up a gray dress. It came up to her knee and was synched at the middle. It had lace embroidery. Eric spoke.

"It's nice."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the other dress. It was black and tight fitting. It was a halter and was a little shorter. It had a red rose embroidered in it near the bottom. Something about it screamed Chuck Bass. Eric smiled.

"I think we have a winner."

Blair smiled.

"I think we do."

She went to the bathroom and tried it on. She came out. Eric gasped. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked amazing. He didn't know how, but she looked better than she had on the night of the prom. She smiled at his reaction. She puts on her black Jimmy Choos and grabs her Versace black handbag. She puts on some make up and decides not to go with a headband. Time to be something different. She takes on more look in the mirror. _Here we go_, she thought. She smiled at Eric, before walking out. She walks out onto the second floor. Meanwhile, Sharon sat across from Chuck. She couldn't stop staring at him. _He's so fine_, she thought. They were eating spaghetti. Sharon spoke.

"So, this is going really well isn't it?"

Chuck just shrugged. They had barely talked and every time they did, he would quickly end the conversation. All he had on his mind was Blair. His Blair. Sharon looked annoyed. She smiled.

"Should we hang out tomorrow? I heard it's going to be great weather."

He just sighed. She spoke again.

"I heard it's supposed to rain in two days. We should make best of sun."

She went and grabbed his hand and smiled. _Why isn't he doing anything?_, she thought. She took a deep breath. Maybe in order to get what she wanted she needed to take a little risk. She got up from her chair and leaned toward him. She crashed her lips on top of his. She heard a gasp. They both separated and looked and a beautifully dressed Blair. It looked like tears were going to come down. Chuck instantly got up, but she had already turned and walked away. He chased after her. They walk out onto the deck. He grabs her arm. She turns and glares at him.

"Get your hands off me, Bass."

He does as she wishes, but never looses eye contact. Tears had started falling down her face. He wiped them. She looked at him.

"Don't you have Sharon to get back to?"

He keeps looking at her.

"She's a psycho."

Blair managed to smile.

"Why are we doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are we always hurting each other?"

He sighed.

"I guess because we can't always show our true feelings."

Blair moved in closer to him.

"Chuck, I will always love you."

He moved a strand of hair out of the way.

"I will always love you too, Waldorf."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry."

He looks into her eyes. They were full of honesty. She spoke again.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Nate. He did kiss me though. And when you said the stuff you did, I thought I would never feel butterflies again. But when I was coming here, they came back. Chuck, I could never hurt you and I'm sorry if I have."

She leans on his chest. She smiles. He makes her feel calm. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry as well. I should have listened to you about Nate. I promised I would and I didn't keep up my deal. I'm sorry. I couldn't ever forgive myself if I ever hurt you again."

She looked into his eyes. She smiled. He leaned in. Their lips touched. Gentle at first, but more and more passion built. They were back together again. Meanwhile, Jenny was sitting in her room. Dan was bunking with her for the night. He was already getting comfortable on the floor when the door flew open. Sharon came in. She looked furious. She sat down beside Jenny.

"Blair is a bitch!"

Jenny smiled. Dan smiled as well from the floor. Jenny turned to Sharon.

"What did she do this time?"

"She came in and totally stole Chuck's attention."

Jenny laughed.

"That's Blair for you."

"I wish it wasn't. Why did she have to wear that black dress!"

"Black dress?"

"Yeah she came in wearing this black dress no guy could resist. I hate her!"

Sharon fell back on the bed. She had actually wanted Chuck. Jenny had a mischievous smile appear on her face.

"Maybe we could get her back, for the whole Chuck thing."

Sharon sat up and smiled.

"That would make my summer!"

Dan listened from the ground. _This can't be good_, he thought. Meanwhile, Kyle lay asleep on Serena's bed with Serena in his arms. He had comforted her after what Dan had said. They had both fallen asleep. Her eyes started to flutter open. She smiled when she realized she was in someone's arms. She looked up and saw a sleeping Kyle. She carefully got out of his arms and looked at him. She leaned in and gave him a subtle kiss. He immediately woke up. He smiled when he saw Serena.

"Hello."

She smiled.

"Hello. Have a good nap?"

He stroked her hair.

"It was good, especially with you."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. There was something about Kyle that got her blood going.

"Let's go to your room."

"Why? It's not even half as good as this one."

She smiled.

"You're right. How about we go to the pool instead?"

He smiled.

"Fine, but I need to get my swimming shorts."

She smiled.

"I was thinking no shorts."

He grinned naughtily at her.

"Okay."

She smiled. They got up and went to the pool. Meanwhile, Nate sat in the deck bar. He had his seventh shot. Or was it his ninth? Either way he was completely wasted. He started staggering toward a bunch of girls that were dancing.

"Hey girlies."

They laughed but moved in closer. They all knew who he was. He was one of the richest people on the ship. They started dancing around him. He smiled.

"You girlies can dance. Well except for you."

He pointed to a blonde in pink. She acted disgusted and walked away. A few snickers were heard. He kept dancing, until there was only one girl left. She was about five foot five. She had straight brown hair and was wearing a short green dress. She spoke to him.

"You look really hot, Nate."

He stopped dancing.

"How do you know my name? Are you a stalker?"

She laughed.

"Everyone knows who you are."

"Well, that's sort of creepy."

She laughed again. He got annoyed.

"Stop laughing. Are so dumb? Nothing is funny."

She stopped. He turned and walked away. He muttered to himself.

"Stupid gold diggers."

He reached the deck and stared out at the ocean. Even though he felt like throwing up, the ocean calmed him down. He heard someone approaching him. He turned around and saw Eric.

"Eric! My man!"

Eric just gave him a small wave. Nate staggered toward him.

"What's my homie been up to?"

Eric just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Just getting my party on."

"You seem to do that a lot."

Nate smiled.

"Hell yeah. Cause I am the party master!"

Eric tried not to laugh. Nate spoke again.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We should go to Disneyland."

"But we're on a cruise."

"Then stop the cruise!"

Eric just looked at the ground. Nate was a weird drunk. Nate spoke again.

"Have you seen Blair Chair?"

"No. She's probably with Chuck."

Nate's voice saddened.

"Oh."

He sat on a nearby deck chair. Eric sat beside him. Nate spoke.

"I miss being Blair's boyfriend."

Eric sighed.

"You have to get over that. She's with Chuck."

"But I want Blair!"

Eric rolled his eyes. Drunk Nate always had to act like a five year old. Nate spoke again.

"You know that movie?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the ship and that girl."

"Um Titanic?"

"Is that the one where the ship sinks?"

"Yeah."

"Well then that's the one."

"So what about the movie?"

Nate sighed.

"I wish I could be the lead guy and Blair could be the lead girl."

Eric didn't know what to say. Finally he thought of something.

"But the lead guy dies in the end."

Nate's face went shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't you seen that scene when Leonardo DiCaprio sinks to the bottom of the ocean."

Nate looked at the ocean. Maybe he didn't want to be the lead anymore. Suddenly, his stomach felt weird. Eric looked worried.

"You okay, Nate?"

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Eric panicked. He helped him up and brought him over to the side of the ship. Nate immediately vomited. Eric looked the other way. The less he saw, the better. He heard Nate speak.

"Oh shit!"

Eric sighed. _This was going to be a long night_, he thought.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Looks like King C and Queen B have reconciled. Too bad Redhead. Looks like you weren't a match for our true Queen B. But don't fret, the night is still young. I sure hope some drama erupts. Well we all know there will be, especially after lights out.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	15. Love Is In The Air, So Is Revenge

**A/N: I want to thank all of those who have reviewed. I might not update a lot this week simply because it's the week before spring break and report cards are coming out and a lot of assignments due. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Blair felt herself being picked up. Chuck carried her all the way down to the third floor. He opened the door. Their lips still together. He carried her over to the bed. Passion still in the air. He got up and closed the door. When he came back, there was a naughty smirk on his face. Blair smiled and pulled him back into a kiss. He came down on top of her. She went for the buttons on his shirt. She opened them as slowly as she could, to torture him. She slipped off his shirt. He brought her up to him and gently pulled down the zipper of her black dress.

_Damn Blair. You should wear that black dress more often_, he thought. They parted only so she could throw her black dress on the floor. She looked into his eyes and smiled before resuming to kiss him. Her hands went straight for his belt buckle. She took it off and tossed it near her dress. He pulled his pants off for her. She started to push him down. It was her turn to be in control. She kissed him passionately before pulling down his boxers. She gave him sweet kisses on his chest. He couldn't help but smile. He liked it when she was gentle. He decided it was enough of sweetness and time for some spice. He flipped her over and continued kissing her. Her hands were tangled in his hair. He took this is an opportunity to take off her panties. He threw them on the floor. He brought her up, while still kissing her. He unhooked her bra and took one of her breasts and kneaded it. She gasped. He smirked. She was liking it. He brought her back down. They kissed. More and more passion as they went. Chuck pushed in. She moaned in pleasure.

"Chuck……….."

He gave her one more thrust before collapsing beside her. They were both breathing heavily. She smiled at him. She moved in closer. His arm around her. She looked at him.

"That was……….amazing."

Chuck smiled.

"No, you were."

"Stop being modest."

"I can't. You make me say nice things."

She chuckled.

"I guess that's a part of my charm."

He smirked.

"And being unbelievably hot is mine."

Blair playfully hit him.

"Well you now how to ruin a perfectly good moment."

Chuck just kept on smirking.

"Any moment with you is a good moment."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"No problem. Hey, how about we get out of here?"

She smiled.

"Okay. Where?"

"I was thinking we go to the pool and finish your surprise."

She kissed him.

"I thought you would never ask."

He helped her off the bed.

"You know I would have to ask."

She gave him another kiss before grabbing her bikini and heading off into the bathroom to change. Chuck just stood there. Blair sure made him go crazy. Meanwhile, Kyle was staring at Serena. They were both in the outdoor pool. Serena smiled and swam toward him. She gave him a kiss. She wouldn't have done anything like this with Dan. He wouldn't dare do anything like that. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was a big smile on his face. She spoke.

"Kyle, you truly are amazing."

"Well I like hearing that."

She laughed.

"It's true though. You are amazing."

He smiled.

"So are you."

She kissed him. Why was he just so wonderful? They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Serena smiled.

"I would have never thought that I would have ever kissed you, let alone sleep with you."

Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, me neither. But things can change in a second."

She sighed.

"I know, but sometimes I'm glad things change."

He smiled. She also smiled. They leaned in and kissed.

"Oh my god!"

They broke apart and looked at who the voice belonged to. They gasped. Blair and Chuck stood on the pool deck. Chuck looked like he was going to throw up. Blair was in shock. Chuck spoke.

"Damnit, Van der Woodsen wear some clothes!"

Serena covered herself as best as she could in the pool. Blair spoke.

"I have to go."

She walked out. Still in shock. Chuck followed her out. Serena turned to Kyle. He too was also in shock. She laughed. The laughing grew. She couldn't help it. Kyle joined her. They laughed in the pool. Meanwhile, Eric and Nate were still on the deck. Nate had finished throwing up but was still drunk. They were sitting on chairs. Nate spoke.

"I am one hell of a guy in bed. If I was a girl I would fuck me everyday."

Eric looked at him. _What the hell did he drink?_, he thought. Nate spoke again.

"Seriously, I think that's the reason Blair was happier with Chuck. Because he was better in bed."

Eric looked away. Trying not to laugh. Is that why he thought Blair picked Chuck? Because he was better in bed?

"Yeah that's the reason."

Eric was barely sarcastic. Ever. Nate spoke.

"See, I knew that had to be the reason. I mean if you're happy in bed -"

He started to draw a circle with his fingers.

"-You're happy in life."

Eric just looked at him. Completely weirded out. Nate spoke again.

"Well you wouldn't know that yet."

Nate smiled. Eric just gave him a nervous laugh. They heard footsteps. They looked and saw Blair and Chuck. Chuck immediately went for the side of the boat. Blair was in shock. Nate got up and stood beside her.

"What's wrong Blair Chair?"

She didn't look at him. Eric walked up and stood on her other side. She was as white as ghost. He spoke.

"Blair, you alright?"

She still didn't respond. Chuck was done with the side of the boat. He walked over to them and put his arm around Blair. Eric spoke.

"What's the matter?"

Chuck looked at him.

"Serena."

Eric's face became confused.

"Serena?"

"Kyle."

Nate's face also became confused.

"Kyle?"

Chuck turned and looked at Nate.

"Both of them. In the pool. No clothes."

Eric's eyes went wide. Nate's as well. Blair was still pale. Her eyes never left the floor. Chuck went back to the side of the boat. Eric turned to Blair.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. I wouldn't worry to much about it."

She looked at him.

"I don't care what they do, just as long as I don't see it."

Eric couldn't help but laugh. Nate started laughing too. Blair looked at both of them. She stamped her foot. Both of them stopped laughing at once. She tried to be stern with them but couldn't help it. She started laughing and they joined her. Chuck came back once again from the side of the boat. He looked at them with a confused expression on his face.

"What have you two done to my girlfriend?"

They didn't hear him because of their laughter. The laughter soon died down. Blair went and stood by Chuck. She smiled at him. She turned back to the other two boys.

"How about we all go to the restaurant?"

Eric looked at his watch.

"Isn't it a little late?"

"Nonsense. They're always open."

Eric smiled. He couldn't argue with that. Nate spoke.

"That's a great idea. They have an awesome bar!"

Chuck intervened.

"Which you will not be going near."

Nate's smile disappeared. Chuck was only looking out for him. Even though he was still a little upset about the whole Blair and Nate thing, he couldn't let it affect him. They all walked down to the fifth floor dining hall. Meanwhile, Jenny, Sharon and Dan were sitting in Jenny's room. Dan was speaking.

"So let me get this straight. You want to ruin their lives by taking everything important to them?"

Jenny smiled.

"Yup."

Dan looked confused.

"Okay. One question, how are you going to do that?"

Sharon spoke.

"It's easy. We just need to break up all the relationships, including friendships."

Dan was still confused.

"But they can always forgive each other."

Jenny sighed.

"Will you stop being a downer?"

"I'm just being realistic."

Jenny rolled her eyes and got out her cell phone. Dan looked at her.

"You're not using that."

Jenny looked at him.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Well how are you going to explain the long distance bills to dad?"

She sighed.

"I'll find away. I just need to call Carter."

Dan's eyes grew wide.

"Carter?"

"Yes."

"You're not calling him."

"Like I said before, you can't tell me what to do."

She looked through her contact list. She found Carter's name. The ringing started. He picked up.

"Hey, Jenny."

She smiled.

"Hello Carter."

"To what do I owe this call?"

"Me and Sharon are going to ruin them for good."

"Really? I thought you already tried?"

"Well that didn't go as planned."

"Okay. So why are you calling me about your new plan?"

She smiled a mischievous smile.

"We're going to make a small stop Florida in a week."

"Okay…."

"So I was wondering if you could join us? There are still a few more rooms left."

She could practically hear him smile.

"Alright. I'll join you. In a week."

She smiled.

"Okay, see you then."

She hung up and turned to see a wide eyed Dan. She laughed.

"What?"

He sighed.

"Carter Baizen? On a cruise? Hell no."

Jenny sighed.

"Get over it. He's coming."

He got up and walked over to his suitcase and took out another book.

"Okay then. He's your problem."

He knew Carter would probably the worst thing to happen to the already ruined cruise. How much worse could it get?


	16. Guess Who?

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

The next few days went by fast, but they were mainly boring. Everyone hung out with the same people and did the same things. Serena and Kyle spent a lot of time together, especially in their rooms. Blair and Chuck seemed happier than ever. Nate drank less and hung out with Eric. Eric tried to get a tan but failed. Sharon and Jenny had spent as much time as they could indoors, to work on their plan for when Carter came. Dan didn't even sit near them when they worked on their plan. He just took his book and left. The less he knew of their plan the better. The sun had gone and now it would rain. Finally after a week on the water, the cruise ship finally took it's first stop in Florida. Passengers were allowed to leave and do some shopping. Jenny and Sharon were waiting in front of the ship for Carter. Jenny looked around. _Where is he? _she thought. She looked around and saw a guy with chestnut hair and big smile on his face walking over to them with two suitcases in hand. Jenny gasped. It was Carter. She practically ran up to him, with Sharon in tow. Carter smiled as she approached.

"Jenny!"

She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Carter!"

She pulled back. He stared at Sharon and smiled. _She is a hottie_, he thought. Sharon shyly smiled at him. Jenny beckoned for her to come.

"Sharon I would like you to meet Carter Baizen, the true King of the Upper East Side."

Carter stuck out his hand and Sharon shook it. Jenny smiled at the two of them. She turned to Carter.

"We better get you unpacked."

They all walked back on to the cruise ship. Jenny and Sharon showed Carter around the ship. He was in awe of everything. Good thing he had saved money from giving lap dances. Jenny finally showed him his room. It was next to Sharon's, though it was only one bedroom. Carter put his heavy suitcase on the bed. He looked around.

"This trip is going to be amazing."

Jenny smiled at him.

"I know. We could get them back for everything they have done to us."

Carter smirked.

"That too. But look at this ship. It really is amazing."

His eyes caught Sharon's. She gave him a small smile which he returned with an equally small smile. Jenny interrupted.

"I wonder what Gossip Girl is going to say."

Carter smirked.

"I think we all know she's going to have field day."

Jenny chuckled. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh, Sharon we must go. Remember those plans we made at the spa?"

Sharon broke back into reality.

"Oh yeah."

She got up and walked to the door. She turned around.

"Bye, Carter."

He smiled at her.

"Bye, Sharon."

She walked out the door. Jenny followed. She stood in the doorframe and looked at Carter.

"Thanks for coming. I couldn't have done this on my own."

"No problem."

Jenny smiled at him before walking out the door and catching up with Sharon. Meanwhile, Blair, Chuck, Eric, Nate, Serena and Kyle were making their way back to the cruise ship. They had just spent five hours straight near the dock. Serena and Blair had gone shopping and picked up some new skirts. The boys had gone sight seeing and even gone to the beach but unfortunately Eric had stepped on a jellyfish. Nate was now carrying him. They finally reached the ship. Serena got one of the crew members to carry Eric back to his suite. Blair and Chuck went back to their suite, after promising everyone they would meet them for dinner later. Chuck closed the suite door. Blair was putting away one of the necklaces she had bought that day. Chuck crept behind her and put his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck. She couldn't help but blush. Just then, Chuck and Blair's phone alerted them that they had messages. Of habit, they both picked up their phones and opened the message. No one could have prepared them for what they read.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like our very own Upper East Side royalty has yet another unwelcome guest on their cruise. It is none other then the stripper himself, Carter Baizen! Who would have thought that profits from doing a few lap dances and working a sweat on the pole could afford a cruise? Guess we undermined you, Carter. But where could he even have thought of coming on a cruise? All signs point to Little J.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Blair stood in shock. Carter Baizen was on the ship? Chuck looked at her. Both of their faces were washed with disbelief. Blair sat down on the bed. Suddenly this cruise didn't seem like something she wanted to be on. Chuck sat down beside her and put his arm around her. He pulled her closer to him and whispered.

"I won't let him near you. I promise."

She looked into his eyes. They were sincere. She smiled. She knew this was her knight in shining armour and not another loser covered in aluminium foil. She gave him a kiss. He pulled her closer to him. He was sure as hell that he would not let Carter come within a foot of her. And if he did, he would have to deal with Chuck Bass. Chuck fucking Bass. In the meantime, Serena just stared at her phone. Carter Baizen? Kyle looked at her. He didn't know what had happened. A second ago she had been kissing him passionately and then her phone beeped her. She had gotten up and went to read her message. _What did that message say?_ he thought. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Serena?"

She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

She looked at the ground. He instantly took that as a no. He pulled her into a hug and whispered.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath.

"Carter Baizen."

Kyle got confused. Who the hell was Carter Baizen?

"Who?"

Serena pulled back and looked at him.

"A very, very, very bad guy."

Kyle didn't ask why. What if the guy had been in prison or something like that. Serena spoke again.

"He's just bad news. He really knows how to destroy a person."

Kyle nodded his head. A person who could destroy you were the ones you didn't want to meet in a dark alley. He pulled Serena back into the hug. He would probably ask Nate or Eric who Carter was. He didn't want to bother Serena with his stupid questions. Meanwhile, Nate slammed his fist against the wall. _Carter! _he thought. Why the hell was he on the cruise? Nate was full of rage. He slammed the wall again.

"Why!"

He didn't care if he was loud. How could this happen! Carter Baizen was supposed to be a forgotten memory, not a living nightmare. He slammed his fist yet again. No one was as angry as him. Carter had tried to take his money once and luckily Chuck had gotten him out of it. Carter had also tried to embarrass him at the after prom, but he and Chuck had gotten out of that one too and embarrassed him so much that he would never show his face in the Upper East Side again. But now, what if Carter was more powerful? What if Nate and Chuck weren't good enough? Nate slammed his fist again. He just needed to get the frustration out. Meanwhile, Eric was seated on the couch in his suite. One of the crew members had put ice on his foot. It still hurt but not as much. Eric had read the message Gossip Girl had sent him. _Carter Baizen? Are you kidding me?_ he thought. What would they do? He already hated Carter ever since he had met him but he couldn't stand being on the same cruise as him. Maybe if he ignored him then he would leave him alone. That should work, right? Meanwhile, Jenny and Sharon were walking around on the deck. They had just come back from their spa appointment and Jenny had told Sharon about the message Gossip Girl had sent her. They were walking past a bunch of chairs when Jenny saw Dan sitting and reading. They walked up to him. Jenny spoke first.

"So did you hear?"

Dan looked at his sister.

"Yeah I heard. You must be proud of yourself."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Your sarcasm won't work here. I'm too happy."

"Yeah because everything about Carter screams happiest time of your life."

Jenny sighed.

"I don't see why you hate him."

Dan sighed.

"It's simple. He's a bad guy and he tried to ruin my ex-girlfriend's and her friends after prom. And I just hate the guy. See it's simple."

"No it's not. Serena isn't even your girlfriend anymore. Stop caring about her."

Dan looked Jenny straight in the eyes.

"It's not that easy."

Jenny raised her arms in frustration.

"Well you might as well get over her. She seems to have moved on to your ex-best friend."

Dan stiffened at the mention of Kyle. They had been best friends forever, even before Dan met Vanessa. But that had just been thrown away because of a girl. Dan chuckled to himself. Jenny and Sharon eyed him weirdly. Jenny spoke.

"Why are you laughing?"

Dan looked at her again. He was still laughing.

"It's nothing. It's just that this whole situation with Serena and Kyle reminds me of when everyone learned about Blair's affair."

Jenny smiled. That had been the happiest day of her life. Blair had gone down and Jenny had gone up, but that was nothing more than a memory now. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Me and Sharon have to go. We're going to go meet up with Carter."

Dan just rolled his eyes and returned to reading his book. As much as he hated the guy and thought he was scum, he didn't want to be bothered by his little sister. Jenny and Sharon ran down to the seventh floor and knocked on Carter's door. He opened it. He had changed clothes and was smiling. He invited them in. They both sat down on the bed. Jenny spoke first.

"Did Gossip Girl send you a message?"

Carter smiled.

"Of course. I can't wait to see what they have to think about me being here."

Sharon spoke next.

"So, what do you plan to do to them?"

Carter looked at her.

"I was thinking just ruining their lives so they would be so unbearable that they would never want to be near each other again, that way the Upper East Side could go back to the Upper East Side crew of course."

Sharon smiled at him.

"So do you know how you're going to do it?"

Carter's smile disappeared.

"Sorry to say, no. It's just too hard but I think being on the cruise with them will definitely give us some time to get to know them."

Jenny smiled.

"Sounds great."

Carter smiled again.

"I knew it would."

He went over to his suitcase and took out his Polaroid camera. He sat in between Sharon and Jenny. He spoke.

"To the best summer of our lives and the worst of theirs."

He raised the camera up and aimed at their faces. They all smiled, with a hint of evil. He snapped the picture. It came out. He took the picture and started shaking it, waiting for the image to appear. Finally the image appeared. He smiled and took out a sharpie and wrote below it.

**Before taking down the Upper East Side "Royalty"**

He smiled and set the picture down. He was going to make sure they went down, one way or another.


	17. Carter's In The Room

**A/N: Enjoy and review!**

Blair and Chuck hurried to the dining room. Even though they were both still in shock of Carter's appearance on the ship, they still had dinner plans. Blair was wearing her rose red strapless dress. It was a little ruffled at the bottom. She paired it with red flats. Chuck was wearing a nice pale blue dress shirt and a black tie. He followed Blair into the dining room. She scanned for any sign of her friends. Her eyes caught Serena's blond hair. She walked over to them, Chuck in tow. Serena smiled at her friend. She was wearing an emerald green silk blouse with a black pencil skirt. Kyle was sitting next to her. He was wearing a simple dress shirt with a loosely tied tie. Next to him sat Nate in a while dress shirt with a tie. Eric sat next to him. There was another chair next to him where his foot was resting. He was wearing a pale pink dress shirt. Blair sat down next to Serena with Chuck on her other side. They all ordered. While they were waiting, Nate broke the silence.

"Carter's back."

Everyone stiffened at his name. Nate took a deep breath.

"He can't do anything to us. He knows what will happen if he even tries."

Chuck spoke next.

"How do we know that won't stop him."

Everyone pondered that thought. Earlier, Kyle had asked Eric about the Carter situation and he had told him. Kyle couldn't believe that this was a real person. Kyle looked at Serena. Worry had ran over her face. He grabbed her hand and gave her a small squeeze. She smiled at him. Eric spoke next.

"He's with Jenny and Sharon. I think he could make them do something a lot worse than what we did to them at the prom."

Blair gulped with fear. What they had done had been a little brutal. She knew Carter could do evil things if he set his mind to it. Serena spoke next.

"Well we'll just stop them if they try anything. Like Nate said, he can't do anything to us."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Their food arrived. Blair immediately dug in. Anything to get her mind off Carter. Nate started to speak again.

"Crap. Look what the cat dragged in."

They all looked at where he was looking. A table a few tables away from them, sat Carter, Jenny and Sharon. Nate looked at them in disgust. He turned back to his table. Blair didn't even want to look at them. She had no time to waste on them. Chuck clenched his fist under the table. He hated Jenny and Carter with a passion. Sharon was slowly making her way from annoying to a bitch. Eric couldn't believe that those people he had actually met. Jenny had been so nice and Sharon had been to, before she met Jenny. He never knew Carter before he got disowned, so he couldn't really judge him. Serena looked at them. Carter had been her date to the cotillion. She knew he hadn't been the nicest guy but she would have never believed what he did on the night of the after prom. She hated him along with the other two girls. Just pure hate. Kyle looked at them also. He didn't know what to feel. They were just people who weren't pleasant. Blair took a sip of her diet 7up. _I wonder what their talking about?_ she thought. Meanwhile, at the other table. Jenny, Sharon and Carter were trying hard not to look at the six pairs of eyes glaring at them. Carter spoke.

"They honestly think that's intimidating."

Jenny snickered.

"They must think so. Well lets give them some hope, before we eat them alive."

They all turned and faced the other table. They all pretended they were scared. They started laughing and turned back to their own table leaving the six pair of glaring eyes still glaring. Sharon took a sip of her Pepsi. She spoke.

"They should just give up. Haven't they met you two? They should be running scared."

Carter looked at her and smiled.

"I think you're right, Sharon."

She blushed. Luckily, Jenny never saw. Jenny started eating her salad. In the meantime, Nate kept poking at his dinner.

"This is disgusting."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Have you even tasted it?"

Nate looked at her.

"No, but it must be pretty gross if Carter and Jenny are in the same room as it."

Serena let out an annoyed sigh.

"They can't do anything to us, they're eating."

Nate just sighed. Serena went back to eating her dinner. Eric called a waitress. She walked up to their table.

"Yes sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, can you please get me another ice pack. This one is melting."

He passed his already dead ice pack to the waitress. She left. Nate started laughing. Everyone looked at him, awkwardly. Eric broke the silence.

"What's so funny about an ice pack?"

Nate finally gathered enough energy to reply.

"It's just the way you got stung by the jellyfish."

All of the boys started laughing while Blair and Serena sat there not knowing what happened. Kyle spoke between his spits of laughter.

"Yeah that was funny."

Serena spoke next.

"Yeah that was so funny, especially the part when you tell us what happened."

Blair tried not to laugh. Serena was so funny when she tried to be serious. Nate finally slowed down his laughter and started speaking.

"Okay, so we were on the beach. We started skipping rocks, because let's face it, beaches aren't that fun when there are no girls around. So anyways, Mr. Smart Ass here-"

He pointed to Eric.

"- Decided that his rock was the best and he would use it as many times as he could. So he skips it and it falls pretty close to the shore. So he takes off his shoes and walks into the ocean. He is about a few feet away when we hear "Holy Shit!". Kyle was the only brave on enough and pulled him out of the water. So we set him on a nearby log and his foot is red. Like clown red."

All the boys started laughing again. Serena joined them. Blair just sat in shock. It wasn't from the story it was from a feeling that someone was watching her. She was turns her head around and sees no one looking in her direction. She takes another sip of her 7up.

"Excuse me. I must go to the ladies room."

She pulls out her chair and grabs her handbag and walks to the other side of the restaurant to the bathroom. She enters and looks in the mirror. She pulls out some blush from her purse and applies it to her perfect cheekbones. She finishes touching up and walks out of the bathroom. She feels someone grab her arm. She turns around and sees Carter. A mischievous smile on his face, the same smile she had recently seen on Jenny's face. She looks at him sternly.

"Let go of me. I need to get back to my table."

He didn't let go. Instead he pulls her closer to him and corners her against the wall. Fear in her eyes. He whispers in her ear.

"Now, we don't have to tell your little Chuck about this."

She glares at him.

"Let me go!"

She tries to get out but he is clearly stronger than her.

"Try your best, princess."

Her eyes become more angry when he says princess. Only one person is allowed to call her that and he is the Chuck Bass. She tries to hit him, using all the energy she had but he still would not budge. He starts to move her towards the bathroom. She screams the best she can.

"Let me go!"

He just laughs as he shuts the door behind him. Meanwhile, Chuck has noticed that Blair hasn't come back. He turns to Serena.

"Serena, could you go and check on Blair."

"Sure."

She excused herself and went to the ladies room. She opened the door. Immediately, she went and tried to get Carter off of Blair.

"Get off of her you creep!"

He just laughed. Blair was still pinned against the wall. She and Serena were no match against his strength. Serena got out her phone. Chuck picked up his.

"What is it Van der Woodsen?"

She was still trying to get Carter off of Blair.

"Come to the ladies room, right now!"

She hung up. Chuck instantly got up. What if Blair was in danger? He reached the bathroom and opened the door. He immediately became angry. He walked in and grabbed Carter's collar. He dragged him away from Blair. Tears had come down her face. Serena went to comfort her friend. Chuck glared at Carter.

"What the fuck man!"

He punched him in the jaw. Carter grabbed it. Chuck punched him again, causing him to fall on the ground and banged his head on the wall. Chuck gave him another punch before finally looking down at him. He spat on Carter's shirt.

"Don't you ever touch her again!"

He turned away. Serena and Blair were standing in the hallway. The tears had not stopped. Chuck immediately pulled her into a hug. She grabbed on for support. She was weak after using all of her strength. Chuck held her with all his might. He didn't want to let her go. She finally turned around. He kept his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder. Serena on her other side. They made their way back to the table. Nate, Kyle and Eric looked at her with worry. Nate spoke.

"What happened?"

Chuck spoke.

"Carter's a bastard."

Nate became angry. If Carter ever hurt Blair, Nate would personally deal with him. Chuck said goodbye to them and walked Blair back to their suite. He opened the door. Blair sat down on the couch. Chuck went and started to take off his clothes. He changed into pyjama bottoms. He looked at Blair. She was still sitting on the couch. Tears were flowing down her face. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She started to speak.

"Do you promise?"

"Promise what?"

She took a deep breath.

"To never hurt me?"

"I promise, Blair Waldorf. I will never hurt you."

She smiled. He held her the entire night. He would never hurt her but he sure as hell would hurt Carter the next time he saw him.


	18. We Have To Tell

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I just wanted to say that I will be updating a lot seeing as though I will be having spring break next week and I love to write! So I hope you will all be happy with that. And be sure to take the poll on my profile page! I wish you all enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

Serena and Kyle walked to the second floor dining hall. The sun was up, something they had been missing for a while. Serena was still a little shook up from the day before. Carter had tried hurt Blair, what else would he do? Kyle took her hand and led her to a table that already seated Nate. He looked up as they sat down. They all ordered their food. Awkward silence was the only thing in the air. Finally, Kyle decided to break it. He turned to Serena.

"Is Blair alright?"

Serena nodded her head. She had made sure that before she went to sleep she would call Blair. Chuck had picked up and assured her that Blair was alright. Something inside Serena thought otherwise. Nate spoke next.

"I want to fucking strangle Carter!"

He grabbed his fork and dug into his pancakes. All night he had been thinking of ways of getting Carter back, but so far he had come up short. Serena just stared at her grapes. She didn't feel like eating. She excused herself from the table and went and stood out on the balcony. She got out her phone. She found Blair's number and clicked it. Her friend picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Blair, are you alright?"

Blair took a deep breath.

"Yeah S."

Serena raised her eyebrow. She knew that was a lie.

"B, don't lie to me. We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

Blair didn't reply. She wanted to cry. She finally got some strength to reply to Serena.

"Can you come to my suite?"

"Of course, B."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Blair hung up. She turned to Chuck. He was still sitting on the couch. The TV was on and it appeared that he was watching some sports program. She sat next to him.

"Chuck, Serena's coming. Can I talk to her alone?"

Chuck looked at her. He wanted to make her happy no matter what. Maybe the talk with Serena could help her.

"Yeah, sure. I need to get some breakfast anyway."

Blair smiled. How lucky was she to have such an understanding boyfriend. She gave him a kiss. It just felt right. There was a knock at the door. Chuck got up and opened it.

"Hello, Van der Woodsen."

"Bass."

Serena walked in and plopped down on the bed. Chuck gave Blair a kiss on top of her forehead and walked out of the door. Blair turned her attention to Serena. She looked worried. Serena spoke first.

"B, do you need to talk?"

Blair slowly nodded her head. More than anything, she needed to talk. Serena sat up straight on the bed. Her undivided attention was given to Blair. Blair took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's Carter."

Serena rushed to sit beside her friend. _Carter! _she thought. Serena spoke softly.

"Blair, he can't hurt you anymore. He is a retard if he even tries."

Blair shook her head in disagreement.

"Serena, it's Carter. He'll find I way, I know it!"

Tears had come from Blair's eyes. This was scaring her. Serena pulled her into a hug.

"Listen to me Blair, he will not get to you. We all will make sure of it."

"S, it's not that easy. Look at what he did last night!"

"Don't let him get to you. I will not leave your side. I swear."

Blair managed to smile.

"Okay. But I just don't want to be in the same place as him."

"I understand and I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"S, what if he tries to do that to you? What if he tries to hurt one of the guys?"

Serena looked her best friend in the eyes.

"Then we'll fight him. We can do it. We can beat them much more than the night of the after prom."

Blair took a deep breath.

"Okay, we can beat them."

Serena smiled at her best friend.

"How about we get out of here? There is some breakfast with our names on it upstairs."

Blair grinned.

"Well then lets go."

They grabbed their purses and walked to the second floor. Serena made sure Carter wasn't there. Fortunately, he wasn't. Serena led Blair to the table she, Kyle and Nate had been at earlier. Nate, Kyle and Chuck were there. Eric had joined the table as well. His crutches were on the floor beside his seat. He had gotten them that morning. It made walking a whole lot easier. They all looked up when the girls approached. Chuck pulled a seat out for Blair. Kyle did the same for Serena. Both girls sat down. Blair just looked at the empty plate in front of her. Chuck called a waiter over so they could take Blair's order. Blair just ordered some orange juice. She wasn't in the mood for food. Chuck held her hand. She seemed like she needed something to hang on to. Nate looked at Blair with concerned eyes. He finally spoke.

"Blair, you're alright, right?"

Blair looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Cause you know if you need anything-"

"I'm fine!"

Nate looked at her. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset her in anyway. Blair's orange juice arrived and she instantly started drinking it. She hadn't meant on going off on Nate, but she was tired of being asked the same old questions. And it wasn't like Nate had ever cared before. He never asked her how she was when they were dating. Why should he ask her now? Eric ate his pancakes quietly. Kyle and Serena were in their own conversation. Chuck still held Blair's hand. Nate took a deep breath before speaking.

"Are you going to report him?"

Blair looked up at Nate.

"…..I don't know."

Nate's eyes went wide.

"You have to. He could have raped you!"

"Could have."

Nate stood up.

"That's not the point, Blair. The point is that he did something wrong and he should pay the price."

Blair glared at him.

"I don't want to press charges."

"Why not?"

"Because like I said, he didn't do anything."

Nate ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Blair, he still did something when you didn't want him to."

Blair stood up.

"Well I'm still not pressing charges."

"I don't get it! I mean he did something wrong to you, why don't you want to press charges?"

Blair took a deep breath.

"I just don't want to."

She grabbed her purse off her chair and marched out. Chuck followed her.

"Blair!"

She turned around.

"What?"

He stepped closer to her.

"Why don't you want to press charges?"

She looked him the eyes. Tears were brimming her eyes.

"Because I'm scared."

His face softened and he pulled her into a protective hug. Blair started crying. She had been scared since last night. She felt like Carter was watching her every move. She didn't want to do anything that would upset him. Chuck spoke gently.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you, right?"

Blair nodded her head. Chuck spoke again.

"Well I'm keeping that promise. And the only way I can make sure Carter doesn't hurt you again is if we report him."

Blair looked up at him.

"Okay."

Chuck gave her a small smile.

"How about we go report him right now?"

Blair gave him a slow nod.

"Can everyone else come too? I need all the support I can get."

Chuck nodded his head. They walked back inside. His arm was around Blair's shoulders.

"We're going to the ship's officer."

Nate smiled at Blair.

"Okay, lets go then."

Everyone gave Blair a smile before getting up and walking to the first floor. Chuck went and talked to a crewmember, asking where the ship's officer would be. They were directed to the sixth floor. They all hopped into an elevator. They reached the floor and walked down the corridor. Everyone kept their eyes pealed for a door with the words "Officer" on it. Serena found the door. They all walked to it. Chuck opened the door. Inside was a small waiting room. There was someone at the desk. It was a man in his late forties and clearly had an appetite. Serena, Blair, Eric and Kyle sat down on the small couch. Nate sat on the arm rest. Chuck walked up to the desk.

"Sir, we have a crime to report."

The man stood up.

"Well what is the crime?"

"A man on this ship tried to take advantage of my girlfriend."

Chuck pointed to Blair. She didn't look up. Chuck turned back to the officer.

"We have witnesses, including myself."

The man walked in front of his desk. He was holding a notepad and a pen.

"What is the man's name?"

He was looking at Blair but Chuck answered.

"Carter. Carter Baizen. He arrived on the ship yesterday."

The man walked over to his desk and typed something on the computer. He looked up at Chuck.

"Yes, there is a Carter Baizen on this ship. Sir, you know rape is a very serious allegation."

Before Chuck could reply, Blair jumped to her feet and stood in front of the officer.

"Sir, we are not making this up. Why would anyone make this up. Can you just put Carter in a jail cell and throw away the key!"

She looked at the officer fiercely. He stiffened. Who would have thought this tiny girl could put fear in him. He cleared his throat and went back to behind the desk and picked up the phone. He called some other crew member and told them to find Carter. He hung up and turned back to the crowd in his office.

"We're looking for him. You can sit down and relax in the meantime."

Chuck sat down on the other arm rest and Blair sat in his lap. He put his arms around her. He wanted to keep her with him when Carter arrived. Meanwhile, Carter, Jenny and Sharon were hanging out in Carter's room. They were thinking of plans on getting the Upper East Side royalty back. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Carter opened it. Two crew members were standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

One of the crew members spoke.

"Are you Carter Baizen?"

"Yes."

The other crew member pinned him against the wall. He took both his hands and put them behind his back and placed handcuffs on them. Jenny and Sharon watched in horror. The crew member took Carter off the wall and took him out the door. Carter didn't speak the whole time. Jenny and Sharon followed. They walked to the sixth floor. They reached a room and one of the crew members opened it. Inside sat the people the "crew" hated. A man from behind the desk rose and turned to Blair.

"Is that the guy?"

Blair looked at Carter.

"Yes that's the one."

The officer turned and looked Carter in the eyes.

"Did you try to take advantage of this young woman last night?"

Carter looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"What? Hell no. I would never do such a thing. How could you even think that!"

Jenny and Sharon stood near Carter. They were going to back him up. Everyone on the couch glared at Carter. What did he have planned. The officer looked back at Carter.

"I don't need lies."

Carter spoke.

"Well I don't tell lies. But I wouldn't be so sure about them."

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like something is worrying Queen B. What is it? Things not going planned? If it has anything to do with Carter's return we don't blame you. Speaking of Carter, he was seen being arrested. What, give bad lap dances? Upper East Side royalty were seen going to the ship's police office earlier. Has Carter been a bad boy?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	19. Trials Are A Bummer

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! Enjoy!**

The officer looked at the group on the couch. He gave them a stern look before speaking.

"We don't want any lying here."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. He spoke again.

"If I catch anyone lying, I wouldn't be planning to see them around on the cruise anymore."

Again, everyone shook their heads. The officer got a chair for Carter to sit on. Sharon and Jenny stood behind him. The group of friends were seated in front of them. All were glaring at each other. The officer stepped between to the two forces, completely oblivious to the glaring. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Baizen, did you ever meet any of the young people sitting on the couch?"

Carter smiled.

"Yeah, me, Nate and Chuck were friends. I took the blonde girl to a dance and I've met the other two. I haven't met that guy."

He looked at Kyle. Kyle sat there, uncomfortable. The officer looked at the crowd again. He spoke to Blair.

"Ms. Waldorf, have you met any of the three in front of you?"

"Yes, I've met the girls and of course I would have met Carter."

She glared at him. Carter just sat there, calm. The officer spoke again.

"Mr. Baizen, where were you between seven and ten pm last night?"

Carter spoke.

"I was having dinner with my two friends here."

He looked at Sharon and Jenny. The officer looked at the two girls.

"Is that true?"

Jenny spoke first.

"Yes, he did not leave our table between those hours."

Sharon nodded in agreement. The officer went back and looked at the crowd on the couch. He made eye contact with Blair.

"When did you say that he tried to rape you?"

"Around nine thirty."

They heard a chuckle come from Carter. The officer turned and looked at him.

"Something funny, Mr. Baizen?"

Carter looked up at him.

"Yeah, I never left my table at nine thirty. It wasn't me. I swear."

The officer gave him a suspicious look.

"Lies won't work here, Mr. Baizen."

He turned around and looked at Blair again.

"So, at nine thirty last night, you say he tried to force himself on you. Am I correct?"

Blair spoke.

"Yes, sir."

The officer looked down at his notepad. He looked over his notes. Nothing seemed to fit together. The girl said he tried to force himself on her around nine thirty, but he claims that he never left his table and he had witnesses. The officer finally looked up at them.

"May I have Ms. Waldorf's witnesses?"

Serena and Chuck stood up. The officer beckoned them to come towards the desk. They stood in front of it. The officer told one of them should tell their story first. Serena took a deep breath.

"Last night my friend, Blair Waldorf went the bathroom around nine thirty. She was gone for at least fifteen minutes, so Chuck asked me to go check up on her. So I go to the bathroom and there is Carter trying to take advantage of Blair. I tried to get him off of her, but he was to strong so I called Chuck and he came."

The officer wrote a few things on his notepad.

"Thank you, Ms. Van der Woodsen. May Mr. Bass come and tell us his story?"

Serena stepped back and Chuck stepped out. He looked over at Blair. She looked at him with vulnerable eyes. He knew he would do anything to get Carter in jail. Anything. The officer gave him a nod to start. Chuck took a deep breath.

"Last night at nine thirty my girlfriend, Blair Waldorf, excused herself and went to the ladies room. When she didn't return for fifteen minutes, I asked her best friend, Serena, to go get her. About five minutes later I get a call from Serena urging me to come to the washroom immediately. So I go and I see this disgusting pig by the name of Carter Baizen, trying to take advantage of my girlfriend."

Chuck stepped back. The officer let them go back to the couch again. The officer went and looked at Carter.

"Well sir, these are very serious allegations against you."

"I know, but I have to say they aren't true."

Anger took over Nate. He got up and marched in front of Carter.

"What do you mean they aren't true? What the hell! You tried to-"

"Mr. Archibald!"

The officer took Nate's arm and led him back his spot on the couch's armrest. Nate sat down but kept on glaring at Carter. _Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!_ he thought. Carter looked back at the cops.

"Like I said, what they said were lies."

The officer pulled his notepad out again.

"Well would you tell us your side of the story?"

Carter looked at Blair and smiled.

"Gladly."

Carter took a deep breath before speaking.

"Me and my friends went out for dinner last night. I never once left the table. And this morning I get punched by Chuck."

The officer turned his attention back to Chuck.

"Mr. Bass did you punch him?"

Chuck looked at the floor.

"Yes, but that was last night."

The officer looked Chuck straight in the eye.

"You do know that assault is also a very serious crime."

Chuck looked at him.

"I know, but I had to. He tried to rape Blair!"

The officer put down his notepad.

"I don't know what games you kids are playing, but no high school feuds are needed on this ship. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Nate spoke up.

"But he did try to rape her!"

The officer looked at Nate.

"Well then, we need more evidence. He is denying it ever happened, sir. And he has witnesses."

Nate stood up and walked in front of the cop.

"We have witnesses! What more do you want!"

The officer looked Nate in the eyes.

"The truth."

The officer turned and went back to his side of the desk and pulled out a set of keys. He walked up to Carter and took off his handcuffs.

"Sorry for ruining your time, Mr. Baizen."

Carter looked at him.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad I didn't get in trouble for something I didn't do."

Carter, Jenny and Sharon walked out. Serena, Kyle, Eric, Blair and Chuck got off the couch and stood by the door. Nate gave the officer one more glare before walking over to the others. They walked out in silence. Serena and Kyle left first to go to the deck. Nate left so he could go to the pool. Eric just left. Chuck turned to face Blair. He held her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'll personally make sure that he ends up where he's supposed to be."

He heard sniffles come from Blair. She spoke very gently.

"What if he won't go? What if the cops think we're lying?"

Chuck squeezed her closer than she already was.

"That's why we'll get the best lawyers money can buy."

Blair looked up at him.

"Do you think that will work?"

Chuck gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm a hundred percent sure."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Charming."

He gave her a kiss and then looked her in the eyes.

"Anytime, Princess."

They walked back to their suite. His arm around her the whole time. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Not anymore. And he would kill anyone who even tried. Meanwhile, Carter, Sharon and Jenny sat in Sharon's room. They were all laughing about the "trial" in the ship's office. Carter spoke first.

"Did you see the look on their faces?"

Jenny managed to speak through her laughter.

"Yeah. That was priceless."

They laughed again. Sharon looked over at Carter.

"Carter, how did you know how to say the right things?"

Carter looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Let's just say, that wasn't the first time I've had a run in with the cops."

Jenny smiled.

"You truly are a master."

Carter looked at her.

"Well that's what they call me."

Jenny looked at her phone and checked the time.

"Oh crap, I have to go. I promised to call my dad, using the ship's phone, of course."

She said goodbye to her "friends" and went to the first floor. Carter looked at Sharon. She smiled at him shyly. He walks over and sits beside her on the bed. She blushes. He finally speaks.

"You are so beautiful, Sharon."

"Thank you. You're not that bad yourself."

He gives her a small smile. She looks into his eyes.

"So, do you know how your going to get them back now?"

Carter gave her a mischievous smile.

"Almost, I just got one thing they needed. The help of authorities."

Sharon smiled.

"Well they don't have that anymore. Thanks to you."

Carter smiled. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. Meanwhile, Dan sat on the deck. He had just finished his fifth Stephen King novel since he had gotten on the cruise. He was bored with horror novels, so he decided to go to the ship's gift shop. He looked around the books. They were all children's novels. He found a sales clerk.

"Um could you help me please?"

The sales clerk walked over to where he was.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any novels for young adults?"

The sales clerk looked around.

"Sorry sir, these are the only novels we have."

Dan sighed. _Great! _he thought. The sales clerk left. Dan decided to pick up some books. Anything to keep his mind occupied. He walked over to the cashier. He put five books down. The male cashier looked at him.

"Five Madison Finn books?"

Dan nodded. _Great, now I'm reading books my sister would have read two years ago_, he thought. The cashier told him his total and gave him his books. Dan hurried to Jenny's room and took out a book. He looked at the cover.

"What the hell was I thinking?

He didn't realize he had said it out loud. He sighed. What the hell had this cruise done to him.


	20. Stormy Weather

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy and review!**

Nate sat at the bar. He was so angry. _Damn! That dumb ass cop! _he kept thinking. He drank another glass of scotch. Normally, he would drink some tequila but scotch seemed to be the perfect drink for the situation. He set the glass down. Things started to move around. His head started to hurt. He put his head in his hands and leaned on the bar counter. Suddenly, a voice came from behind.

"Nate?"

He turned around and saw Jenny Humphrey. She had a big smile on her face. Nate glared at her.

"What do you want?"

Her smile was replaced with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about, Nate?"

He stood up.

"Don't you have to go back to Carter? He must miss you because you have some more planning to do to hurt someone else I care about."

He was about to leave, when her voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her.

"You're what?"

She took a deep breath.

"I said I was sorry."

Nate's face softened. There was something honest about her. He smiled.

"It's alright."

Jenny's face lit up. _He is so gullible when he's drunk_, she thought. She went and stood beside him. She locked her arms with his.

"How about we go to your suite?"

Nate was about to say no, when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Don't talk to him, Humphrey."

They two turned around and came face to face with Chuck Bass. He was glaring at Jenny. She looked at him.

"What?"

Chuck's voice became harsher.

"I said, don't talk to him."

Jenny tried her best to glare at him.

"And what if I do?"

Chuck gave her a smirk. An evil smirk.

"If you do, I'll make your already crappy life a whole lot worse."

Jenny tried to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah right. You can't even report a crime properly, how am I supposed to be scared of you?"

Chuck leaned in closer. His glare giving her goose bumps.

"Because, I'm Chuck Bass."

He walked away and grabbed Nate's arm. He wasn't going to allow him to be near Jenny. Not after what she and her "friends" did. Chuck took Nate out onto the deck. Nate staggered over to a deck chair. He sat down and put his head once again in his hands. Chuck found a chair beside him. Nate looked up and spoke.

"We have to get rid of Carter."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement. Nate leaned back in his chair and looked up. There were dark clouds above. Nate spoke.

"Looks like it's going to be a storm."

Chuck looked up. The clouds were rolling in. Chuck turned to look at Nate.

"Let's get inside. It's going to be a rocky night."

Chuck got up and started walking. He glanced behind him and realized that Nate hadn't been following. Chuck let out a little annoyed sigh before walking back to the chair Nate was sitting on. He stood beside him.

"Well aren't you coming inside?"

Nate didn't reply. He kept looking at the clouds. Chuck rolled his eyes and lightly kicked Nate on the shin. Nate looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

Chuck rolled his eyes once again.

"There's a storm coming. Do you honestly want to be outside for when that happens?"

Nate looked back up at the sky then at Chuck.

"Yeah. I don't want to be the loser caught in the rain."

Nate jumped up from his seat. He and Chuck rushed to an elevator and traveled to the third floor. Once they got out, they stopped at Nate's suite first. Nate checked his pockets for the keys. He kept checking. Double checking. Triple checking. Chuck looked at him weird.

"Do you even have the key?"

Before Nate replied, he checked his pockets for the fourth time. He finally turned and looked at Chuck.

"I don't think so."

Chuck let out a sigh. What was he going to do? He finally came to a conclusion, and he was surprised he himself had thought of it.

"How about you stay in mine and Blair's suite tonight?"

Nate stared at him wide eyed.

"Really?"

Chuck shook his head. Nate gave him one more look before following Chuck to his suite. Chuck pulled out his key and opened the door. Nate plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Chuck placed his scarf on the bed and sat down. Nate found a channel and turned to look at Chuck.

"Where is Blair?"

Chuck gave the room a looked around. Where was Blair? He pulled out his phone and found Blair's name easily. She was always going to be number one. He put the phone up to his ear. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm in Eric's suite. Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's alright. Look there's a storm coming, just be inside, okay?"

"Okay."

"I also wanted to run something by you."

"Okay…."

"Would it be alright if Nate spends the night?"

"Yeah. Has he been drinking again?"

Chuck chuckled.

"Yeah. He also lost his room key. I'll find it tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be back around nine."

"Okay."

"Love you."

Normally, Chuck didn't say love you, but for Blair he would do anything.

"Love you too, Princess."

She smiled and hung up. She turned to Eric. His foot's redness had gone down a bit but it still hurt. He was propped up on the bed. He looked at her. He was reading the latest copy of Rolling Stone. She smiled at him.

"There's going to be a storm tonight."

Eric's eyes went wide eyed. Being on a cruise, on water while there was a storm wasn't something he looked forward to. He gulped.

"Ssssssstorm?"

"Yeah."

Eric gulped again. He looked out his window. The water's waves were becoming more and more fierce. He turned back and looked at Blair. She saw the fear in his eyes.

"Do you want to spend the night in mine and Chuck's suite?"

Eric looked at her and smiled. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Thanks."

She smiled at him.

"Well it already sucks that you have a foot in pain, why live out a storm by yourself."

He smiled. She got up and passed his crutches to him. He used them to get up. Blair grabbed two of his pillows and a blanket. They walked out the door. Eric shut the door behind him. They walked up the narrow hall to Blair and Chuck's suite. Before they got there, they saw Serena and Kyle. Blair smiled at them. Why not make the storm fun.

"S."

Serena turned around and looked at them. She and Kyle walked over.

"Hey, B. Having a sleep over?"

She pointed to the bundle in Blair's hands. Blair smiled.

"Well Eric's going to be spending the night in mine and Chuck's suite."

Serena let out a little laugh. They all knew Chuck hated unsuspecting visitors. Blair looked back at Serena.

"Why don't you two join us?"

Serena looked at Kyle. They both had the same flabbergasted expressions. Had Blair just invited them for a sleepover? They turned back and looked at Blair. Serena spoke.

"We would love to."

Blair smiled.

"Great. But remember, only PG rated. I don't want to hear annoying moans in the middle of the night."

Serena, Kyle and Blair laughed while Eric stood there. Completely uncomfortable. Blair led the way down to her and Chuck's suite. Blair knocked on the door. Chuck opened it. He looked surprised when he saw Eric, Serena and Kyle behind her. They walked in. Blair settled the pillows and blanket onto the bed. She smiled to Nate, who was sitting comfortably on the couch. Chuck came and stood next to Blair.

"Isn't this a little too much company?"

Blair giggled.

"Yeah, it probably is but there is a storm. Let's keep each other company."

She looked into Chuck's eyes. Even though he was probably the last person on earth to do something nice for someone, he couldn't say no to those doe eyes. He smiled.

"Okay."

She gave him a kiss. He really was the perfect boyfriend and not everyone would ever know. They separated. Serena looked at her own outfit. _Crap, where's my purse? _she thought. Her eyes looked around the room. Suddenly, she remembered she had left it on the deck earlier that day. She walked to the door. Kyle looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"I forgot my purse on deck. I'll be back in a minute."

"But haven't you looked out the window. There's a storm."

She sighed.

"I'll be careful. Trust me."

Kyle nodded. She gave him a peck on his lips and walked out the door. She took the stairs to the deck. No one was there except crew members. It was raining heavily. She went towards the chairs and started looking for her green purse. She saw Dan sitting a few yards away. She ignored him and started to look for her purse again. A crew member came up to them.

"Please, get inside soon!"

Serena spoke.

"I will, I just need to get something."

"Please go inside!"

Serena was about to speak again, when Dan interrupted.

"I'll make sure she gets inside safely."

Serena looked at Dan coldly. He ignored her. The crewmember looked at Dan.

"Okay. Make sure though."

"I promise."

The crew member went back to helping the other crewmembers. Serena couldn't find her green purse. She was about to go back inside, when a big wave turned to ship to it's side a little. The ship didn't turn over but anyone on deck would have gone over. People towards the lounge and all of that were safe. Serena felt herself falling towards the railings. She screamed. What if she fell over? Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. She looked and saw Dan. He started pulling her toward him. She gathered all her strength and crawled toward him. They were both on their hands and knees on the deck. They started crawling back to the safer parts. They were halfway there when the ship was hit with another wave. Serena and Dan were flung back onto the railings. Dan still held her hand. They started crawling again, a little faster, and made it to the elevators. They got in. Luckily there was still power. Dan abruptly pressed the button for the third floor. They reached it. They walked into the hallway. Serena's teeth were chattering. Dan graciously put his jacket over her shoulders and turned to walk away. Serena looked at him and spoke.

"Dan?"

He stopped and turned around. She gave him a small smile.

"Can you come with me?"

He nodded his head. She walked and he followed her all the way to Chuck and Blair's suite. Before Serena knocked the door, she turned to Dan.

"Thank you. Really. You didn't have to."

He just gave her a small smile. She turned back to the door and knocked it. Blair opened it. She smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Serena!"

She gave her a hug. Once they parted, her eyes saw Dan. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Cabbage Patch?"

This was going to be an interesting night.


	21. Skeletons In the Closet

**A/N: This is a pretty long chapter, but I hope you all enjoy! **

Blair stepped aside to let Serena and Dan enter the suite. Everyone looked up as they entered. Nate and Chuck glared at Dan. Kyle looked at the ground and Eric sat quietly. Blair went to the bathroom and brought out a couple of towels and passed them to Serena and Dan. Blair sat beside Chuck on the bed. Nate and Eric sat on the couch. Kyle just stood by Serena's side. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She was freezing and wet. Dan stood by the couch. He kept drying his hair with the towel, anything to avoid eye contact with any of the people in the room. No one spoke.

_Wonder what Cabbage Patch was doing with Serena_, thought Blair.

_Why on earth does Humphrey think he can come into my suite!_ thought Chuck.

_Get out of here, Dan! _Nate thought.

_I wonder what's for breakfast tomorrow_, thought Eric.

_Please Dan, don't ruin this new relationship I'm in. Please! _Kyle thought.

_Thank you Dan. You probably will never know how much that meant to me_, Serena thought

_What the hell am I doing here? _thought Dan. He glanced around the room. Bair cleared her throat.

"S, how about we go get you some dry clothes from your suite."

"Sure."

Blair and Serena walked out of the suite. They strolled over to Serena's suite. She opened to door and both girls walked in. Blair sat on the bed while Serena went to find some clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked into the washroom and shut the door. Blair took a deep breath before talking.

"S?"

She heard Blair's voice.

"Yeah, B?"

Blair started pacing around the room.

"How did you end up with Dan?"

Serena looked in the mirror. She finally spoke.

"I was looking for my purse on deck and he saved me. I couldn't just let him leave."

Blair stopped pacing.

"I understand."

Serena walked out of the bathroom. She left her wet clothes in the bathroom. Blair sat back down on the bed. Serena looked at her.

"B?"

Blair looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

Serena took a deep breath. The words came out.

"I think I miss Dan."

Blair looked at her wide eyed.

"You do?"

Serena nodded her head.

"I don't know what it is. I guess I've been missing him for a couple of days, but Kyle seemed to be the closest thing I could find. I feel horrible."

She plopped down on the bed beside Blair. Blair smiled at her.

"Serena, maybe you should go back to Dan."

Serena sat up in surprise.

"What?"

Blair smiled at her again.

"Go back to Dan. It's obvious he misses you and you miss him."

Serena sighed.

"But what about Kyle?"

Blair sighed also. She hadn't thought about Kyle. Serena started to get up. She turned to Blair.

"Maybe I don't even miss him. Maybe I'm just grateful that he saved my life."

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Serena tried to convince herself, but she just couldn't. She did miss Dan, but it wasn't something she wanted to ruin her and Kyle's relationship. She would just have to push those feelings aside. How hard could that be, right? Blair got off the bed also and stood by Serena. She looked her straight in the eye.

"So, you don't miss Dan?"

Serena sighed.

"No, I don't miss Dan."

Blair looked into her eyes. They seemed truthful. Blair turned around and walked out the door. Serena followed her. Blair knocked on her and Chuck's suite door. Kyle opened it. Blair rushed in and sat beside Chuck. All of the boys looked like they hadn't talked to each other. Serena stood beside Kyle. Blair broke the silence.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

Nate smirked. He was still a little drunk. He looked at Blair.

"How about we play skeletons in the closet?"

Eric looked at him.

"How do you play?"

Nate turned to him.

"You have one person who is up and everyone asks them questions, personal and hard questions and they have to answer truthfully. It's sort of like the Moment of Truth."

Nate looked around at everyone the room.

"So do you all want to play?"

Blair and Chuck nodded their heads first. Eric slowly nodded his head. Kyle nodded his head after thinking about the game rules. Serena nodded her head, she needed something fun to do. Everyone looked at Dan. Nate spoke.

"So, you want to play?"

"Sure."

Nate, Serena, Eric and Kyle sat on the couch. Blair, Chuck and Dan all sat on the bed. Dan sat at the end. Nate got up and pulled out a chair near the desk in the suite. He pointed to it.

"This will be the hot seat."

Everyone looked at it. It was just a simple chair, but something about it struck fear in everyone's eyes. Nate turned to them.

"I forgot to mention, when someone's in the hot seat everyone else gets to ask them one question. One question only. So who wants to go first?"

No one looked at Nate. Nate sighed.

"Fine, I'll go."

He sat down on the chair. He turned and looked at Kyle.

"Ask me a question."

Kyle thought of one randomly.

"Um, what type of ice cream do you like?"

Nate gave him a confused look.

"Chocolate. By the way, let's keep the questions hard."

Everyone snickered. Nate turned to Serena. She spoke.

"Do you want something that you can't have?"

Nate thought about Blair. He spoke.

"Yeah."

He turned to Eric. Eric spoke.

"Do you wish that Gossip Girl died?"

Nate chuckled.

"Everyday."

He turned and looked at Chuck. Chuck spoke.

"Have you ever felt sorry for me?"

This question caught Nate by surprise. He gulped and looked at Chuck.

"Yeah I have. I always have."

Chuck looked down at his shoes. He didn't need people feeling sorry for him. Nate turned and looked at Blair. She spoke.

"Did you ever love me while we were dating?"

Nate tried to look at her but he couldn't. He spoke in a low voice.

"No."

Blair held Chuck's hand. That had hurt more than she had expected. Nate's eyes darted to Dan's. Dan spoke in a calm voice.

"Did you ever get over Blair?"

Nate looked down at his feet again.

"No. I couldn't. After the debutante ball I started to love her. And I still love her."

Chuck thought about that. _Someone can't just start loving someone, don't they have that feeling all along?_ he thought. Blair squeezed his hand. He needed it. Nate got up from the chair and went back to his spot on the couch. Everyone was silent. Eric got up when he noticed no one else was going to go. He sat down on the hot seat and looked at Kyle first. Kyle spoke.

"Have you ever stole anything?"

"No."

Eric looked at Serena. She spoke.

"Have you ever stayed out later than your curfew?"

"Yes."

Serena smiled. She didn't need to ask him hard personal questions. She knew everything about him. Eric looked at Nate. Nate spoke.

"Did you ever like anyone of your sister's friends? If so, who?"

Eric gulped.

"Yes and it was Blair. But that was a long time ago."

Chuck tried hard not to laugh, as did Nate. Blair just smiled at Eric. He was a good kid. Eric turned to look at Chuck. Chuck spoke.

"Do you even like my dad?"

Eric looked at him.

"Honestly, not particularly. I think he tries to hard."

Eric looked at Blair. She gave him a smile meaning she wouldn't give him a hard question.

"Have you ever worn the same clothes two days in a row?"

Eric smiled.

"Yeah once, but I was at a sleepover and I forgot to bring a change of clothes."

He turned and looked at Dan. Dan spoke.

"Do you ever think you will be friends with Jenny again?"

"No."

Eric grabbed his crutches and went back to the couch. Serena decided she should go next. She sat down on the hot seat and turned to Kyle. He spoke.

"Do you like being with me?"

She smiled.

"Of course."

Next, Eric asked.

"Do you wish mom and Bart don't get married?"

"Yes."

Nate spoke next.

"Do you ever wish you were with me?"

Serena sighed.

"I did, once. But then I realized I had someone better."

She turned and unwillingly looked at Chuck. He spoke.

"How many guys have you really slept with?"

Serena took a deep breath before speaking.

"Five."

She turned and looked at Blair. Blair spoke.

"Did you like going to boarding school?"

"No, it was horrible. I didn't have any of my friends there."

Blair smiled. Serena looked at Dan. He took a deep breath before asking his question.

"Do you still love me?"

Serena looked at the ground. The words finally came to her.

"Yes."

She got up and sat back on the couch. She didn't even look at Kyle. He must have felt horrible. Kyle decided to go up. He sat down on the chair and turned to Serena. She looked him in the eyes.

"Do you still want to be with me?"

Kyle looked at her.

"I'm not sure."

Serena looked at the ground and swallowed her tears. He turned to Eric. Eric spoke.

"What is your motto?"

Kyle chuckled.

"It's a little dumb but my brother always says it: Flying is not inherently dangerous; crashing is."

Everyone snickered. Kyle turned to Nate. Nate spoke.

"Do you regret anything?"

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I wish I was a nicer kid while my dad was still around."

He turned and looked at Chuck. Chuck asked his question.

"Do you ever wish you were dating Blair?"

Kyle looked at the ground.

"At the beginning of the cruise, but now I think I would rather be her friend."

She smiled at him before asking her question.

"Do you wish you were back home?"

"No, I prefer being here. It's more fun."

He turned and looked at Dan. He gulped. What if Dan asked him something really hard. Dan started to speak.

"Did you ever want go out with Serena when me and her were going out?"

Kyle looked Dan straight in the eyes.

"No."

Kyle got off the chair and went back to the couch. Chuck got up and went to the hot seat. He looked at Kyle. Kyle spoke.

"Is there anyone in your life you want gone?"

"Yes."

He turned to Serena. She spoke.

"Do you wish you could go back to your womanizing ways?"

Chuck looked at Blair and smiled.

"Never."

He turned to look at Nate. Nate spoke.

"Did you like Blair when we were dating?"

Chuck sighed. He knew he would have had to confess this sooner or later.

"Yes."

He turned to Blair. She smiled at him.

"Is there something you don't like about me?"

Chuck sighed once again.

"It's not like I hate it. I just don't get it. I don't get why when ever Nate messed up you would keep running back to him."

She looked at him. She didn't expect such a question. He turned to Dan. _Let's get these dumb questions over with_, he thought. Dan started to speak.

"How much do you hate me and my sister?"

Chuck smirked.

"I hate her a whole lot more than I hate you."

Chuck got up from his seat. Blair decided to go next. She just wanted to see what people would ask her. She sat straight on the chair and turned to Kyle. He spoke.

"Do you love Chuck?"

She smiled.

"Yes. With all my heart."

She turned to her best friend. Serena spoke.

"Do you think you would be happier if you were with Nate?"

Blair sighed. She hadn't thought that a question like that would be asked. She spoke.

"No."

She turned to Eric. He spoke.

"Do you ever watch any other movie besides Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Blair giggled.

"Yes."

She turned to Nate. She gulped. What would he ask her? He asked his question.

"Gave you ever hurt yourself?"

Blair looked down at the floor.

"Yes."

She just waited for Chuck to ask her a different question. His voice reached her ears.

"Why?"

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I felt like I was never good enough. For anyone."

Silence filled the air. Blair turned to Dan, waiting for him to ask his question. He finally thought of a question.

"Do you like your hair being curly?"

He wanted to ask her a question that wouldn't make her more uncomfortable. She smiled at Dan.

"Yes."

She got off the chair and went back to sit with Chuck. Dan got up and sat down. _Here we go_, he thought. He turned to Kyle. Kyle spoke.

"Do you still love Serena?"

Dan sighed.

"Yes."

He turned to Serena. She spoke.

"Why were you out on deck during the storm?"

He spoke.

"Because I was about to leave but I saw you coming. I didn't want to leave you alone if you got hurt."

Serena smiled at him. He gave her a small smile before turning to Eric. Eric asked his question.

"Have you ever ate escargot?"

Dan chuckled.

"Yeah, it was gross."

He and Eric chuckled. Dan turned to Nate. Nate spoke.

"Do you regret slapping Blair?"

Dan looked at Blair.

"Yes. I really am sorry."

Blair smiled at him. He turned to Chuck. Chuck smirked.

"Have you ever been attracted to another girl when you and Serena were dating?"

"No because I had the girl that other guys would be checking out when they were on a date with their girlfriends."

He turned to Blair. She spoke.

"Do you have anything to do with Jenny, Carter and Sharon's plan?"

He looked her in the eyes.

"No and I don't plan to be either."

Blair smiled at him again. They put the chair back. Some were awkward around others and some were more comfortable with others. The power went out so they all decided to go to sleep. Eric got the couch. Chuck and Blair slept on one side of the bed. Chuck wanted to ask her about hurting herself but she already fell asleep. Kyle and Serena were on the other side of the bed. Things were quiet between them. Dan and Nate had to sleep on the floor. Nate smiled to sleep. He was happy he had been able to tell everyone that he still loved Blair. Dan also smiled when going to sleep. Serena still loved him. They all fell asleep. What would tomorrow bring?


	22. Long Awaited Confessions

**A/N: Enjoy and reviews appreciated!**

The next morning, Blair woke up to a nice sun in the sky. She quietly got out of bed and went to look out the window. _It's so beautiful_, she thought. She made her way over to the bathroom. She stepped over Dan's sleeping body on the floor. She closes the door. Chuck's head starts to move. He opens his eyes and sits up.

He looks around and notices everyone else is still asleep. He notices that someone was in the bathroom. He gets up and stands outside the door. In a good five minutes, Blair came out. She still had her nightie on. Chuck smiled at her. He whispered.

"Good morning, Princess."

She smiled and whispered back.

"Good morning, Prince Charming."

He pulls her into a hug. She looks into his eyes and whispered.

"How about we go and eat on the balcony, in our pyjamas?"

Chuck smiled. That was probably the most craziest thing he had ever heard come from her mouth. He nodded his head. Blair gave him a kiss on the cheek before he entered the bathroom. She waited for him and he was out in six minutes. She smiled and they walked out silently. Chuck held Blair's hand the entire way to the second floor. They were lucky enough to get a table for two out on the balcony. They ordered some pancakes and drank their orange juice. The weather was nice out and the sun was high above. Chuck kept debating with himself whether or not to ask Blair about that hurting herself thing. What was it? Was she alright? Did he have to do with it? He rested his hand on top of hers and smiled at her. She smiled back. He spoke.

"Blair, are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

He looked down at his plate. He didn't know how to ask her with out hurting her feelings. He was never good at that. All he knew was how to hurt someone's feelings, not make sure they were alright. He looked at her.

"Why do you hurt yourself?"

She looked at him. She didn't want to tell him. Who would. What if he thought she was gross? Or a sick human being? Or weak? He hated weak people. She felt tears coming but she held them back. She looked at Chuck. She had finally found some words to say.

"I feel like I'm not perfect."

He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Blair, no one's perfect."

She gave him a small smile.

"I meant, I wasn't good enough."

She started to play with her food. She wasn't in the mood for food anymore. Chuck squeezed her hand. She looked up at him. He still had a worried look in his eyes. He finally spoke.

"Did you cut yourself? Drugs? What did you do?"

Blair took a deep breath before speaking. She said it low. Hopefully he wouldn't hear.

"I made myself throw up."

But he did hear. He looked at her. She started to get up. He probably did think she was a gross, sick, weak person. She got up, but he grabbed her arm. She looked into his eyes. They didn't seem disgusted. He stood up.

"Blair, are you alright?"

She nodded her head slowly. She didn't want to make eye contact with him. What he did next surprised her. He pulled her into a hug. She clutched onto him, afraid that if she didn't he would leave her. But he kept pulling her closer to him. He didn't want to make her feel anymore pain. They finally separated. Chuck never lost eye contact with her. They sat back down. Blair spoke.

"I know what you must be thinking. I'm sick. I'm weak. I'm disgusting."

She looked over at him. His head was nodding in disagreement. He grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. He gave her a small smile.

"I don't think you are those things. I will never think of you like that. You are Blair Waldorf. You are not sick, weak or disgusting. You are strong, beautiful and intelligent. What is better than that?"

She gave him a small smile. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Passionate yet determined. They parted and rested their foreheads on each other's. They looked into each other's eyes. She spoke softly.

"I'm getting help. I haven't done it since a week ago."

Chuck's eyes went wide.

"A week ago! Why, Blair?"

She felt tears come but she managed to talk.

"Because I was without you. I didn't feel like I was good enough anymore. I'm never good enough without you."

Chuck pulled her into an embrace. He had done it. He had caused her to vomit and feel bad about herself. He spoke tenderly.

"I'm so sorry Blair. I am."

She smiled. She knew how much he cared. He would never show it in public, but she knew it was there. She managed to speak.

"I love you, Chuck Bass."

He smiled.

"I love you too, Blair Waldorf."

Blair beamed. She would never admit it, but she secretly wanted to be Blair Bass when she was older and everyday she spent with Chuck, it seemed like that dream was going to come true. Meanwhile, everyone else in the suite had woken up. They were all sitting down. All were too lazy to get up and leave. Eric was watching TV. Nate and Serena just watched what he was watching. Kyle and Dan just stood there. They hadn't really talked in a while. Nate turned to them.

"Could you two get some coffee's for us all?"

Kyle spoke.

"Sure."

He and Dan left the suite and walked to the café on the deck. As they were walking Dan turned to Kyle.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

Kyle looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

They continued walking to the deck. Dan spoke again.

"So do you really like Serena?"

Kyle looked out ahead of him. He spoke.

"I think things are slowing down for us. Maybe it was just a summer fling and nothing more."

Dan sighed.

"To be completely honest, I never really saw Serena was doing with you. I just thought she was drunk."

Kyle stopped. Dan stopped as well. Kyle turned to him and glared.

"You think Serena would only go for me if she was drunk?"

Dan stepped back.

"No, that's not what I meant."

Kyle stepped closer to him.

"Then what did you mean but she was drunk. You think she wouldn't have liked me if she was sober?"

Dan glared back at him.

"Well all you two did was have sex, what was I supposed to think?"

Kyle's hand was balled up into a tight fist.

"For your information, we did talk. I did get to know her."

"That's great for you but think about it man. People are still shocked she went for me. They will be having heart attacks if they knew she went for you and you "talked"."

Kyle just kept on glaring at him. He stepped away. He remembered a quote his father used to say all the time. _Do not let circumstances control you. You change your circumstances._ He walked back to the elevator and took it down to the seventh floor. Dan stood there. He went to the café and picked up orders for everyone. He went back to the third floor and gave everyone their orders. Serena noticed Kyle wasn't there.

"Dan, where's Kyle?"

"He went back to his room."

Serena's face became puzzled.

"Do you know why?"

Dan knew he had to lie. He didn't want to bring Serena into this.

"He just had to go check on something."

Serena got up, with her French vanilla coffee in her hand. She stepped into the elevator and took it down to the seventh floor. She knocked on Kyle's door. He opened it. He was half surprised that Serena was there. She smiled and walked in. She sat on his bed. He just stayed standing. He took a deep breath.

"Serena, I think we need to talk."

Serena's face became worried.

"About what?"

Kyle took another deep breath before continuing to speak.

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. I have had a lot of fun in the past week. I really have, but I think maybe we should break up."

Tears came down from Serena's face. She looked at him.

"But, why?"

He sighed.

"You love Dan, and Dan loves you. I don't think I should be in the way."

Serena looked in his eyes for any sign of uncertainty. There was none. She got up from the bed. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see the pain he had caused. He walked up to her.

"We can still be friends right?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah…….friends."

They both took one last look at each other, before Serena walked out the door. She took a sip of her coffee, but the tears would not go away. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe she and Dan could get back together. But what about Kyle? Meanwhile, Jenny and Sharon sat in Jenny's room. Jenny was on the laptop looking at some dresses online. She knew she couldn't afford them but there was nothing wrong with looking at them. Sharon was combing her red hair. She loved her red hair. It was the best hair colour that described her. It was colourful and different. What more would she want. Jenny looked up from her laptop and turned to face Sharon.

"We should get you back with Chuck again."

Sharon chuckled.

"Yeah right. Isn't he with Blair again?"

"Yes, but this time we could separate them. We just need to work a little harder."

"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"The only person's who's feelings will be hurt will be the one who deserved it. Now, think about it. If we separate them then Chuck would be all yours. He could be your sex toy."

Sharon smiled at that idea.

"Okay. But how are we going to do it?"

Jenny smiled.

"Just leave it to me and Carter."

Sharon smiled at her friend.

"Okay."

Jenny looked out her porthole window. All she saw was water. She spoke.

"I'm estimating by tomorrow night, he will be all yours."

Sharon's eyes went wide.

"Tomorrow night?"

Jenny turned around and faced her.

"Yes."

They both smiled. Maybe the Upper East Side royalty would go down sooner than she thought.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Sorry no updates yesterday. There was a storm which I believe was caused by all the drama on the ship. But just because a storm is gone, doesn't mean the drama goes with it. This morning King C and his Queen B were seen expressing true emotions. We never knew C had that type of effect on anyone, including B. Later we saw new frenimies, Lonely Boy and New Boy. They seemed to be having an argument. Does this have to do with Queen S? Don't worry Lonely Boy, S was seeing leaving New Boy's room with tears in her eyes. Looks like Lady Luck is on your side, Lonely Boy.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	23. Claim Your Man

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. To all those who don't know, new episodes of Gossip Girl will start airing on April 21st on the Cw. If you are a Canadian, they will probably be on the day after on CTV. Anways, enjoy!**

Blair and Chuck arrived back at their suite. Inside sat Dan, Nate and Eric. They were playing cards. Chuck and Blair walked in. Chuck sat beside Eric on the bed. Blair turned to the boys.

"Where are Serena and Kyle?"

Dan answered her question.

"They are probably still in Kyle's room."

Blair put her purse down on the floor and hopped on the bed. Dan and Nate were seated on it also. Blair wriggled her body between the seated boys. She brought her head up and looked to her right. Nate's cards couldn't help him if he wished. She turned to her left. Dan had three queens. He could win. Eric put down his cards. Both Nate and Dan put down their cards. A grin appeared on Eric's face. There was a knock at the door. Chuck got up and answered it. Serena came in. It was obvious she had been crying but no one said anything. She looked at Blair.

"B, can I talk to you for a second?"

Blair rose from her spot on the bed and followed Serena into the hallway. Blair shut the door behind her. Serena turned around and faced her.

"Me and Kyle broke up."

Blair dropped her jaw. She knew they wouldn't have lasted long but they should have lasted longer than this. She pulled Serena into a hug.

"S, did this have anything to do with Dan saying he loves you?"

Serena nodded her head. They separated. Blair started to walk toward the elevators. Serena ran up to catch up to her.

"B, what are you doing?"

Blair stopped and face Serena.

"I'm going to go tell Kyle he's being an idiot."

Serena sighed. Blair was a good friend but she didn't need to play matchmaker. Serena pulled Blair's arm and they walked away from the elevators.

"Don't worry, B. I think it was for the best."

"But, you were crying."

"I was upset, but I've gotten over it. I just needed a good walk to clear my thoughts."

Blair faced her friend.

"Do you love Dan?"

Serena took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Blair smiled.

"Then claim your man."

Serena smiled. Blair was so much more helpful when she was happy. Blair spoke again.

"I have a great idea."

Serena chuckled.

"You always seem to have great ideas."

"Serena, this one is the best idea I have ever thought of."

Serena faced her friend.

"Ok, fine. What is it?"

A huge smile appeared on Blair's face.

"You know the dining hall? Well they throw themed parties every Friday. And well today, it's Friday."

Serena tried not to laugh. Themed parties? Those were fun when she had been eleven. Blair saw the disappointment in her friend's eyes.

"Come on Serena. It'll be fun."

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. So what was your great idea anyway?"

Blair smiled. She linked arms with Serena and they walked down the hall.

"I was thinking, you could get back with Dan."

Serena smiled. She had missed Dan. She spoke.

"But what if he doesn't want to get back together?"

"Trust me. He will."

Serena sighed. Sometimes she just had to trust Blair. Serena spoke again.

"What's the theme anyway?"

Blair tried to hold her laughter.

"It's…………"

"Come on B. Spill it."

Blair stopped and faced Serena.

"The theme is "Famous movie characters." Doesn't it sound like fun!"

Serena gave Blair a fake smile. _Famous movie characters? This party was only made for one person: Blair Waldorf_ she thought. Serena looked back at a bubbly Blair. Blair was so happy. Serena asked a question

"How are you going to get Dan to come?"

Blair smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way."

They walked into Blair and Chuck's suite. The boys had put away the cards and were now watching TV. They all turned to see the girls entering the suite. Serena sat down on the couch. Blair stood standing. She was still smiling.

"Tonight is going to be amazing."

Eric looked at her with confusion.

"Why?"

"Because we are all going to the themed party in the dining hall tonight!"

She smiled. Serena tried not to laugh. _Told her no one would want to go_ thought Serena. Blair looked around the room. Eric was smiling. He was so excited. Nate was smiling too. Dan had a little smirk on his face. Chuck seemed stunned. _A themed party? Does she think we're on crack? _he thought. He loved Blair, but sometimes these ideas were a little crazy. Blair noticed he wasn't smiling.

"Bass, come on. It'll be fun."

Chuck didn't even want to go. He stood up.

"I don't feel like going."

Blair frowned.

"Why not?"

Chuck was about to answer, until he realized that there were still other people in the room. He shot Nate a _can you leave guys leave me alone with my girlfriend so I can talk her out of making me go to the themed party _look. Nate got the message.

"Come on guys, let's get some lunch."

They all left. Chuck turned to Blair. She still had a frown on her face. He sat down on the couch. She repeated her question.

"Why don't you want to come to the party?"

He sighed.

"I just want some alone time. Everyone needs some."

Blair nodded her head. She sometimes needed some alone time to gather her thoughts. It's what kept her sane and motivated. She smiled at Chuck.

"It's alright. You don't need to come."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you Blair. I'll make it up to you."

She gave him a naughty smile.

"You better."

He smirked back. He got up and gave her a fervent kiss. She had her hands in his hair. His on her back. They kissed and kissed. No stupid party could break them up, or could it? Meanwhile, Serena, Eric, Dan and Nate were sitting at a table in the café. Nate was talking about the themed party.

"It sounds like it's going to be fun. What do you guys think?"

He looked at Serena. She spoke.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Where are we going to get costumes anyway?"

Eric spoke up.

"Why don't we just borrow some from the theatre? I highly doubt they will be missing some."

Dan nodded his head in agreement.

"Good idea. Do you guys want to go now and pick some up?"

They all agreed and traveled down to the sixth floor. They found the theatre easily. They were all in awe of how gigantic it was. Eric rushed to the stage and looked around. He went backstage and found a door leading to a costume room. He went back to the stage. The other's were still looking around. He smiled.

"Guys, over here."

They all came over to him. He led them backstage and into the costume room. They all gasped. There must have been hundreds of costumes. Nate immediately saw one he liked. He pulled it out. He smiled. It was a costume of Austin Powers. He went into one of the change rooms. He came out with the wig on, retro glasses and equally retro clothes. Everyone laughed. Nate looked in the mirror and laughed as well. He turned back to the others.

"I think all eyes will be on me tonight."

Serena chuckled.

"Yes they most certainly will."

Nate changed back into his own clothes. He came out carrying the Austin Powers costume. Eric was looking around. Finally he found a costume that seemed perfect. He pulled it out. It was a costume of Ponyboy from the Outsiders, his favourite movie. _Wow, same purple man tank and jeans_, he thought. He immediately went to the change room. He came out with a greaser walk with him. The other three looked at him. He saw his reflection in the mirror and smiled. This was definitely the costume he was going to be wearing. He went back inside and changed. Dan and Serena continued to look. Serena eventually found a Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz costume. Dan kept looking. Why was there nothing? The other's helped him look. Nate pulled out a Ferris Bueller outfit.

"Come on, try it on."

Dan looked at the outfit again. It didn't seem like it was for him.

"Sorry, but no."

Eric found him a Harry Potter costume but Dan declined. He secretly hated those movies. Finally, Serena found him a costume. It was a Zorro costume. Dan smiled as she handed it to him. She smiled at him too.

"Try it on."

He did as she asked. He came out. Serena smiled at him again.

"You look great."

He looked in the mirror and had to admit he did look fine. He went back and changed into his normal clothes. All four of them walked out of the theatre, with their costumes in their hands. They would return those tomorrow. Meanwhile, Sharon, Carter and Jenny sat on Jenny's bed. They had been sitting there for an hour, doing nothing. Sharon was now searching the ship's website, trying to find something to do. She sat up when she found it.

"Guys, this sounds like fun."

They all peered around her and looked at the screen. It read.

Every Friday night, themed parties thrown in the dining hall from 6 to 1

Tonight's theme: Famous Movie Characters

Please Come and Have a good time!

Jenny smiled. It did seem like fun. Carter was also smiling. He spoke.

"Great we should all go."

Jenny looked at him.

"Yeah, but do you guys have any costumes?"

Sharon sighed.

"No, but we'll find a way."

Carter smiled.

"Yeah, we always find a way."

He looked back at the screen. This party seemed to good to be true, maybe it was.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like there's going to be a party tonight. A themed party that is. S, E, N and Lonely Boy were seen leaving the theatre with costumes in hand. Are B and C coming as well? We all know it isn't a party unless all members of the Upper East Side royalty is present. What are the Upper East Side "crew" up to? We sure hope they don't crash. Who are we kidding, we want to see a fight take place. Our money's on the royalty. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	24. Parties Can Turn To Drama

**A/N: A big thank you to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Enjoy!  
**

Blair put her sunglass on. She had chosen to be Holly Golighty from Breakfast at Tiffany's. Blair checked her outfit more time. She loved dressing up as her favourite character. She turned around and looked at Chuck, who was watching TV. She spoke.

"How do I look?"

He looked up at her and smiled. She looked beautiful in her black dress, her black heels and her hair was put up into a small beehive. Chuck spoke.

"If you weren't going to party, I would already be in bed with you taking off that dress."

Blair smiled. Coming from Chuck, that was probably one of the nicest things he had ever said in his life. She looked into his eyes and spoke.

"What will you be doing?"

He smiled.

"I'll probably walk around the ship, go to the bar or watch a movie."

Blair smirked.

"Well are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

She looked at Chuck with eager eyes. He smiled.

"Not this time, Princess."

He gave her a kiss. He knew she would understand. She got up and grabbed her black Armani clutch and gave Chuck one more kiss before heading out the door. She and Serena had agreed to meet out on the balcony. She saw the other's there as well. Nate saw her approach first.

"Blair, you look beautiful."

Blair smiled.

"Thanks you look very……..um….. Bizarre"

Nate laughed.

"Yeah."

She saw Serena next. Serena looked so adorable with her long blonde hair in pigtails. Her ruby red slippers were shining. She had even managed to get a stuffed dog and put in in a basket. She smiled at Blair.

"I should have known you would have gone as an Audrey Hepburn character."

Blair just smiled. Her eyes saw Dan. His Zorro mask was covering most of his face. His shirt had buttons unbuttoned. _He sure looks hot. Serena better claim him tonight_, thought Blair. Eric walked out. His didn't have his crutches anymore. He smiled when he saw them all.

"Let's go."

Everyone piled into the elevator and took it to the sixth floor. They got out and set off to the dining hall. It was decorated with movie posters of famous movies. Everyone was dressed up. Everywhere you looked there were Karate Kids to Clint Eastwood inspired cowboys. Serena found them a table. Blair ordered some drinks for them. Anything but alcohol. Suddenly people they didn't expect appeared. Jenny, Carter and Sharon had managed to get costumes, all though Jenny wasn't happy with hers. She turned to Carter.

"Why do I have to be the boat?"

Carter just smiled.

"Because if I'm Jack and Sharon's Rose, you have to be the Titanic."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I thought the theme was famous movie characters, not props."

"Jenny, Jenny. I like to think of the ship as a character also."

She let out an annoyed sigh. She knew Carter favoured Sharon over her. _Stupid Carter_, she thought. Sharon came in wearing a very Rose-like dress that she had taken from the costume room. Jenny sent her a fake smile. _Bitch! _she thought. Carter found them a table. They all sat down. Meanwhile, Eric had dancing with Blair. A style icon and a greaser. Who would have thought? They danced and had a merry time. Back at the table, Nate had gotten up and danced with some girls. Serena looked at Dan. He looked at her through his mask. He had painted on a moustache and Serena couldn't help but laugh. She moved closer to him.

"Dan?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath.

"I miss you. I miss being with you. I miss you always telling me about some interesting book you've read. I miss how you want to try your best to impress me even though you know I don't need to be impressed by you. I miss when you-"

Dan interrupted her by planting his lips on hers. She instantly grabbed the back of his head bringing him closer. She missed the taste of his lips. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her in. They can hear camera flashes going off but they could care less. Meanwhile, Eric was still dancing with Blair. She looked so beautiful. Jenny saw them having a good time. She walked up to them with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Eric, can I have a dance?"

She blocked Blair. Eric looked at Blair. She sent him a look that said that it was fine and he could dance with her. He unwillingly followed Jenny somewhere else to dance. She danced sort of strangely. She had a big box around her head and she was wet. _Did she fall overboard? _he thought. They danced a little more before Eric finally asked her.

"What character are you supposed to be anyway?"

Jenny smiled.

"Titanic silly."

Eric looked at her weird. She was just a wet box. They kept dancing. Finally, Eric excused himself to get a drink. Anything to get away from Jenny. Blair was sitting at the table Serena had picked out for them. Dan and Serena had left and went to go catch up. Blair took a sip of her lemonade. She saw Nate walking toward her. He was smiling.

"Blair, want to dance?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

She settled her drink down. She followed Nate to the dance floor. They danced to "Break the Ice" by Britney Spears. They were jumping up and down and having a crazy time, when a slow song started to play. Nate looked at Blair. She placed her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist. He knew she was his best friend's girlfriend, but something about it felt so right. They kept dancing. Why was he getting these feelings for Blair? She knew he already loved her but he wouldn't try anything stupid, right? They looked into each other's eyes. Blair smiled.

"This is a nice party, isn't it?"

Nate didn't know what happened next. It was like magic. He leaned in. Blair looked at him with worried eyes.

"What are you doing, Nate?"

He responded by putting his lips on hers. She tried to squirm away but he pulled her closer. Finally, she got out. She glared at him.

"Nate, what the hell!"

He looked at her.

"I love you Blair."

Blair's face softened.

"No you don't. You think you do, but you don't."

Nate looked at her.

"But I do."

Blair stepped closer to him. Anger had come back to her eyes.

"Now, you listen to me. You do not love me. Are we clear? You do not love me."

Nate tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away. She repeated

"Are we clear?"

He gulped.

"Crystal."

She walked away. She didn't want to be around him anymore. She went back to the table. Eric was sitting there. She sat beside him. She rested her head on his shoulders. She just needed to rest. Meanwhile, Sharon and Jenny were sitting at their table. Carter had offered to get them some drinks. Sharon was looking around. She had not seen Chuck at all. She turned to Jenny.

"Where's Chuck?"

Jenny surveyed the room. She turned back to Sharon.

"I guess he didn't come."

Sharon groaned. She had hoped he would have been there after she had seen his friends on the dance floor. She turned back to Jenny.

"Do you know where he could be?"

Jenny thought about it. She spoke.

"Maybe the bar on the deck. I think they serve scotch."

Sharon got up in a flash and proceeded down the hallway toward the elevator. She climbed into the elevator and took it to the fourth floor. She arrived on deck and immediately went to the bar. Sure enough, there sat Chuck. He was wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts. She walked up to him.

"Hey Chuck."

He turned around and saw Sharon smiling at her.

"Um, hey."

He really didn't like talking to this girl but she didn't take no for an answer. How unlucky for him. She sat down beside him. She was still smiling.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

He sighed.

"I needed some alone time."

She just kept on smiling. _Does she not get the hint?_, he thought. She brought her bar stool closer to him. He didn't even look at her. She spoke again.

"I can't believe you trust Blair so much."

His ears perked up. He turned to Sharon.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't let my boyfriend go to a party by themselves. They could hit on other people or something like that."

"Well Blair's different. She would never hurt me on purpose."

"That's not what it looked like on the dance floor."

Chuck's eyes grew curious. What was Blair doing?

"What was happening on the dance floor?"

Sharon sighed.

"She and Nate were dancing. Everyone saw them lip lock too. I think that Gossip Girl is going to post the pictures later on tonight."

Chuck's face became enraged. Blair? Nate? Kissing? While she was with him? He got up from his seat. Sharon followed. They walked into the elevator. Chuck pressed the button for the sixth floor. His hands had been rolled up into a fist. They arrived on the sixth floor. They reached the door. Chuck was about to walk in, when a crew member stopped him.

"Sorry sir. No costume, no entry."

Chuck glared at him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are the guy who isn't getting in without a costume."

Chuck glared at him once more before turning to walk away. Sharon followed him. He looked at her.

"Do you know where I can get a costume?"

Sharon smiled.

"Yes. Follow me."

They crept into the theatre and walked backstage. Everyone who went to the party had already ransacked the costume room. Chuck looked around. Sharon helped him. She found him a costume. She pulled it out.

"Here, try this on."

He looked at the costume in her hands.

"What is that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Jack Sparrow. You know, from Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Chuck sighed.

"Fine."

He went into the changing room and put on the costume. He stepped out. Sharon used all her strength not to faint. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He looked at himself in the mirror. He turned around to face Sharon. He had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks. This is perfect."

Sharon smiled back. They fled the theatre and went back to the dining hall. This time they were allowed in. Chuck started looking for Blair. Where was she? He spotted her sitting at a table. He marched over to her. She smiled when she saw him.

"Chuck you came!"

He glared at her.

"Where is he?"

Her face became puzzled.

"Who?"

"Nate!"

She gulped. Then she looked behind him. There stood Sharon with a mischievous smile on her face. _Looks like your about to lose Chuck. Bitch! _thought Sharon. Blair looked at Chuck again.

"Chuck don't something stupid."

He was still glaring at her.

"Like cheat on you? Oh sorry, you did that to me."

He stormed off, Sharon in tow. He looked around but he could not find Nate. He turned to Sharon.

"Do you know what Nate's costume was?"

"Austin Powers."

Chuck immediately went to find Nate. He found him in the dance floor. Chuck marched up to him. Nate saw him and gulped.

"Hhhey Chuck."

Chuck punched him. He punched him again and again. Nate was on the ground. He tried to defend himself but he couldn't against Chuck. Chuck was beside him punching him. Nate started punching him. Nate spoke between throwing punches.

"Look I'm sorry!"

"Are you? I don't think so. I know you love Blair, but I do too."

"I can't help the way I feel."

"Then leave me and Blair alone!"

Two crew members came by and separated the best friends. They were both glaring at each other. Another crew member came and stood between the two boys.

"We don't want any fights. I'll have to ask the both of you to leave, now!"

Chuck left first. Blair followed him. They took the elevator. Once they arrived at their suite, Chuck immediately changed and put on his pyjamas. Blair did the same. Chuck fell asleep. He didn't even want to talk to her. She stared at his sleeping body. She had hurt him so bad. She kissed his forehead gently before she dozed off. How could she fix this?

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like we got a little more than we bargained for at the party. King N and Queen B locked lips. Pictures included. Awe N, we know you love her but you need to know you can't have something when she's moved on. King C found out a little to early. Looks like Redhead told. Don't you know naïve Redhead, don't mess with B's man. C and N got into a fist fight which had to be broken up by crew members. B, don't tame those boys anytime soon. **

**One good thing happened tonight though, Queen S and Lonely Boy seemed to have forgotten the past. They later excused themselves. Looks like they have some catching up to do.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	25. Talking Isn't Always Good

**A/N: Wow 25 chapters already! I really, really want to thank those who have read and liked the story. Enjoy!**

Blair woke up around ten the next morning. She looked across the bed. Chuck wasn't there. She looked at the bathroom. No one was inside. She glanced at her side table and saw that there was note. She picked it up and read Chuck's handwriting.

_B,_

_Gone to get some breakfast. I'll see you later._

_-C_

Blair put the note back down on the side table. Maybe it was better she talked to him later. She didn't even know what to say to him. She decided to go to the pool before meeting up with him. She put on her bikini and grabbed herpurse and headed to the pool. Meanwhile, Sharon was sitting with Jenny at a table on the second floor enjoying breakfast. She saw Chuck sitting a few tables away from them. He was alone. Sharon turned to speak to Jenny.

"You see Chuck?"

Jenny quickly glanced at where Sharon had been looking. She turned back to Sharon.

"Yeah."

Sharon smiled.

"I'll go convince him to break up with Blair."

Jenny's eyes went wide.

"You think you can do that?"

Sharon smirked.

"I know I can."

She got up and grabbed her purse. She walked over to Chuck. He seemed lost in his own world. She tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to look at her. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Chuck."

He just smiled. The less he spoke, the less he would have to deal with. Sharon looked at them empty chair beside him.

"Could I join you?"

Chuck just shrugged. She pulled the chair out and sat down. Chuck took a sip of his coffee, wishing it was scotch. Sharon took out the ponytail from her hair. Her red hair fell down on her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"Rough night?"

Chuck sighed.

"Yes."

Sharon grabbed his hand. He decided to let her, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She smiled at him again.

"How are you dealing with the whole Blair situation?"

Chuck sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her today."

Sharon gave his hand a squeeze.

"If you ask me, I don't think she deserves a guy like you?"

Chuck looked at her with stunned expression. Sharon spoke again.

"If she keeps doing dumb things with Nate, why is she with you?"

Chuck considered that. Would this keep on happening? He took another sip of his coffee. He wasn't sure anymore. He turned back to Sharon.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sharon sat up straighter.

"Anything."

He took a deep breath.

"Do you think me and Blair would last a long time? I need your honest opinion."

Sharon looked down at her plate. She knew they probably would last a long time but if she told him that he would immediately go and forgive Blair. She had to lie in order to get what she wanted. She looked back at Chuck.

"Honestly?"

Chuck nodded his head. He needed to know and his mind was to confused to think straight. He needed to know if he and Blair would even survive. Sharon took a deep breath before continuing.

"Honestly, I think you two won't even last the summer. I think she has Nate on her mind to much and she probably loves him. I think to her you might just be a phase. In my opinion, I think you should break up with her before she breaks your heart even more."

He looked stunned. Was that the truth? It probably was. He had barely known this girl that long but if she could already pick up signs that Nate and Blair were meant to be then he knew for certain that was what the others probably thought too. He looked back at Sharon.

"Is that the truth?"

Sharon nodded. _That bitch is going to get everything coming to her. Yes, Chuck is one step closer to becoming all mine!, _she thought. She looked down at her watch. Time to inform Jenny about everything that had just happened. She looked back up at Chuck.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I promised Jenny that me and her would go swimming."

She got up after waving good bye to Chuck. She quickly walked back to the table Jenny was sitting at. Jenny looked up at her.

"How did it go?"

Sharon smiled.

"Come on. I'll tell you."

Jenny grabbed her purse and followed Sharon to the pool. She was curious about what had happened. Sharon sat down on a pool chair. Jenny sat next to her. She looked at her, anxious for the goings on with Chuck. Sharon was still smiling. She looked around, making sure no one would hear them, before turning to Jenny.

"I convinced Chuck to break up with Blair!"

Jenny's jaw dropped. How had this new girl convinced Chuck Bass to break up with his possible soul mate? Well however she did it, it would sure come in handy. Jenny looked back at Sharon. They were both smiling. Jenny spoke.

"You are a genius!"

Sharon smirked.

"I know."

Jenny giggled.

"So what are you going to plan to do with the newly single Chuck?"

Sharon sighed.

"I was thinking of giving him me. All of me. But I'm not sure how."

Jenny looked behind her and saw Blair swimming laps. Jenny looked back at Sharon.

"I think I can help you with that."

Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

Jenny stood up.

"Just distract Blair. Make sure she doesn't look at her purse."

Sharon just rolled her eyes and went to Blair. Blair was stepping out of the pool. Sharon walked quickly toward her.

"Blair!"

Blair turned and looked at her.

"Sharon?"

Sharon smiled.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have told Chuck about your rendezvous with Nate."

Blair glared at her.

"Your right. You shouldn't have."

Blair kept talking about how dumb it was of Sharon to have told Chuck. Sharon pretended to listen. Suddenly, Jenny crept behind Blair and toward her purse. She looked through it quietly. _Wonder what she's doing , _thought Sharon. Jenny finally found what she was looking for in Blair's purse. She zipped it up as quietly as she could and she crept off before Blair saw. Sharon turned her attention back to Blair, who almost finished her speech.

"-So what I'm trying to say is that you are good person you just made a mistake."

Sharon gave her a fake smile.

"I think you're absolutely right. I'm glad we could have this talk. I better get going."

She waved good bye to Blair and she rushed to the balcony, where Jenny was waiting. Jenny smiled a mischievous smile. Sharon awaited to see what it was Jenny picked out from Blair's purse. Jenny held up a room key. Sharon gasped. Jenny spoke.

"Tonight, you'll be with Chuck."

Sharon was still in shock of the key. Would Chuck take her? Jenny spoke.

"I'll help you set up the room tonight and when Chuck comes in, it'll be magical."

Jenny handed the key to Sharon. She put it in her purse. Blair was finally going to be gone and Sharon could finally have Chuck. Jenny and Sharon walked to the café to get some lattes to celebrate the beginning of the end for the Upper East Side Royalty. Meanwhile, Serena lay awake after a night with Dan. She smiled and remembered how much she had loved him. He had left and was gone to get his stuff and bring it back to the suite he and Serena had originally shared. Serena told him to meet her at the pool later. She was already in her bikini. She grabbed her beach bag and walked to the pool. She saw Blair sitting down on a pool chair. She sat next to her. Blair smiled.

"Hey. Have fun last night?"

Serena giggled.

"Yes. Gosh, I never realized how much I loved Dan."

Blair smiled. She knew that feeling and it was Chuck who made that feeling come for her. Blair passed Serena a magazine. They started looking through their magazines. Blair turned to Serena.

"S, do you think Chuck will forget about last night?"

Serena looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What happened last night?"

Blair sighed.

"Nate kissed me. I hope Chuck will just forget about it."

"Well B, do you think he will just forgive you every time Nate wants you?"

Blair looked at Serena.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying you and Nate always seem to be doing something. You can't always expect Chuck to come running back to you."

Blair stared angrily at her friend.

"You're making it sound like I'm the one kissing Nate."

"That's not what was saying."

"But you are saying it. You honestly think that I would do that to Chuck?"

Serena sighed.

"Well you did that to Nate."

Blair gasped with horror. Was Serena really saying that to her?

"No S, Nate did that to me! And if I remember correctly you helped him."

She started to get up. Serena stood up also.

"Do you have to bring that up every time."

Blair glared at her.

"No, you bring it upon yourself. You see S, I tell the truth not lies. Get your facts straight before making judgements on me."

Serena put the magazine she had been reading down on the chair.

"I do have my facts straight, it's you who doesn't have her priorities straight."

Blair grabbed her purse and continued glaring at Serena.

"Have a nice life, bitch."

She walked off. She couldn't believe Serena had said the stuff she had said. Why would she do that? This day could not get any worse could it? She walked out onto the balcony. There sat Chuck. He had ordered up another cup of coffee and was now staring out at the ocean. Blair smiled when she saw him. If anything, he could make her feel better. She went and stood beside him.

"Hello."

She had a smile on her face. Chuck didn't want to look at her. He knew that he should end their relationship now before they got hurt anymore. He turned and faced her.

"Blair, we need to talk."

Blair looked at him with worried eyes. What was going on? He brought her over to a chair. She sat down, still with concerned eyes. He kept standing. He took another sip of his coffee before speaking. Blair clutched onto her purse. He finally looked at her.

"Blair, I can't keep doing this."

She looked at him.

"Doing what? You don't want to be with me?"

He sighed.

"That's it. I can't be with you."

It pained him so much to say those words. He didn't want to say those words but he knew he didn't want to risk his heart anymore. Blair looked at him. Tears were declining down her face. She thought they were soul mates. They are soul mates. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't see the pain he had caused. Blair finally spoke.

"Do you want that?"

He unwillingly shook his head. He didn't want to leave her but had to. She would just go back to Nate. Why make her suffer with him any longer. He started to walk away. He needed sometime alone. He had just lost the girl of his dreams, but he wanted to make her happy not bear with him. Blair watched him walk. Why would he leave her? He knew how much she loved him. She never wanted to hurt him and yet her Prince Charming had just hurt her. She looked out at the ocean. Looking for any sign that things would be better. She saw some clouds rolling in. _Great, another storm_, she thought. She went inside. Her day was officially ruined and probably her summer vacation. Her best friend basically called her a heartbreaker. Her soul mate had just left her. Her father was gone and she would never get him back. She had no one. No one in the world.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here.**

**Looks like no one is giving Queen B the time of day. She and other Queen S were seen having one of their notorious arguments at the pool. Be careful girls, you wouldn't want people to think that you were fighting over King N. Speaking of King N, was he the reason the Upper East Side royal couple, B and C, parted? Oh N, don't ruin your best friends love life now. Ruining lives was also in the forecast for J and Redhead. They were seen doing some sneaking around and chatting away with royalty. Girls, it seems like your fifteen minutes are up. Better save those few last seconds.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	26. Everything Is Gone

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Anways, Enjoy!**

Blair sat in the bathroom of Eric's suite. She couldn't find her key to go in her room and she didn't want to bother Chuck. She looked inside the toilet bowl and saw what had been her breakfast. Why was she doing this to herself? Chuck left her. Her soul mate left her. Eric was sitting on his bed. He heard the tap running and the toilet flushing. He tried to tell himself she was just going to the bathroom but something didn't seem right.

Blair looked at herself in the mirror. Tears had come and she wouldn't stop them. No man was worth her tears and the one who was left her. She brushed her teeth and stepped out the bathroom. Eric looked at her. Why was she crying? She sat down beside him on the bed. She buried her head in her hands. She just needed a cry. Eric didn't know what to do with a crying girl. He did the only thing that he knew how to do. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He spoke softly.

"What is it?"

She sniffled but managed to speak.

"Everything is gone."

Eric knew there was probably much more to it than that. He rubbed her shoulder to calm her down.

"What is wrong?"

"Serena and me got into a fight. Nate's an ass and Chuck."

"What did Chuck do?"

More tears came but she managed to tell.

"He broke up with me."

She buried her head in her hands once more. She didn't want it to be true but it was. The guy who had promised not to hurt her had. And there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted him to be happy and if he wanted to break up then she would have to respect his wishes. Eric sat there, stunned. Why would Chuck break up with Blair? Didn't he love her? Don't you normally keep people you love with you, not push them away? Eric reached over to his side table and got some tissues. He handed them to Blair. She smiled at him greatly. She delicately wiped her eyes, making sure her make up didn't smudged. Eric looked at her. He never knew how much a guy could mean to a girl. This was true love.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Sharon were in front of Chuck and Blair's suite. Jenny put the key inside the keyhole and opened the door. They stepped in. Both gasped. The suite was way more extravagant then their rooms were. Jenny closed the door. Sharon stepped into the bathroom. She had brought one of her mother's lingerie pieces. She knew her mother wouldn't be looking for it. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I really hope he likes it_, she thought. She stepped out. Jenny stood in shock.

"Sharon, you're absolutely going to get laid tonight."

Sharon beamed. Jenny started looking around the suite. _Wonder if Chuck has any romantic things to put around the room_, she thought. She looked in one of the drawers and found some white candles. She took them out and lit them and placed them all around the room. Sharon found some rose petals and scattered them over the bed. Jenny was putting the matches away, when she saw a familiar ring in a drawer. _The promise ring! _she thought. She picked it up and examined it. Sharon looked at what Jenny was holding. It was the most stunning ring she had ever seen.

"Jenny, who's is that?"

Jenny turned to look at Sharon.

"Chuck gave it to Blair a few weeks ago. Looks like it could be yours in the future."

Sharon couldn't keep her eyes off it. She had to try it on. She had to.

"Jenny, pass it to me."

Jenny handed her the ring. Sharon slid it onto her ring finger. She looked at it. It was so beautiful. She started to take it off. It was stuck. She tried pulling it, but it was stuck. She turned to Jenny.

"It's stuck!"

Jenny went wide eyed. _This wasn't part of the plan_, she thought. She helped Sharon pull off the ring, but it did not budge. Jenny dragged her to the bathroom. She placed Sharon's left hand in the sink and lathered soap all over it. They tried to pull off the ring once more, but it was immovable. They rinsed the soap off. They stepped out of the bathroom. Sharon looked at Jenny with worried eyes.

"What am I going to do?"

Jenny wondered. Sharon couldn't get caught, then their plans would be ruined. Finally an idea hit her. She looked through Blair's suitcase. _Come on she needs to have a pai_r, she thought. She ultimately pulled out a pair of dainty white gloves. She handed them to Sharon.

"Here put these on."

Sharon stared at them.

"Jenny you're a genius!"

Jenny smirked.

"I actually saw that on an episode of Ugly Betty. You know the one with the Christmas party and Amanda has a ring and-"

"You better get going. Chuck might be here any minute. There's a storm outside."

Jenny gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah. Have fun."

Sharon gave her a fake smile as well. Jenny left. Sharon lay down on the bed. When was Chuck going to come? After twenty minutes of waiting, she heard the door know starting to turn. She places one hand behind her head and sat on her knees. He was going to see her any moment. The door opened and in came Chuck. He was looking at the floor and didn't see Sharon. He closed the door and looked up. His eyes became wide.

"Sharon, what the hell are you doing?"

She got up from the bed and walked toward him.

"We can be together."

She tried to kiss him, but he dodged it. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

He sighed.

"Sharon, I don't like you in that way."

She frowned.

"But, you're not with Blair anymore. You can be with me."

He sighed again.

"I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with Blair but since I don't have her I don't want anyone at all."

She looked at him. He walked over to his bed and tossed her a robe.

"You should cover yourself up."

She put on the robe. Chuck noticed Blair's gloves.

"Can you take off Blair's gloves, please?"

Sharon gulped. If she took off the gloves then Chuck would surely see the ring. She didn't want him to hate her. He looked at her impatiently.

"Please?"

She sighed. She took off the glove on her right hand and gave it to him. He looked at her.

"Thanks, now can I have the other one?"

She took a deep breath before taking off the glove. _Maybe he won't see the ring_, she thought. She took off the glove on her left hand and passed it to him. His eyes feel upon the promise ring he had given Blair on Sharon's finger. He put the gloves aside and glared at her.

"What are you doing with that?"

She gulped.

"I-I-I-I-I-I was j-j-j-j-just trying it o-o-o-on."

Chuck's glare had not disappeared.

"Take it off."

She took another deep breath. She tried twisting the ring off, but it did not move. Chuck waited impatiently. He finally got tired of it and took her hand. With one pull, he took off the ring. No one was supposed to wear that ring except Blair. He looked back at Sharon.

"You should leave."

She walked toward the door and stepped out. Chuck closed the door and sat on the couch. Damn he missed Blair, but he had wanted to make her happy. She was happy now, right? She had to be. She could be with Nate anytime she wanted. Chuck wouldn't be in the way. This was the way things were supposed to be, right? He tried telling himself that, but something inside was telling him that it wasn't the truth. He ignored it, but he couldn't.

Meanwhile, Dan and Serena were sitting in the café, talking over donuts and coffee. Serena couldn't stop smiling. She was back with Dan and she was so happy. She had truly missed him. He couldn't stop smiling either. He held her hand. Serena took another sip of her coffee. She needed the caffeine. She wanted to apologize for what she had said to Blair, but she felt like she needed to say it. Dan looked at her cheerless eyes. What was bothering her? He gave her hand a small squeeze. She looked up at him. He spoke.

"You alright?"

She sighed.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever hurt someone's feelings with out knowing you did and that caused a fight?"

Dan nodded his head.

"No, can't say I have."

"Well it happened with me and Blair. I just tell her that Chuck probably wouldn't forgive her right away and then we got in an argument."

Dan sighed. Of course Blair would over react.

"Serena, it'll cool over in a couple days. Blair's probably just mad about the Nate thing and didn't know how to let loose her frustration."

Serena looked at him.

"You're probably right."

Dan smiled.

"I know I am."

Serena giggled. They finished their snack without letting go of each other's hand. Meanwhile, Nate put down hisseventh cup of tequila. His head started feeling woozy. There were some people in a corner playing karaoke. His alcohol induced mind made him get up and join them. He staggered over to them. They all looked up upon his arrival. He smiled.

"Could I join you?"

They all smiled. A girl, probably in her early twenties, made room for him on the loveseat. He sat beside her. She knew who he was. Who didn't? This was Nate Archibald, one of the richest people on the ship. One of her friends was singing "I'm like a bird." She finished up and passed the mike to Nate. He stood up. One of the guys asked him what type of genre he wanted. Nate smiled. He thought of Blair.

"How about a love song?"

The guy picked out "No Air". Nate noticed it was a duet. The girl who had been sitting beside him got up and sang Jordin Sparks' lines. The whole time they were singing, Nate couldn't stop thinking of Blair. They finished the song and sat back down. The girl turned to him.

"I'm Natalie."

He smiled.

"I'm Nate. Whoa, your name starts with a N-A-T as well."

She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

He drank another glass of tequila. Natalie moved closer to him. She whispered in his ear.

"How about we go back to your suite?"

He smiled at the idea of getting laid. They excused themselves and went to the third floor. Nate found his room key, which Chuck had found yesterday afternoon for him. Nate opened the door. Natalie stepped inside. She was staying on the seventh floor, so she was in awe of the suite. He closed the door. She lay down on his bed. He came and sat next to her. They immediately started kissing. Natalie started to pull him on top of her. He didn't resist. She started to unbutton his shirt. He took off her blouse. She took off his pants and he took off her skirts. He was about to unhook her bra, when a face came to his mind. Blair. He thought out loud.

"Blair."

Natalie looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who is Blair?"

Nate got off of her and sat on the bed. Natalie covered herself up with the bed sheets. She looked at him.

"Who is Blair?"

He just looked at her.

"You better go."

She looked at him wide eyed. She got off the bed and grabbed her clothes. She went into the bathroom and changed in a hurry. She walked out. Nate closed the door and sat back on his bed. _How could I screw up sex!_, he thought.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like Redhead and J were up to something. J was seen leaving B and C's suite. Later Redhead was too. C, what ever you've been a part of I'd like to join. Speaking of fun, King N seemed to be having some at the bar today. He was seen leaving with a pretty blonde. Is she someone we should know? Apparently not because she was seen leaving ten minutes after her arrival. Sorry new girl, the Upper East Side Royalty has preferences.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	27. Tea Time

**A/N: enjoy!**

Serena sat on a deck chair. Dan had gone to get them some lattes. She was reading through the latest issue of Cosmo Girl when she noticed a familiar figure approaching her from the corner of her eye. She looked and saw Carter. _Great, does he want to try to rape me as well? _she thought. He smiled at her. He became aware of the extra seat next to her and sat down. She didn't look at him. She kept reading her magazine. He cleared his throat. She didn't look up. He cleared it again, louder this time. She looked up at him. He was still smiling. She got annoyed.

"What do you want, Carter?"

He was still grinning. He spoke.

"That boyfriend of yours is not all he's cracked up to be."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"I like him the way he is."

Carter put us his hands as if he was surrendering.

"I didn't mean to insult him. I actually came to warn you."

She scoffed.

"Warn me? What you and your little posse have something "big" planned for me? Well save it for someone who cares."

She went back to reading her magazine. Carter sighed and took the magazine away. Serena looked at him in disbelief.

"Give that back!"

He only smirked.

"Only if you listen to me."

She stared at him. Finally she groaned.

"Fine. Say what you have to say."

He smiled.

"Thank you. Now this concerns your boyfriend."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What could you possibly have to say about Dan?"

He ignored her.

"You see, Dan loves to write, doesn't he?"

Serena nodded.

"So what, he likes to write. Have you ever met a man who doesn't want to�put dollar bills in your thong?'

She couldn't help but smirk. Carter gave her a small glare before continuing to speak.

"Anyway, Jenny informed me that he was writing a novel."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"So, it's not that big of a deal."

Carter spoke again.

"Well he's almost done and he'll be looking for a publisher. Now you are from a very wealthy family and you know all the right people. Don't you think Dan will do anything to publish his book?"

Serena glared at him.

"That's were your wrong. Dan would not use me to publish a book."

Carter smirked.

"Do you know that for sure?"

Serena continued to glare at him.

"You better leave, he might be coming back."

Carter got up and left. Serena went back to reading her magazine. She tried to focus her attention on the advice column, but something kept questioning what Carter had said. _What would Dan do to get his book published? Would he use me? _she thought. She saw Dan coming back with two lattes in his hands. Serena smiled upon his arrival. Carter didn't know anything. Dan would not use her, right? 

Meanwhile, Blair was walking around the ship. She had just left a performance of Grease in the theatre. She noticed how much it related to her. Chuck was the bad boy she knew she shouldn't be with but ends up with because it was destiny. Chuck was her destiny but he didn't want her. She was walking up the halls on the sixth floor. She noticed a woman walking quickly. She was carrying a Coach handbag. She didn't see Blair and knocked into her. The contents of her handbag spilled out. Blair helped her pick them up. She passed them to the lady. The woman smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Blair smiled back.

"No problem. I'm Blair Waldorf, by the way."

She put her hand out in front of her for the woman to shake. The woman spoke.

"Phyllis Castillo. Waldorf did you say? Are you in any relation to Harold Waldorf?"

Blair smiled at the mention of her later father.

"Yes, I am his daughter."

The woman gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Blair smiled the woman. She seemed nicer than her own mother.

"Thank you."

Phyllis smiled. 

"Why don't you join me for some tea?"

Blair accepted. She had nothing to do. She followed Phyllis to the dining hall. What did she saw her name was again? Castillo. Where had she heard that before? Blair's eyes grew wide when she fit the pieces together. _This is Sharon's mom! _she thought. A waiter showed them their table. They ordered their tea. Phyllis turned to Blair.

"So you must be having a good time on this cruise."

Blair smiled.

"Yes. There has been some stuff I wished hadn't happened though."

Phyllis looked at her with concern.

"I hope it wasn't too bad."

Blair sighed.

"I guess it could be, from which way you look at it. My boyfriend broke up with me. I wished he hadn't and he didn't even give me much of a reason. I think he's bored of me and he must miss his womanizing days."

Phyllis put down her tea and looked at Blair.

"Men like that are the hardest to change, but they are often the ones who steal our hearts."

Blair smiled at Phyllis. She was right. They were the ones who stole girls hearts. She spoke.

"But whenever it was just the two of us, he would do things that no one thought he would think of doing. He would buy me jewellery, take me to buy ice cream and allow me to climb into his limo first. The little things were the things I enjoyed."

Blair took a sip of her tea. Talking about Chuck made tears come to her eyes. She drank the tea and hoped the tears would go away. Phyllis took a bit of her cookie and spoke.

"Well it seems like he really loves you. And you love him. In the end you two will end up together, I just know it."

Blair smiled at her. She really was nicer than her own mother. Phyllis spoke again.

"Now, that's the type of boy I want my daughter to find. Instead she finds a boy who has no plans for the future other than working at a grocery store all his life. And last month she comes up to me and tells me she's pregnant. Two months to be exact."

Blair almost dropped her tea. _Sharon's pregnant! _she thought. This was to good. She needed to tell someone, but who. Serena? No, Serena had given up her scheming ways. Nate? He probably wouldn't even understand how juicy this news was. Chuck? He didn't even want to be with her, let alone be her partner in crime. She took another sip of her tea. Phyllis spoke again.

"I mean I know teenagers make mistakes, but I just wished that she hadn't had sex this early. Have you ever met anyone who made a foolish mistake?"

Blair sighed. She remembered her pregnancy scare. She looked at Phyllis.

"I'm sorry to say no."

Phyllis smiled at her. 

"Well you must have a very responsible group of friends."

Blair gave her a small smile. _Yeah, responsible for ruining lives of others_, she thought. They finished their tea. Blair said good bye to Phyllis and took the elevator to the third floor. She reached it and walked to Eric's suite. She knocked on the door. Eric opened it.

"Hey."

She smiled. She was so grateful that he was letting her stay in his suite. She sat down on his bed. He sat down beside her. She smiled at him.

"You'll never believe who I was with."

He smirked. 

"Who?"

Blair was still smiling.

"I just had tea with Sharon's mom."

Eric looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's so cool about having tea with an adult."

Blair rolled he eyes.

"It's what she told me about Sharon."

Eric's eyes grew anxious. He wanted to know.

"What did she tell you?"

Blair smiled. 

"Sharon is pregnant."

Eric's jaw dropped. Pregnant? He looked at Blair. She was glowing from happiness. She had something on the "crew". She sighed. There was only one person she really wanted to share this news with and he didn't want to be with her. She turned her attention back on Eric. He just stood there. He spoke.

"Is it true?"

"Why would a mother lie about that?"

He nodded his head. Only a sick twisted person would lie about something like that. He couldn't believe it. Sharon was pregnant. Blair looked at him.

"Don't tell anyone."

He smiled.

"Who would I tell that would believe me?"

She smirked. Some how, things were looking better. Meanwhile, Nate was sitting on a pool chair. It had started raining, so he sat inside. A lot of people were in the pool. He saw Kyle walking over to him. Kyle sat on the empty seat next to him. Kyle turned to him.

"Sup?"

Nate sighed.

"I messed up with a twenty year old."

Kyle's eyes went wide.

"How? I thought of all people you would probably be one of the few who couldn't mess up."

"Me too, but these feelings took over me."

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What type of feelings?"

Nate took in deep breath before speaking. 

"Like, feelings of love."

"Were they for Blair?"

Nate jerked up. Was it that obvious?

"How did you know?"

Kyle sighed.

"I think the whole world knows you still love her."

Nate sighed.

"I love her but I don't think she wants me and I don't know what to do with these feelings."

"Maybe you should test them out."

"Test them?"

"Yeah, test them. Find out if you really love Blair."

Nate smiled.

"That isn't that bad of an idea."

Kyle grinned.

"I know."

They both laughed. Meanwhile, Chuck sat alone in his suite. He was holding the promise ring in one hand and Blair's gloves in the other. He couldn't put them down. He didn't want her gone, but she probably did want to be with Nate. He would just have to hide his feelings. Blair didn't need confusion in her life. Chuck looked back down at the items in his hands. Damn, he missed her. He put them down on the bed beside him. He opened a drawer on the side table and pulled out a notepad and pen. He started writing.

_B,_

_If you ever see this, you'll probably be Nate. I never wanted to leave you, but I had to. I know you would have gone back to Nate, but a part of me likes to believe that you wouldn't. I guess I'll never know now. I really miss you and wish I was with you. I love you Blair. I have never told anyone that before. I guess there's a first time for everything and I guess you're my first love. My first and only._

_Forever and for always,_

_-C_

He looked at the note. _How sappy is that_, he thought. He folded it and put in the side table drawer. Maybe one day she would see it or maybe she wouldn't. He wished she did. 

�


	28. Can't Be With The Ones We Love

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed! I really appreciate those who take their time to write them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, Blair woke up at a quarter to ten. The clouds were still dark. She hadn't noticed that Eric had fallen asleep on the bed also. She got up and went to brush her teeth. She went to the bathroom and looked for her toothbrush. _Crap, it must still be in Chuck's suite_, she thought. She opened the suite door quietly, making sure she didn't wake up Eric. She closed it behind her and walked up the hallway to Chuck's suite. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Something was fluttering in her stomach. Butterflies? 

The door started to open slowly. Chuck stood there. Blair couldn't stop looking at him. _Why is he so hot even in the morning?_, she thought. He stood in shock. What was Blair doing here? Shouldn't she be with Nate? They stared at each other. They both had to resist the urge to kiss the other one passionately. Chuck stepped out of the way so she could come in. He smelled her as she walked past him. She smelled so wonderful. _Don't do it Bass. She's supposed to be with Nate now. She's just another girl. Who am I kidding, she's Blair Waldorf. She doesn't need me she needs Nate. Crap, butterflies are back_, he thought. Blair turned around to face him.

"I'm just here to get my things."

He just nodded his head. She walked over to one of her Louis Vutton suitcases. She got out a red summer dress and her white flats. She also pulled out her white Chanel headband. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She turned back to face Chuck. 

"I'll come back for my other stuff later."

She wanted to come back and see him. She missed him. She loved him. But he didn't want her right? She started to walk away, hoping if she didn't look at him anymore the tears wouldn't come. Her hand reached the door knob when she heard Chuck's voice. It was low but she heard him loud and clear.

"You can wash up and change here. I mean if you would like?"

She stood in shock. Did he really want her to? She gave him a small smile. 

"Thanks."

He smiled back. 

"No problem."

She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Chuck took a seat on the couch. He had the girl of his dreams in his bathroom and he couldn't even have her. But the break up was for the best right? He flipped on the TV. _No way_, he thought. Breakfast at Tiffany's was playing. Chuck smiled. Blair loved this movie so much. He heard the bathroom door open. Blair looked beautiful in her red and white ensemble. Chuck smiled at her.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's is playing. Looks like it just started."

Blair glanced at the screen. She turned back to Chuck.

"Could I watch with you?"

He smiled. He made room for her on the couch. She sat on the other end. He passed her a tissue during the rain scene. She smiled gratefully at him when he passed it. Once the movie was finished, she looked at her watch. It was twelve. Eric was probably waiting for her. She got up.

"Thank you for letting me watch with you, but I must get going."

She said her good bye to him. She almost spilled out tears when she closed the door behind her. She didn't want to be without him. She needed him. She craved him. She shook away her tears and walked to the elevator. She took it to the deck. She walked to the café and saw Eric holding two donuts. He smiled when he saw her.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were."

She just gave him a small smile. She didn't need to tell him she had been with Chuck watching her favourite movie. Eric passed her a donut. He found them some deck chairs to sit on. They both looked out at the ocean. Blair wished she was back with Chuck, but that was all up to him now. 

Meanwhile, Serena woke up in Dan's arms. She smiled at him. She had missed him so much and now that they were back together, she would never let him go. He was too good of a guy to let go. She gave him a gentle kiss on his nose. His eyes started fluttering open. He smiled when he saw Serena looked at him. The sun was behind her head, making her look a hundred times more beautiful than she already was. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

He gave her a kiss on the nose before speaking.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled and spoke.

"What do you want to do today?"

He looked out the window. It wasn't even sunny, so there was no point on going to the deck. He looked back at Serena.

"I was actually going to work on my novel. I'm almost finished."

Serena's face fell. What if Carter had been right? She looked at Dan.

"So, you'll be looking for a publisher soon right?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess."

She sighed and sat up. She didn't want to talk about the book anymore. She grabbed a royal blue T-shirt and some shorts and went into the bathroom to get ready. Once she got out, Dan went in. After he was done they went to the second floor to get some breakfast. They didn't talk about the book.

Meanwhile, Nate was walking around the pool. He had already gone swimming. He didn't know what else to do. He sat down on a pool chair and closed his eyes. Maybe a good nap was all he needed. Too bad the nap didn't last long. He heard his voice.

"Good morning, Nate."

He opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his seat. There stood Jenny Humphrey inches from his face. He gulped.

"Um, good morning Jenny."

She smiled before sitting down beside him on another pool chair. She put her beach bag down before facing him. 

"Have a good night?"

He sighed. Why was she always so nosy?

"Yeah. You?"

She was still smiling.

"The best."

They sat in silence. He didn't even want to talk to her. Jenny broke the silence.

"So, doing anything fun today?"

He sighed. The weather was horrible so that cut out a lot of options. Nothing was that fun when you've been on the ship too long. He spoke.

"No."

She beamed.

"Me neither. How about we hang out? Just the two of us."

"But what about your friends?"

She sighed. She hadn't seen that question coming.

"I think they would much rather be together. So what do you say, just me and you?"

He looked at her. She was smiling so much. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he also didn't want to spend the whole day with her. Then he thought about his options. He really only had Kyle and Kyle had told him he was going to be checking out some musicals in the theatre today. Nate had declined simply because he didn't see the point in watching people break into song every five minutes. Maybe spending the day with Jenny wouldn't be that bad. He turned back to Jenny.

"Yeah, we could spend the day together."

Jenny made her already big smile even bigger.

"That would be great!"

He just gave her a small smile. _What have I gotten myself into_, he thought. Meanwhile, Sharon was brushing her red hair in her and her mother's room. Her mother was applying some makeup at the already being used sink. Her mother started to speak.

"Did morning sickness reach you yet?"

Sharon sighed.

"I've had it for a month now."

Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Yes. Two and they are awesome."

Her mother smiled.

"How did you tell them?"

Sharon sighed.

"I haven't told them yet."

Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Well how are you going to explain why your throwing up all the time?"

Sharon groaned.

"I would just make up an excuse. Don't worry mom."

"I'm not worried about what your friends will think of you. I'm just worried about the baby."

Sharon sighed. Her mother looked at her sympathetically. 

"I worry about you too."

Sharon didn't look up. Her mother sighed.

"You should meet this girl I met yesterday. She is just the sweetest thing. She's in a tough situation right now as well. Her boyfriend broke up with her, her ex boyfriend tries to get back with her and her best friend and her had a fight."

Sharon looked up. _Blair talked to my mom?_ she thought. Sharon gulped. She spoke.

"Did you tell this girl about my situation?"

Her mother looked at the ground.

"I might have mentioned it."

Sharon became enraged.

"Mom, you had no right to do that! Do you know who that girl is? She is Blair fucking Waldorf. My friend Jenny has been personally hurt by this girl and her friends. Do you know what this girl will do to me if she knows I'm pregnant!"

Sharon glared at her mom. She stomped out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed. Her mother quietly stepped out of the bathroom.

"I didn't tell her your name."

Sharon looked up.

"Are you certain?"

Her mother shook her head. Sharon relaxed the anger slowly left her body. She smiled meekly at her.

"I better go. I promised to meet my friends in their suite."

She waved good bye to her mother and walked down the hall way. She knocked on Carter's door. He opened it. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful."

She smiled at him before entering. He closed the door behind him. Sharon turned to look at him.

"Where's Jenny?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"She said she had other plans today. Looks it's just you and me."

Sharon smiled at him. He smiled back. Suddenly, she felt her lunch coming up her throat. Before she could say another word she was in the bathroom looking down the toilet. _Crap, _she thought. Carter looked at her worriedly. What was wrong with her? Did she need a doctor? She sat up. She looked at him.

"I can explain."

Carter still looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you alright? Should I go and get the doctor?"

"No, I need to tell you something though."

He waited to hear what she had to say. She took a deep breath. She prayed that the morning sickness would comeback so she wouldn't have to tell him anything yet. But it did not come back. She took another deep breath before facing him.

"I threw up."

He nodded his head.

"I know. You just did it."

She shook her head.

"I throw up almost every day."

His eyes grew wide.

"Are you okay? Is it a sickness?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's morning sickness."

He gasped. Morning sickness? Didn't only pregnant women get that? He looked down at her. Tears had come down her eyes. He spoke subtly.

"Are you pregnant?"

She shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face. He kneeled down to her and gave her a hug. She probably needed one more than ever right now. They separated. She looked into his eyes.

"Can you please not tell anyone?"

He shook his head. If this was any other girl he would have surely told, but not with Sharon. She spoke again.

"But that's not the worst part."

His eyes grew wider. What could be worse? She sighed.

"Blair might know."

He froze. If Blair knew, everything would be ruined. Meanwhile, Blair was sitting on Eric's bed. They had just come back from lunch and were now playing cards. Blair looked at Eric. She smirked.

"Do you have any fours?"

He smirked back.

"Go fish."

She sighed and picked up the card. Suddenly, the room phone started to ring. Eric picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Van der Woodsen. May I please speak to a Ms. Blair Waldorf?"

"Um Sure. One minute."

He covered the receiver with his hand. He looked at Blair.

"It's for you."

She gave him a puzzled look before being given the phone. She put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Ms. Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes it is."

"Mam, we have a request from an anonymous guest that would like you to meet him on the second floor balcony in ten minutes. He asks that you come alone."

"Okay. Thank you for the message."

She hung up. Who would want to meet her?

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Spotted: King N and J together at the pool. They seemed to be spending the whole day together. Wonder what's going on. Could they be the new couple everyone's waiting for? I sure hope not. We all want the little wannabe gone and maybe King N will be the one to do so. Be nice N, hurt her where it counts first.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	29. The Note Is Given

**A/N: Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Blair took a deep breath before climbing into the elevator that would take her to the second floor. She wondered who would be waiting for her. She pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator doors shut. She had excused herself from the game of "Go Fish" she and Eric had been playing. Unfortunately, he had won. The elevator dinged signalling that she had arrived on the second floor. She took another deep breath before stepping. She started walking toward the balcony. Some many things going through her mind. It was a surprised she didn't fall down of exhaustion. She reached the balcony doors. She didn't see anyone just yet. She took a deep breath before stepping out. There was a breeze. She looked up and saw that the dark clouds had left and the sun was about to set. The sky was a mixture of orange and pink. It was beautiful. She started to look around, for any sign of anyone. She found no one. She huffed. Why was she here then? She sat down on the bench and stared out at the ocean. She couldn't believe she had been excited to come. She had been stood up by someone she didn't even know. She felt lower than low. She kept looking out at he ocean. She didn't even hear the footsteps that were approaching her. He made his presence when he cleared his throat. She looked up. She couldn't believe it. There stood Chuck. He was wearing a dress shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned. He also wore some dark jeans. She couldn't stop looking at him. Why did he want to meet her? Wasn't he done with her? He sat down beside her on the bench. They didn't speak. He simply handed her a note. She took it and read it. She couldn't believe that he thought she would go back to Nate. She blushed when he said that she was his first and only love. Something in her stomach started fluttering. She smiled. The butterflies came back. After rereading it five times she turned to Chuck.

"Do you really mean the stuff you wrote?"

He nodded his head. She smiled.

"You thought I would go back to Nate?"

He sighed and nodded his head. She looked him straight in the eye.

"I want you to know something."

He looked at her. What did she want him to know? Was she back with Nate? She spoke. 

"I love you and I would never want to go back to Nate. I thought you would know better. You know I love you, forever and for always. I can't imagine being with anyone else except you. And I hope you feel the same way, which I'm starting to think is true after reading this letter."

She held it up. Chuck smirked. He loved her so much. She spoke again, quieter this time.

"Why did you break up with me?"

He sighed.

"I thought you loved Nate. I mean, I didn't want to be in the way of your plans. After talking with Sharon, I thought it was the best choice to make."

Blair's jaw dropped at the mention of Sharon.

"You listened to Sharon?"

He sighed.

"Yeah and it was a stupid mistake. I learned the hard way of not being with you and I never want to live like that again."

Blair looked out at the ocean again.

"Neither do I."

He looked at her and took her hand. She looked at him. He spoke.

"Then let's be back together. Put the past in the past and start fresh."

She gulped.

"I want to……."

She took a deep breath. Tears were filling her eyes. She didn't want to put herself in the relationship if she got hurt again. Her heart couldn't take anymore pain. She looked at him.

"But I can't."

She gently took her hand away. He looked at her. Sadness in his dark chocolate eyes. All he could manage to say was.

"Why?"

She looked at him.

"I just can't risk my heart anymore. It's been through too much."

Chuck's unhappiness became anger.

"So your just going to go back to Nathaniel?"

He got up and started walking away. Blair stood up as well.

"That's not what I meant."

He turned around.

"Don't lie and pretend to care about my feelings. Don't do any of that stuff. Just go back to Nathaniel and have a nice life!"

He started to turn to walk but her voice stopped him again.

"Why do you think that? Don't you know how much I love you?"

He turned around and walked right in front of her.

"If you really loved me then you would be with me!"

She looked him in the eyes. Tears had come down but she didn't care.

"I can't be with you right now. I need to let my heart heal."

He sighed.

"And when will that be?"

She looked at him. He stroked the tears off her face. She gently pushed his hand away.

"I can't tell you."

He became enraged again.

"Well don't expect me to be there for you when you find out. Why don't you do us both a favour and go back to Nathaniel."

She looked him in the eyes.

"Stop saying stuff about me that isn't true, Bass. Stop thinking that just because I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now, that I would go running to Nate!"

He glared at her.

"Well I just use the facts of the past. If you weren't such a bitch and a slut I would have thought other wise."

He hadn't mean any of what he had just said. He just didn't know what to do. He felt angry and yet he still yearned for this girl who wasn't ready to be in a relationship right now. Blair stared angrily at him. She was so upset at him. She didn't know why but she slapped him. Hard across the face. She would never have dreamed of doing that but what he had said was something she didn't believe came out of his mouth. She didn't realize how hard she had slapped him until she saw that the left side of his face was bright red. She spoke.

"You are a fucking bastard and I hope that these butterflies go away soon."

She waked off. She didn't want him to see her tears. She never wanted the butterflies to go. She walked off into the elevator and disappeared to the third floor. She hadn't noticed that the note was still in her left hand. Meanwhile, Serena was sitting across from Dan at a table in the fifth floor dining hall. He had his notebook out in front of him and a pen in his right hand. He was scribbling away. She couldn't help but think what would he do if he knew the people Serena knew. Would he use her? She tried to shake those thoughts away, but once Carter had put them in her head she couldn't get them out. _Stupid Carter, _she thought. Dan looked up at her. He smiled.

"I'm almost finished the second last chapter."

She gave him a smile.

"That's great. Do you want to take a break?"

"Sure."

He closed his notebook and placed his pen on top of it. He ordered a glass of lemonade. Serena did as well. She looked at him before speaking. 

"I heard we're going to stop in the Bahamas in a week and a half. Sounds like fun."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I hope I finish my book there."

Serena looked down at her lemonade. _Can he stop talking about the effing book! _she thought. She looked back at him.

"We could go swimming with dolphins there. I heard that's what some people do."

He smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess."

She took a sip of her lemonade. He spoke.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath.

"Do you think we'll last the summer?"

She smiled at him.

"If we lasted the school year in the Upper East Side, we can survive anything."

He smiled back at her.

"Sounds great to me,"

They continued talking. Every time the book was brought up, Serena quickly changed the topic. In the meantime, Jenny and Nate were getting some ice-cream from the café. Even though Jenny was annoying at times, Nate had to admit he had a pretty nice day. Jenny found them some seats. They ate their ice cream in peace, until Jenny broke the silence.

"Thanks for spending the day with me, Nate."

He smiled.

"It was pretty fun, so I guess I should be thanking you."

She blushed. She took another spoonful of ice cream and put in her mouth before speaking.

"Nate?"

He looked up.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath.

"Do you still love Blair?"

He sighed. He stared at his ice cream.

"I guess I do."

Her face fell. Why did he have to still be in love with Blair? Didn't she love Chuck? She looked at Nate.

"Well she must be a special girl if you like her."

Nate couldn't help but smile. He liked being called a special guy. Jenny accidentally got some ice cream on the side of her mouth. She didn't notice. Nate decided to tell her. 

"Um, Jenny… you got some ice cream on your face."

She scrambled for a napkin. She kept wiping random places on her face, but she didn't get the spot. Nate sighed.

"Here, allow me."

He took the napkin from Jenny's hand. With his left hand he held her face, so she wouldn't move. He brought the napkin to her face and wiped the ice cream off. She melted inside. _He is so sweet_, she thought. She often dreamt that she and Nate were married and had little Jenny's and Nate's. He brought the napkin down and put it on the table. Jenny blushed.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"No problem."

They ate the rest of their ice cream. Jenny kept thinking of Nate the whole time. Nate kept thinking of Blair. Maybe he would test those feelings. Meanwhile, Blair reached Eric's suite. She knocked on the door. Eric answered. He looked at her in concern. Her mascara was smudged. She walked in and sat down on the bed. She didn't say anything. Eric closed the door and joined her on the bed. She didn't even move. She just kept looking at the letter in her hand. Eric sighed. He knew that he should let her be alone. He went towards the door. He turned to her.

"I'm going to get us some lattes."

Blair didn't look up. Eric walked out. Blair would be alright, right?


	30. Crystal Ball

**A/N: Wow! Thirtieth chapter! I would like to dedicate it to those who always review, or have something to say: Maiqu, ericaa13, lillianrose4, ChuckBassLover15 (who also told people at the Cw lounge about my stories, so thank you, thank you very much!), xXJenessaXx, Guard of the Heradi, Ashley-In-Wonderland, SweetSas and gleechild. If I have forgotten you please tell me because I want no one to be left out! Another thing, if you are still unsure about Kyle's appearance go to my other story, The prom, and go to Chapter 7. There is a description there. Anways Enjoy!**

Eric walked up to Chuck's suite. He knocked on the door. _He better answer while he still can_, thought Eric. No one answered. Eric sighed and knocked again, a little louder. Finally, the door knob started to turn. The door flew open and there stood a miserable looking Chuck Bass. Chuck stepped aside so Eric could come in. Eric stood by the TV. Chuck shut the door and faced him. Eric glared at him.

"How dare you?"

Chuck sent him a puzzled look.

"How dare I what?"

Eric moved closer to him. The glare never left his face.

"Don't play dumb with me. Can you explain why Blair's crying her eyes out in my suite?"

Chuck's face softened.

"Blair's crying?"

"Yes, moron. Maybe you should start realizing what you say to people will actually hurt them."

Chuck sighed. He sat down on the couch. He still couldn't believe what had happened on the balcony. Blair was crying. And it was all of his fault. He couldn't blame anyone. He had done this to her. Why did he always hurt her? Why could he never get anything right? He looked back at Eric.

"Can I see her?"

Eric looked at him.

"Are you going to hurt her anymore?"

"Never."

Eric looked unsurely at him. Should he let Chuck come to his suite? Should he let him talk to her? Eric finally thought of something.

"Maybe I should ask her if she wants to see you."

Although that was not what Chuck wanted, he didn't want to cause Blair anymore pain. He nodded his head. Eric walked out of the door. Eric strolled over to his suite. He opened the door. Blair was still sitting on the bed, just like when he had left the suite. She didn't even look up at his arrival. She was still reading the note. _What is so special about that note?_, thought Eric. He slowly walked up the side of the bed Blair was closer to. He cleared his throat, but she did not look up. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Chuck was wondering if he could come here and talk to you for a bit. So can he?"

Blair looked up at Eric. Her make up was ruined. Her eyes were heartbreaking. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Tell Chuck, I never want to see him again!"

She went back to looking at the note and crying. Eric sighed. He had tried, hadn't he? He closed the suite door behind him and walked back to Chuck's suite. He only had to knock once for Chuck to open the suite. Chuck looked at him with eager eyes.

"So what did she say?"

Eric took a deep breath.

"She said no."

Chuck's face fell. He could understand her saying no, he just didn't want it to be true. He looked back at Eric.

"Thanks for asking though."

Eric gave him a small smile.

"No problem."

Chuck closed the door. Eric turned and started to walk back to his suite. Suddenly, a voice stopped him. 

"Hey, Eric."

He turned around and saw Nate in front of his suite. Eric smiled.

"Hey Nate. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I had to spend the day with Jenny. It wasn't that bad but I never want to do it again."

"Bummer. I better get going and comfort Blair. She probably needs comfort more than anything right now."

Nate's eyes grew worried. What was wrong with Blair? He spoke.

"What happened to Blair?"

Eric sighed.

"Chuck and her got into a fight. She's been sitting on my bed for half an hour looking at a note. I asked her if she wanted to see Chuck, but I think she would kill him if she saw him."

Nate nodded his head telling Eric that he understood what was going on. Nate turned to Eric.

"Can I talk to her? I promise if I make her upset I'll leave right away."

Eric sighed.

"Sure, but I'll ask her first."

Nate waited outside Eric's suite. Eric walked over to the same spot he had been standing at earlier. He spoke.

"Blair, Nate was wondering if he could talk to you. Do you want him to?"

Blair looked up. Her tears had dried.

"Nate?"

Eric smiled.

"Yeah Nate. Want to talk to him?"

Blair slowly nodded her head. Eric smiled before going outside to retrieve Nate. Nate walked in. Eric closed the door and left the two alone. Nate slowly made his way onto the bed. He sat down next to Blair. She didn't say anything. Nate took a deep breath before speaking.

"Blair, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him.

"You're sorry?"

He sighed.

"Yes. If I hadn't let my dumb feelings take over me on Friday night, then you and Chuck would still be together and you would be happy."

Blair looked down. She spoke softly, but Nate heard every word she said.

"It's not your fault."

He looked at her in confusion.

"But if I hadn't kissed you then none of this would have happened."

She looked up at him.

"You're probably right, but your not the one who convinced him that he should break up with me."

Nate's eyes went wide.

"Someone convinced him?"

Blair nodded her head. She didn't like to talk about it. She still wasn't sure on how to get Sharon back. She didn't want to be mean and tell everyone that Sharon had a bun in the oven. Nate looked at Blair. He wanted to do something to cheer her up. Finally he thought of something. He got off the bed and walked over to Blair's side. He smiled.

"Come on."

He grabbed her hand. She sent him a puzzled look.

"Where are we going?"

He was still smiling.

"Don't worry, you're going to love it."

They walked out of the suite doors and took an elevator to the fifth floor. Nate had thought of this place after he and Jenny had walked past it that day. They finally reached the fifth floor. Nate took her hand and led her to a room he had passed earlier that day. The door was covered with glitter. Blair eyed is suspiciously. He smiled and knocked on the door. A lady wearing more than a handful of glitter on her face, bright make up, a sequin covered dress and pink feather boa answered the door. She had a croaky voice.

"Hello, what do ya want?"

Nate flashed his hundred dollar smile. The woman blushed. Even though she was probably in her late forties, Nate's smile could make any girl melt inside. He spoke.

"I know your probably closed, but I was wondering if my friend could come in?"

The lady stared at Nate. Blair tried not to giggle. _Even old ladies want a piece of him_, she thought. The lady turned and looked at Blair and then back at Nate. She smiled.

"Of course. Come right in."

Nate followed the lady, Blair close behind. The lady led them to a table with a vibrant table cloth and a crystal ball on it. Blair held her laughter. _Crystal ball? What does she think we are, seven? _she thought. Nate sat down on one chair and Blair sat down on another. The lady sat in front of them. Blair still couldn't believe that Nate had taken her to see a physic. Didn't he know she didn't believe in that type of stuff. The lady turned to look at Blair.

"Would you like to ask your questions alone, or do you not care?"

"Alone."

The lady turned to Nate.

"I'm sorry, but could you step into the other room?"

He got up and walked to the other room. He closed the door behind him. The lady turned back to look at Blair. She put her hands around the crystal ball. She spoke.

"Now what is it that troubles you my child?"

Blair took a deep breath before speaking.

"I would like to know if the guy I'm supposed to be with is closer to me than I thought."

The lady looked into the crystal ball. Blair always wondered how they saw the "future" inside those things. The lady started speaking.

"He is close. Very close to your heart. He is someone you truly care about. Someone you would run forever for. He is just angry at you because of what he sees he is trying very hard but he just doesn't get it. Something about you makes him try very, very hard. You have to prove you love him. If you wait you could lose him and end up with someone you love, but are not in love with. If you prove your love than this man will be yours through the hard times, sad times and happy times."

Blair sat in wonder. Had she just described Chuck? She might as well ask a few more questions. She spoke.

"Is there anything important coming up about this man that I should be on the lookout for?"

The lady peered into the crystal ball again. She spoke.

"Yes, it appears though that his birthday is coming up."

Blair tried to hold her excitement. Chuck's eighteenth birthday was coming up! Blair smiled. She knew he was her prince charming. She was so happy. But then the smile disappeared off her face. Eric's birthday was coming up also. Blair gulped. She did care about Eric very much, but as a brother. He would be one of the handful of people she would run forever for. He always tries to get why she is always upset when she and Chuck fight or break up. She could lose him very easily. _Crap! What if she was talking about Eric? Ugh, I don't like Eric in that way. But what if when we're older we do fall in love? Crap, crap, crap, crap! _she thought. Blair smiled meekly at the lady.

"Thank you."

The lady smiled back. Totally unaware of what was going through Blair's mind. And she was supposed to be a physic. The lady got up and brought Nate back into the room. He smiled when he saw Blair. The lady turned to him.

"Would you like to ask any questions?"

He smiled.

"No, but thank you for helping out my friend."

He took out two twenty dollar bills and passed them to the lady. She looked at them in awe. Nate just smiled. He grabbed Blair's hand and they walked out. Nate suggested they get some food to eat, so they went to the second floor restaurant. Meanwhile, Serena lay in Dan's arms. She had convinced him to come to bed rather than work on his novel. He had given in. Now they lay in each other's arms. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He spoke tenderly.

"I named a character in my book after you."

Her smile disappeared at the mention of the book. He noticed.

"Do you not want a character named after you?"

She sat up.

"It's not that, it's just the book."

Dan looked at her with confusion.

"You don't like the idea of me writing a book?"

She sighed.

"No, it's just….."

"Just what?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Will you use me?"

His eyes went wide.

"Use you?"

She got up and faced him.

"Yes, use me. Will you use me to get your book published?"

He got up. 

"I will never use you for anything."

She looked him in the eyes. Tears had come down. He wiped them off. She smiled.

"I trust you."

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Where would she even get the idea? In the meantime, Sharon, Carter and Jenny were sitting in Carter's room. Sharon still hadn't told Jenny. She was glad that Carter was being a nice guy and not telling. Jenny was talking.

"Nate was so nice today. He was all calm and sweet. I think he likes me."

Sharon rolled her eyes. Why did Jenny think that spending the day with a guy automatically mean that he liked her? Jenny didn't notice though. Carter turned to Sharon.

"She's in la la land."

Sharon giggled. Jenny still hadn't noticed. _I wonder what mine and Nate's kids are going to look like? _she thought. Meanwhile, Kyle sat on a pool chair. He hadn't really spoken to a lot of people today except Nate. He rested on the pool chair. There weren't that many people in the pool. Kyle was about to get up and leave when a girl's voice stopped him.

"Hey."

He turned around and saw a girl with light brown hair, around five foot nine, killer body and a nice smile. She looked at him with her sky blue eyes. He smiled back.

"Hey."

She blushed. She walked closer to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends for a game of water volleyball?"

He smiled.

"Sure."

She smiled back. 

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Spotted: King N and Queen B off the ship's psychic. What does the future hold for B? Does it have something to do with King N? We all hope our original Upper East Side royalty couple comes back. Or do we? But B, what about C? We all know you broke up, but would you really give him up for a stupid plan? Who are we kidding, B will do anything for that plan, right? I hope I don't get in the way of it. Sarcasm really comes handy doesn't it? Also spotted, looks like New Boy is going to get some summer loving after all. Who's the new girl? Don't have to tell me, I'll find out all on my own. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	31. I'll See You Then

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciete them! I hope you all enjoy!**

Kyle followed the girl into the pool. Her friends were already waiting for their arrival. The girl introduced him to the others and then the game of water volleyball started. Kyle and the girl were winning a lot. They both had speed and endurance. They also had very good hand-eye coordination. They easily won. They climbed out of the pool. Kyle found them some pool chairs. The girl turned to him.

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way."

She stuck her hand out. He shook it and smiled.

"I'm Kyle."

"So Kyle, since we all know you can play as well as me, how about we play tomorrow, just you and me?"

Kyle smiled. How could he say no?

"Sure."

She smiled at him.

"Great. I'll see you then."

She got up and waved good bye. Kyle waved goodbye. She walked away. Kyle looked at her until she left. He couldn't help but blush. Was summer love in his future? Meanwhile, Blair and Nate sat at a table in the café. Blair had her laptop, notebook, paper and her cell phone with her. She looked once more at the calendar on her laptop. There on July fourteenth was Chuck's birthday. Blair couldn't help but smile. She was so excited. She was ready to show how much she loved him. She had already booked the dining hall for that date. Nate volunteered to help. He thought he and Blair could get closer. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for helping."

He smiled back.

"No, I want to."

She smiled again and went back to looking at her laptop screen. _He's going to love it! _she thought. After another hour of working, she said goodbye to Nate and went to go to the deck to relax. She put the laptop, notebook, pen and cell phone in to her Armani beach bag. She got out her Roberto Cavali sunglasses and leaned her head back. Nothing but relaxation. She drifted off to sleep when a familiar voice woke her.

"Blair."

She turned around and saw Serena standing there. Blair gave her a shy smile. They hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever. Blair motioned at the vacant chair beside her. Serena sat down. Blair sighed.

"I'm sorry, S."

Serena looked at her.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I have no right to judge you."

Blair looked at her.

"But if I wasn't such a bitch, then we would still be friends."

Serena gave her a sympathetic smile. She spoke.

"B, nothing could ruin our friendship. We've been through way worse stuff than a stupid fight."

Blair smiled.

"You're right."

Serena got up and gave her a hug. It was great to have her best friend back. They sat back down. Serena noticed the objects in Blair's beach bag.

"Doing some office work?"

Blair smiled.

"No, I'm planning Chuck's eighteenth birthday party on Wednesday."

Serena's jaw dropped. She smiled.

"You two are back together?"

Blair's smile disappeared. She looked out at the ocean.

"Well no, not yet but I hope this party shows how much I love him."

Serena smiled. Blair and Chuck really were meant for each other. Serena realized something. She turned back to Blair.

"Eric's birthday is on Thursday!"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"So? We can have more than one party in a week, S."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"That wouldn't be a problem if we had two parties."

Blair sat up straight. She took off her sunglasses and looked Serena in the eyes.

"You don't have a party ready for Eric?"

Serena gulped.

"N-n-n-n-o. I completely forgot! He's going to kill me!"

Blair sighed. Eric had been such a nice person all year. He probably deserved a big birthday party more than anyone. Blair sighed again. She wanted to make everyone happy. She turned back to a still in shock Serena.

"S."

Serena looked at her.

"Yes?"

Blair took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Why don't we join Chuck and Eric's birthday parties. That way everyone gets what they want."

Serena looked at her, looking for any doubt in her eyes. She saw none. Either that was true or Blair was a very good actress. Serena sighed.

"You sure, B?"

Blair nodded her head.

"Positive."

Serena gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Blair."

Blair smiled back. Serena got up and left. Blair turned back to the ocean. _What have I gotten myself into? _she thought. 

In the meantime, Jenny, Carter and Sharon were walking to the pool on the second floor. Once they got there, Jenny immediately took off the clothes she had over her bikini. She threw them over on a pool chair and leapt in the pool. Carter took off his shirt and shoes and followed Jenny. Sharon sat nervously on a pool chair. _What if my pregnancy is noticeable? What if everyone can already tell? What if I throw up in the pool?_ she thought. She did not want take those chances. She sat on the pool chair. Jenny looked up from the pool. _Why isn't Sharon coming?_ she thought. Jenny turned to Carter.

"What's the deal with Sharon?"

Carter looked up and saw a worried looking Sharon sitting on a pool chair. He turned back to Jenny.

"I'll go check up on her."

He got out from the pool and sat down beside Sharon. She smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you be having fun with Jenny in the pool?"

He smiled back.

"Well it's no fun without you."

She gave him a small smile.

"Well, I'm not coming in."

He frowned.

"And why not?"

She looked at him.

"You know perfectly well why not."

She looked at her stomach. Carter sighed.

"Look, no one's going to notice."

Sharon looked up at him.

"How do you know?"

He smiled.

"Don't worry I know."

She smiled at him. She took off the clothes covering her bikini and jumped into the pool. Carter followed her. He didn't know why, but Sharon made him crazy inside. In the meantime, Eric sat in his room reading the latest issue of the Rolling Stone. He was almost done an article about One Republics' tour, when he heard a knock at the door. He settled the magazine down on the bed and walked up to answer the door. There stood Blair. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Eric."

He smiled back.

"Hey."

She walked in and settled her heavy beach bag down on the floor. She turned to Eric.

"How about we grab some dinner?"

He smiled again. He was just so happy to see Blair smile again. Blair grabbed her purse and took her cell phone out from her beach bag. She was checking her make up in the mirror, when a strange sound from the hall way caused them both to stiffen. Eric turned to Blair.

"Did you hear that?"

She nodded. It was a screeching sound. Eric started walked towards the door. Blair stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look. 

"I'll just go see what it is."

She nodded her head.

"No, I'll do it."

Eric looked at her with worried eyes.

"Do you want to?"

She nodded her head. She slowly opened the door and peered outside into the hallway. Her fear turned into laughter. There was Nate singing and running around in the hallway. She listened to his off key voice.

"She had them Apple Bottom jeans, jeans. Boots with the fur, with the fur. The whole club was lookin at her."

Blair and Eric stepped into the hallway. They were both laughing. Nate looked up at them.

"Blairy! Ericy!"

They both walked over to him. Nate was loaded. 

"You guys ready to partay!"

Blair walked to Nate's left side and Eric went to his right. They swung his arms over their shoulders and started walking toward Eric's suite. Nate managed to speak.

"Where are you taking me? Are you guys throwing me a surprise party? Is it my birthday?"

Blair sighed.

"No, Nate."

They walked into the suite and placed Nate on Eric's bed. Blair turned to Eric.

"Can you get some Advil from the gift shop?"

He left. Blair turned to Nate. He was looking around the room. He smiled at Blair.

"Where am I?"

"On the cruise ship."

"A cruise ship! That's way better than inside a girl."

Blair tried not to gag. She looked at Nate.

"Too much information."

He just laughed.

"You're so funny when you are "serious". You need to let loose."

Blair smiled at remembering the first time she let loose. That night on the stage at Victrola. The only eyes she really cared about being on her were Chuck's. She turned back to Nate. He was still smiling like a drunk baboon. She smiled at him.

"How about you get some sleep?"

"No!"

Blair sighed. His inner child was coming out. She looked back at him.

"But sleep is good for you."

"I don't want any!"

"Well you're going to get some."

"No I'm not. You can't tell me what to do and I don't want any sleep."

"If you do sleep you can get a chocolate cake."

Nate's eyes smiled. _Cake? I like cake._ he thought. Blair smiled. She had won. 

"So you going to sleep?"

He looked at her.

"Not yet."

She groaned.

"And why not?"

He smiled and put his hands under his head.

"Because I want to spend time with you."

"But you already spent time with me today."

"Really?"

"Yes, when we went to visit the physic and when we planned the party."

He looked at her with puzzled eyes. 

"We did?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember."

"Well of course you don't remember, your drunk."

He just lay there. Blair sighed and sat down beside him. Why was he always so difficult? He looked at her.

"Who's party did we plan?"

"Chuck and Eric's. It's a surprise so don't tell anyone."

He put zipped his mouth with an imaginary zipper and then he locked it and threw away the key. Blair giggled. He laughed. Eric walked in with a box of Advil. He handed it to Nate and went him to get a glass of water. Nate swallowed the pill and fell asleep. Blair turned to Eric.

"Can you stay here with him?"

"Yeah sure, where are you going?"

Blair smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. She walked to the bar. She found an empty seat there. She felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw no one. She shrugged off the feeling. She took a sip of her martini. She felt someone approaching. She turned and saw Chuck sitting a few chairs down from where she was. The butterflies were coming back. She kept thinking of him. He was just sitting a few chairs away from her but she felt he was right by her side. After a minute of debating with herself, she picked up her martini and moved over to where he was sitting. He didn't look up. She took another sip of her martini. She decided she should be the silence breaker.

"Hey."

He heard her. He looked up and spoke low but enough for her to hear.

"Hey."

She smiled. She missed the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry. I think that we left things sort of rough last time."

He chuckled.

"I'll say."

She smiled. He took a sip of his scotch. Blair spoke.

"Can we try being friends? It would mean an awful lot to me."

He smiled at her. He looked in to her brown doe eyes. They were so pure and innocent.

"We will always be friends, Waldorf."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Anytime, Princess."

She took another sip of her martini. She missed it when he called her his princess. He couldn't believe he had just called her princess. That's what he had called her when they were dating. Oh, he wanted her back but didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't want. They finished their drinks. Blair turned to Chuck.

"How about we go for a walk?"

He agreed. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. They walked around the deck. They talked about everything, like they hadn't seen each other in years. Blair looked down at her watch. It read eleven forty-five. She looked at Chuck.

"I'm sorry but I have go back and check how Eric's dealing with Nate."

Chuck's eyebrow raised.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, he had a little bit too much to drink."

They said their goodbyes. Blair rushed to Eric's suite. She opened the door quietly, with the set of keys Eric lent her. She walked in. Nate was still fast asleep on the bed. Eric was sleeping on the couch. Blair tip toed into the bathroom and changed into her nightie. She pulled the covers back on the bed and fast asleep. _Maybe tomorrow I can find Nate a girlfriend. He will be so happy! _she thought. She fell asleep right as her head hit the pillow. 

In the meantime, Chuck entered his suite. He was still in awe that he had just spent the last hour and a half with Blair Waldorf. They were officially friends. He couldn't stop smiling. He took off his shirt and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms. He looked at the promise ring before going to bed. _Hopefully it goes back on the correct owner's slender finger, soon_, he thought. He fell asleep and have a dream he could only have when he felt butterflies.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Looks like things are looking good for our Queen B. She and S seemed to have reconciled. About time girls, we wanted you two to come back and cause some drama. B was also seen with King C. Is there love in the air? Unfortunately, neither of them got a good night kiss. Oh, Upper East Side "crew", looks like royalty is already getting back on the good side. And everyone knows if the Upper East Side royalty is happy, then the crew must be demolished.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	32. Pillow Fights

**A/N: A big thank you to all those who took their time to read and review! Thank you. I'm sorryif I haven't been updating as much as I can. I have had some writers block, but I've passsed that. I also had a lot of plans and otherstuffto do as well, so I'll try to domybest.I hope you all enjoy!**

Nate woke up first the next morning. He had a minor headache, but it didn't bother him. He looked and saw Eric fast asleep on the couch. He looked to his right and saw Blair sound asleep. _She looks like an angel_, he thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed his pillow. He smiled before hitting Blair with it. She abruptly woke up. She looked at Nate.

"Nate!"

He was still smiling. He took another shot at her. She started to laugh. She grabbed her pillow and started hitting Nate with it. During their pillow fight, Eric stayed sound asleep. Blair looked at him. Nate looked at him also. He looked at Blair. He smirked. She had the same smirk on her face. They quietly got off the bed and crept over to the couch. They both held their pillows up high. They looked at each other. Blair whispered the countdown.

"Three……two……..one!"

At the same time they hit Eric with their pillows. He woke up right away, but they kept hitting up. Eric leapt up from the couch and grabbed his pillow. They kept hitting each other. At one point, Eric picked up Blair from the waist so Nate could hit her. She hit him back. They all laughed. Once it was obvious Nate had won, they settled down. They were all out of breath but managed to laugh. Blair looked down at her watch. She looked up at the boys.

"How about we all get some breakfast on the second floor?"

They both agreed. Blair picked up her purse from the side table. They walked out, still in their pyjamas. They traveled to the second floor. Eric found them a table. They ordered their breakfast. While they waited, Nate broke the silence.

"So what do you guys want to do today?"

Blair ate a strawberry before replying.

"How about we all go to the pool?"

Both boys approved. Blair smiled.

"I'll call Serena, Chuck, Cabbage Patch and Kyle later so they can join us."

Nate just smiled. He tried to hide his jealousy for Chuck. _Why should I be jealous of Chuck? He's always been jealous of me. Stop it, Nate. Just because he has that effect on Blair doesn't mean you don't have a shot, right?_ he thought. They finished their breakfast and went to their suites to change. Blair got out her cell phone and found Serena's number. Serena picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

Her voice was drowsy. Blair smiled.

"Do you and Cabbage Patch want to come swimming with me, Eric and Nate?"

"Sure."

"Great, why don't you bring along Kyle as well?"

Serena froze.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?"

Serena tried her best to hide her discomfited. 

"No, I don't mind."

Blair smiled.

"Okay, then I'll see you guys in a few."

Blair hung up and looked for the other important name in her contact list. There it was. His name. She smiled. She was so happy that she could call him and it would be perfectly alright. She clicked his name and put the phone up to her ear. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hello, Waldorf."

She could see the smirk on his face. She spoke.

"Well I hope I'm not ruining your morning."

He smirked.

"Never."

She smiled. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come swimming with us?"

She waited patiently for his answer. He finally spoke.

"Sure, but did you really need to wake me up to ask?"

She smirked. 

"Of course."

He smirked. He heard her soft voice on the other end.

"Bye, I'll see you in a bit."

She reluctantly hung up. She wanted to speak to him more, but she had to get ready. She hurried into the bathroom and changed into her yellow bikini. She put her hair into braided pig tails. She smiled at her appearance. She stepped out and saw Eric waiting for her on the couch. He smiled.

"Shall we go?"

She grabbed her beach bag and turned to him.

"We shall."

They walked over to the elevator and took it to the second floor pool. Once they arrived, they saw Serena, Dan, Kyle and Nate waiting there. Serena looked lovely in her black bikini with gold embellishment. Dan was wearing a pair of simple black swimming shorts. Kyle was wearing red swimming shorts. Nate was holding a football and wearing navy coloured swimming shorts. Blair's eyes looked around. _Where is Chuck?_ she thought. The crowd walked over to them. Nate spoke first.

"You guys ready for some water football?"

Eric smiled.

"Hell yeah."

Nate smiled back. Blair spoke.

"Let's wait for Chuck, until we play."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Serena spoke.

"Well I'm going to swim for a bit, who's joining me?"

Everyone followed her into the pool, except Blair. She sat down on a pool chair. Nate noticed her not in the pool and climbed out to join her. He smiled at her.

"Come on in. The water is great."

Blair smiled.

"No it's alright. I'll just wait for Chuck."

Nate's smile disappeared. He looked at Blair.

"Fine, just join us when he comes."

She smiled at him.

"Will do."

He went back into the pool. Blair sat waiting. _Where was he?_ she thought. She was about to get up and look for him when a familiar figure walked toward her. She smiled. There stood Chuck is white swimming shorts. His abs were perfect. His hair was messy, like it wanted to be tamed. She looked at his face. There was his million dollar smirk. He walked over to the pool chair he was sitting on. He spoke.

"Now, why aren't you in the pool? Too wet for you?"

She playfully punched him before giving him an explanation.

"I was waiting for you."

Chuck's face softened. She had been waiting for him? He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Waldorf."

She smiled.

"Anytime."

He helped her get off the pool chair. They dove into the water. Everyone was splashing water at everyone else. Serena couldn't stop but smile at Chuck and Blair. _They are so cute together! Who would have thought? _she thought. Dan noticed Chuck and Blair as well. _Okay……I will never get used to them together, even if it isn't official yet_, he thought. Eric smiled at them. _Chuck and Blair can get back together and Blair can leave my suite! _he thought. Kyle even liked seeing them together. Everyone was having a good time except Nate. He couldn't stand them having fun and splashing water against each other. He finally noticed the football he had brought along. He smiled.

"You guys want to play water football now?"

Everyone came closer to him. He smiled. _This is going to be fun_, he thought. He turned to Blair and Chuck.

"You two can be team captains."

He tried his best to hide his mischievous grin. _They can't be on the same team! They can't be on the same team! _he kept thinking. Chuck looked at Blair.

"You pick first."

She smiled and then looked at the crowd in front of her.

"I pick, Serena."

Serena swam towards her best friend. Chuck looked at the crowd.

"Okay I pick Eric."

Eric swam up behind him. Blair spoke.

"Cabbage Patch."

She smiled. She knew she had to have Serena and Dan on the same team, especially since they had gotten back together, and besides Dan was pretty athletic. Chuck spoke.

"I pick…….Kyle."

Nate stood there dumbstruck. _Am I going to be picked last?_ he thought. Both teams already had three people. Where was he going to go? Blair smiled at him.

"Come join our team, Archibald."

He smiled and swam over. Chuck's team swam over to the other side of the pool. They were lucky that no one else was in the pool. Blair's team huddled. Nate spoke.

"Okay, so who wants to be quarterback?"

Blair giggled. 

"Do we honestly need a quarterback? I mean we're in water for goodness sake. Why don't we just pass the ball to each other?"

Dan smiled.

"I have to agree with her here."

Serena nodded her head. Nate sighed.

"Fine. Just pass the ball to the other side."

Blair smiled. 

"Will do. How about we have a team name?"

Serena spoke.

"I have the perfect one. How about the Pirates?"

Dan tried not to laugh. _Pirates? _he thought. Blair giggled. Nate was too focused on winning to notice. He spoke.

"Whatever, let's just go beat them."

Meanwhile, Chuck, Kyle and Eric were huddled up. Kyle was speaking. 

"Okay, so everyone know the plan?"

Eric spoke.

"Yeah. Don't let them win."

They boys laughed and then went to face the other team. The only one who looked serious was Nate. The Pirates got to the start first. Blair tried to pass the ball to Serena, but Kyle came out of no where and grabbed it. He passed it to Chuck, who got them their first touch down. Next, Eric passed the ball to Kyle, but fortunately Dan grabbed it and passed it to Nate. Nate got the Pirates a touch down. They played for a while. Mostly, Chuck's team was winning. But the last round was something special. 

Nate passed the ball over to Serena. She passed it to Blair. Blair reached for it and grabbed it. She looked at and saw Chuck was holding on to it also. She smirked at him.

"Unhand that ball, Bass."

He smirked.

"I'm calling the cops - it's illegal to look that good."

She giggled but did not let go of the ball. 

"Nice try Bass."

He was still smirking. 

"If you were words on a page, you'd be fine print!"

She laughed.

"You read?"

He spoke again. 

"Something's wrong with my eyes. I can't keep them off you!"

"Well then get glasses."

He smirked.

"You remind me of a broom, you've swept me off my feet."

"I'd rather be a Swiffer."

"Your license should be suspended. You're driving me crazy!"

She laughed.

"Well good thing because I don't have a licence. We don't need one in the Upper East Side."

He smirked. They were both still holding onto the ball. 

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

"It's just me, Bass."

"If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity."

She couldn't help but blush at that one. 

"Thanks for the compliment."

They both had butterflies in their stomachs at that moment. He spoke again.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

"Well, Kyle knows CPR."

She giggled. He looked her in the eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I love you , Blair."

She let go of the ball but still held eye contact with him. All their friends had heard everything. They all stood, shocked. Blair looked at Chuck. 

"No more lines, Bass."

"That wasn't a line, that was the truth."

She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She did the only thing she knew how, she swam away, grabbed her towel and went back to Eric's suite. Everyone else got out too and did their daily routines. Chuck still stood in the water with the football. Had he scared her? 

The next few days were pretty much the same. Blair spent time with Serena, Nate and Dan going over party details. They decided on two cakes. One chocolate, for Chuck, and one vanilla, for Eric. Everything else went smoothly with the party planning. Chuck spent a lot of time in his room after the pool incident. He still couldn't believe what he had said. He and Blair didn't talk after that. Eric and Kyle started hanging out a lot more. The "crew" planned stuff on getting the Upper East Side royalty back, but none of their plans seemed possible, like having a bulldozer come on the ship and run them over. Sharon still hadn't told Jenny about her pregnancy and Carter didn't tell a soul. As for Blair, she was still thinking on using it to her advantage.

Finally after all the planning, the night had come. It was Tuesday night, and it was time to party. Blair slipped into her ruby red Valentino dress. She put on the perfect shade of red for her lips. Her make up was flawless. She put on her red pumps, which she had gotten from Saks a week before the cruise. She decided to let her brown curls stay down for the night. She slipped on the locket Chuck had given her. It outshined the whole outfit. She opened the locket and gazed at the picture of Chuck she had put in it. She smiled. She was lucky Eric was still out with Kyle, so he wouldn't see her getting ready for his and Chuck's surprise party. She walked out of the suite and took the elevator to the fifth floor. She walked into the dining hall. Everything was beautiful. The colour scheme was red and white. She knew the boys would love it. It wasn't too girly, it was sophisticated. She got out her phone and found Eric's number. He picked up right away. She spoke.

"Eric."

"Yeah?"

"Can you get ready and have dinner with me in half an hour in the fifth floor dining room?"

"Um sure."

She smiled.

"Great. I just wanted to pay you back for your hospitality."

"Sure thing. I'll see you in a few."

"Bye."

She hung up and looked for the next person's name. She found it easily. It was Chuck. She clicked it and put the phone up to her ear. He picked up after the second ring. He spoke first.

"Hello, Waldorf."

"Hello. I was wondering if you would care you join me for dinner tonight? In the fifth floor dining hall."

He smirked.

"Definitely."

She smiled.

"Great, I'll see you then."

She hung up. Chuck was still smirking. He wasted no time. He hopped into the shower and changed into his black Armani suit. He put on a red Versace dress shirt. He decided no tie tonight. He left a few buttons open. After putting on some product in his hair, a few sprays of cologne and putting the promise ring in his pocket, he was ready to go. He walked down to the hallway. There was Eric. He too was dressed up. _What's going on here? _he thought. They climbed into the elevator. They didn't speak. Once they got off at the fifth floor, they walked to the dining hall.


	33. Surprises Pt 1

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Both boys walked into the dining hall. Everyone came out and yelled

"Surprise!"

Eric smiled. _Did they do this just for us?_ he thought. Blair, Nate, Serena, Dan and Kyle walked over to the awe-struck boys. Serena hugged Eric.

"Happy Birthday, Eric!"

He smiled and hugged her back. She looked at Chuck and sighed. She gave him a hug as well.

"Happy Birthday, Chuck."

He smirked. They separated. He spoke.

"Wow Van der Woodsen, if I didn't know better I would have thought you actually cared."

She made a funny face at him. Dan, Kyle and Nate said their happy birthdays and went off to party. Blair hugged Eric. She looked at him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Eric."

"Thanks."

She gave him one more hug before she turned to Chuck. He stood there with his famous smirk. She smiled and gave him and hug. She fit perfectly in his arms. He smiled. He never wanted to let her go, ever. She smiled as he put his arms around her, bringing her closer to his perfect body. She took a whiff of his cologne. He already had her blood going. They each took a moment taking the other one in. Once they unwillingly separated, they looked into each other's eyes. Chuck broke the silence.

"I have a feeling you were behind this, Waldorf."

She giggled.

"Well your feeling was right."

She escorted him to the table especially for the birthday boys and their closest friends. Chuck sat beside Blair, who sat beside a joyful Serena, who sat next to an out of place Dan, who sat beside Kyle, who was waiting for Elizabeth, who would sit next to an envious Nate, who sat next to the other birthday boy, Eric. Both boys were all smiles. Chuck couldn't stop looking at a stunning Blair. She turned to Serena.

"Do you have the stuff?"

Serena smirked.

"I said I would, didn't I."

She pulled out two paper made crowns. The girls had decorated them the day before. Both girls got up and stood behind the birthday boys. The boys looked in confusion. Serena placed an orange paper crown on top of Eric's head. She laughed. It was covered in glitter. He turned to his sister.

"Um, thanks."

She laughed.

"Hey, a lot of glitter went into that crown, you better wear it all night."

Eric laughed.

"Fine, fine."

She smiled, pleased with herself. Chuck waited for Blair. She placed a hot pink paper crown on top of his head. It too was covered with glitter. Everyone at the table laughed. Nate spoke.

"Dude, hot pink is totally your colour."

Chuck made a funny face before looking behind him and saw Blair. She was laughing. He smirked and pulled her over so she sat down on his lap. She looked at him.

"Don't you love your crown?"

He smirked.

"You know I would."

She blushed. They both looked over around the table. Serena got up and grabbed Dan's hand.

"Let's go dance."

He didn't even have to time to comment because Serena already whisked him away to the dance floor. A girl came up to Eric and asked him to dance. Elizabeth finally showed up and she and Kyle went to dance. Blair still sat on Chuck's lap. He never wanted her to leave and she never wanted him to go anywhere but stay there so he could hold her. Nate watched Chuck with envy. _That should be me! _he kept thinking. Chuck turned to Blair.

"Do you want to dance?"

She smiled at him.

"Certainly."

She got up and he got up after. He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was going crazy. Chuck didn't know a lot of the people, but everyone knew who he was thanks to Gossip Girl. Blair and Chuck were laughing and dancing. Chuck still couldn't believe that Blair had done this for him. Suddenly, "Far Away" by Nickelback . Blair placed her arms around Chuck's neck. He put his around her waist. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Something felt so perfect. She leaned on his chest. She liked the idea of being close to him. Chuck couldn't stop smiling. They swayed to the rhythm of the song, never once letting go of the other. Serena looked over at them from where she and Dan were slow dancing. She smiled.

"Don't they look so cute together?"

Dan looked at them.

"Yes. Like a box of cuteness with a dash of evil."

Serena giggled. She went back at facing Dan. She looked him in the eyes.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. 

Meanwhile, Nate was looking at Blair and Chuck from the table. He took a sip of champagne. He glared at Chuck. He didn't hate him, he just wanted to be him. Be the one that stole Blair's heart. He was about to take another sip of champagne when three people walked in, all with mischievous smiles on their faces. Nate put his drink down. _Oh shit! _he thought. He looked around. Serena and Dan had stopped dancing and were now walking over to the "crew". Jenny smiled when she saw her brother walking over to her and her friends.

"Hey Dan."

He didn't reply. Serena was right behind him. He glared at Carter before he spoke to Jenny.

"Jenny, can you and your friends please leave. This is a private party."

"But Dan, half the people here you don't even know."

Dan sighed. He looked at Serena. He spoke softly to her.

"Can't they just stay? I promise they won't get in trouble."

Serena sighed.

"Fine, just as long as they don't ruin the birthday party."

She knew she should have said no, but she and Dan had just recently reconciled that she wanted to make him happy. Besides, she would keep an eye on the crew. The song ended and everyone went back to their tables. Blair sat next to Chuck. Everyone besides Nate, Serena and Dan, had noticed the crew. The three had their eyes kept on the crew. Suddenly two waiters came up to their tables. Each was holding a cake. Everyone started cheering. Serena and Blair cleared off the table so the cakes could be placed there. Eric's had his name on it and fifteen candles. Same with Chuck's except his had eighteen. Everyone looked at them. Blair spoke.

"Don't forget to make a wish!"

Eric smiled. _I wish that dad comes to visit when we get back home_, he wished. He blew out his candles and everyone cheered. Everybody looked at Chuck. He smiled. _I wish that I could have Blair back because I truly and deeply love her_ he thought. He blew out his candles. Everyone cheered. The waiters took the cakes back so they could serve them. Blair turned to Chuck.

"What did you wish about?"

He smirked.

"Well if I told you, then it wouldn't come true."

She smiled. Meanwhile, the crew looked at the table. Jenny turned back to Sharon and Carter. She rolled her eyes.

"What a stupid thing to do. I thought they were rich. Can't they afford bigger cakes?"

Carter spoke.

"Yeah, but I guess it was more fun this way."

Sharon just sat there. She didn't feel like she fit in. Carter and Jenny started talking about how dumb the royalty was. Jenny turned to Sharon.

"Don't you agree?"

Sharon looked up. She hadn't been paying attention to what they had been talking about. Jenny sighed.

"Don't you think that the royalty has some dirty laundry that we need to find?"

Sharon sighed.

"I don't think it's any of our business to find any dirty laundry about them."

Jenny dropped her fork.

"What?"

Sharon turned to look at her.

"You heard me. I don't think we should be finding stuff on them."

Jenny looked at her in concern. 

"Are you alright, Sharon?"

Sharon looked down at her plate. _No I am not alright, idiot. I am fucking pregnant and I can't even tell you because you don't even let me talk. It's always about you. Bitch! _she thought. She looked up at Jenny. Maybe she would say what was on her mind.

"No, I'm not alright."

Jenny's eyes grew wider. What could be wrong?

"What is it?"

Sharon couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I'm not alright because I'm pregnant."

Jenny gasped. Carter looked down at his plate. The less he had to do with the conversation, the better. Jenny got up. She still couldn't believe it.

"You're pregnant!"

Suddenly, about fifty heads turned towards them. Jenny hadn't realized how loudly she had announced it to the world. Sharon looked mortified. Jenny was still in shock. Sharon grabbed her stuff and stood up. Before she left, she smacked Jenny with her right hand. She hated her. She really did. She walked out of there. Carter began to follow. Jenny looked at him.

"Where do you think your going?"

He looked at her.

"With her. She is actually a nice person when she's not conned by you."

He followed Sharon. Jenny sat there. Now there was no way she was going to leave. In the meantime, everyone at the birthday boy table watched the scene unfold before turning back to their food. Once they were finished people went back to partying. Blair found Chuck. She grabbed his hand.

"Follow me."

He smiled and followed her as she led him to the vacant balcony outside the dining hall. They looked out at the ocean. Blair turned to look at Chuck. She smiled. He was still wearing the hot pink crown. She grabbed his hand and directed him to a nearby bench. He sat down and looked at her. She had her purse with her. She smiled at him.

"I had no idea what to get you for your birthday."

He smirked.

"You didn't need to."

"But I had to. After that Ericson Beaman necklace you gave me, I knew I had to do something at least as priceless as that."

He smiled.

"But the party already means so much to me."

"I wanted to get you something you would never have to share."

She pulled out a fairly small box from her purse. It was covered with gold wrapping paper and had a red bow on it. She sat down beside him on the bench. He carefully opened it, he wanted the moment to last as long as he could. He finally took of the wrapping paper and saw a simple black box. He opened it and looked in amazement and the gold Rolex watch inside. She smiled at him as she took it out of the box. He held it carefully. He looked at her.

"Blair, you shouldn't have."

She smiled.

"Read the inscription."

He did as she told him. He turned to watch over and found inscription. It read:

_Chuck, _

_My one and only Prince Charming_

_I love you,_

_-B_

Chuck smiled. That had meant so much to him. He looked back at Blair. She was smiling.

"So did you like it?"

He didn't know how to respond with words, so he did the only thing the could think of. He put the watch back in it's case and brought his hands over to her face. His lips touched hers. Gentle at first and then more and more passion was added. Her hands messing up his hair. He pulled her closer to him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. Damn, they had missed each other. They parted to catch their breath. They leaned on each other's forehead. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Chuck Bass."

He smiled.

"I love you too, Blair Waldorf. Forever and for always."

She smiled. She got up and grabbed his hand. He looked at her in confusion. She giggled.

"I have another surprise for you, but you need to come inside first."

He followed her back into the dining hall. They went back to their table. Everyone looked at Chuck's new Rolex. Blair settled him down on a chair before she walked away to grab a microphone. She came back with a big smile on her face. Chuck still looked at her in confusion. What was going on? She brought the microphone up to her face.

"This one's for you Chuck."

He smiled. What did she have planned?


	34. Surprises Pt 2

**A/N: A big thank you to all those who have reviewed! Anyways, enjoy!**

Blair smiled at Chuck before she started to sing. She had never sang in public. She hoped she had at least a decent voice. She put the microphone up to her mouth. She started to sing the song that she felt was written for her when she was with Chuck.

"I've been awake for a while now. You've got me feelin like a child now….."

She sang the whole song with confidence. Never once did she take her eyes off Chuck. He smiled at her. _She's singing for me_, he thought. Normally Blair would never have the confidence to do anything like this. But something about Chuck gave her that extra confidence. She finished the song. Everyone cheered. Everybody at the birthday boys table got up and applauded her. Blair took a bow. She passed the microphone off to a crewmember so they could put it away. She walked back to the table. Chuck grabbed her hand and led her to his lap. She sat down. Serena spoke.

"Wow B. You were so good!"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. The music started playing a energetic song. Everyone got up, except Chuck and Blair. Chuck put his hands on Blair's back. She looked into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"You were amazing."

Blair blushed. The first time he had said that to her was the night she had kissed him, and a lot more. She smiled at the thought. She got an idea. She got up and took his hand. She led him to the center of the dance floor. He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

She smirked.

"This."

She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She didn't care if the whole world saw, she loved him and he deserved to know how much. He pulled her closer to him. He knew how much it took for her to do something like this. He really did appreciate it. They both heard the camera flashes go off, but didn't care. They could care less what Gossip Bitch had to say about them. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. She smiled at him.

"I love you with all my heart."

He smiled back.

"I love you, princess."

She smiled and kissed him again. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Kyle sat at the table. Nate was there too. He had his eyes on Chuck and Blair though. Elizabeth kept looking at him. _Kyle's alright, but Nate is…… wow! _she thought. She turned to Kyle and gave him a fake smile. He smiled innocently at her. Nate took a sip of his scotch. He was finished with the champagne and needed something stronger. Kyle turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm going to get something to drink, would you like anything?"

"No, thank you."

He walked away. _Thank god he's gone_, she thought. She turned to Nate. She smiled.

"Hey, Nate."

He didn't look in her direction.

"Hey."

She moved herself closer to him.

"What are you looking at?"

He put his glass of scotch on the table before replying.

"Just, nothing."

She giggled.

"Well it looked like something to me."

She followed his gaze. She saw what he had been looking at. She managed to plaster a smile on when she saw Blair. She turned back to Nate.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nate sighed and slowly nodded his head. Elizabeth smiled.

"Well I'm all ears."

He turned to look at her. He took a deep breath.

"I feel like that should be me. I should be the one with Blair. It was always like that, ever since we were kids. We are supposed to end up with each other. I just don't know why all of this happened."

He did know, though. He knew he shouldn't have slept with Serena when he and Blair were dating. He knew he shouldn't have ruined Blair's seventeenth birthday party. He knew he shouldn't have used her just so his parents could close the deal with Eleanor. He knew he shouldn't have overreacted when he found about her and Chuck's affair. She had actually waited until they had broken up, unlike him. He knew he shouldn't have done all of these things, but he had and he knew didn't deserve her. He never did and never will. He just couldn't tell himself that. 

He looked at Elizabeth. She had placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. Maybe it was because he was drunk or he was just lonely, but he kissed her. He didn't even know her but he just needed someone to kiss. She seemed to have wanted it too. Her hands were messing up his hair. He brought her onto his lap. Then suddenly, they heard at least forty gasps. They parted and looked around. Everyone looked at them with disappointed looks. Kyle glared at them. Blair walked up to them. She looked at Elizabeth first.

"I think you should leave."

It wasn't an opinion. Elizabeth picked up her stuff and scurried out. Blair glared at Nate.

"You should leave too."

He got up, although he could not stand perfectly still. He walked out of the dining hall. He needed to go the bar. After a moment of taking everything in, everyone went back to partying. Eric was growing more and more tired. He had already danced with nine different girls. He excused himself from the current girl he was dancing with. He walked out on the balcony. He looked out at the ocean. He heard someone on the phone. It was Jenny's voice. He quickly hid behind a tall plant. Hopefully she wouldn't see him. He saw her standing on the other end of the balcony. He heard her loud and clear.

"I don't care if she's pregnant! You were my friend first. She's just a random girl."

_She must be talking to Carter_, thought Eric. He went back to listening to the conversation.

"Well you could at least come back to the party. It's boring with out you."

_Typical Jenny. Always relying on someone else_, he thought. 

"Ugh! It's the least you could do since you gave me crabs."

Eric tried not to laugh. _Jenny has crabs because of Carter. Oh this is great_ he thought. 

"Whatever. I'll stop by at your room in an hour."

She hung up and but the phone back into her purse. She went back into the dining hall. Eric stepped out from his hiding spot. This was his birthday party. Why not ruin the girl who told everyone your deep dark secret? He got out his phone and started writing a message.

We all know Jenny slept with Carter a few weeks back, but did you also know she got crabs from him? She was seen talking about it and is always rubbing that area. 

Eric smiled at what he had written before sending it to Gossip Girl. Jenny needed to go more downhill. He walked back into the party. Everyone was dancing. Suddenly, everyone's phones alerted them of a new message. Everyone gasped.

**Hello Upper EastSiders, **

**Looks like J and other C were not careful during J's deflowering. Other C needs to take care of his little crabs problem, as do you little J. And J, try not to be too obvious next time. You'll turn into your good friends H and P. **

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Everyone looked at Jenny. Her face had turned red._ Who would do this to me? Was it Carter? Oh I'm going to kill him! _she thought. Dan came up to her. A worried expression on his face.

"Is this true, Jenny?"

She gulped.

"Yeah, but it's under control."

His eyes became wider. _My sister has an STD before I do? This is just wrong! _he thought. His head became dizzy and he fell back. Serena ran to his side. Jenny stood there in shock. _Did Dan just faint? _she thought. Serena looked at Jenny.

"You should leave. Now."

Jenny nodded her head and fled the scene. Two crewmembers came to where Dan had fainted. They picked him up and followed Serena to their suite. People were starting to leave. Pretty soon it was just Blair and Chuck in the dining hall. Chuck checked the time on his phone. It was two fifty-seven am. He smiled at Blair. She smiled back. He picked her up wedding style. She giggled.

"Your still wearing the crown?"

He smirked.

"Of course. Don't you think it brings out my eyes."

They shared a laughed. He started walking towards the hall way. They reached the elevators and climbed in. Chuck still held her. They never once looked anywhere but each other's eyes. They reached their floor and Chuck walked to his suite. While still carrying her, he pulled out his room key. He opened the door and walked in. He shut it behind him. He lay her on the bed. She smirked at him. He took off his blazer and set it down on the ground. He climbed onto the bed and started kissing Blair passionately. She reached for his dress shirt. She was so glad to be back with him. They separated to get catch their breaths. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Bass."

He smirked and continued to kissing her. It was a very happy birthday indeed. Meanwhile, Jenny sat in her suite. She couldn't believe Gossip Girl had found out. She had decided not to go to Carter's suite since he was probably with Sharon. Jenny was about to fall asleep, when her phone rang. She abruptly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jenny!"

Jenny gasped. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Penny!"

Penny giggled.

"I heard your on a cruise with "them"."

Jenny sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"That bad?"

"Worse. I thought you were in Spain for the summer?"

"I was but I cut it short. Daddy's new wife is a bitch. I wanted to spend time with you but your dad said you weren't home."

"Well we should spend the summer together. We're stopping in the Bahamas in a week and a half. You should come."

She could see Penny smiling on the other end.

"That would be great!"

Jenny smiled.

"I know. We could get them back for everything they did to us. We could also get back at Carter."

"Carter? What did he do?"

"He told everyone that I got an STD from him. Can you believe how retarded he is?"

"I'll say. What else has been going on with you?"

"Nothing. The royalty was almost about to crack until they patched things up with each other."

Penny sighed.

"I hate them."

"Me too. Have you talk to Hazel recently?"

"Yeah, I visited her yesterday. She says that some people don't bathe for five days."

"Ewww."

"I know, right? Well I'm looking forward to joining you on the ship."

Jenny smiled.

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye. See you soon."

She hung up. Yes, she could have another "crew" member with her. The royalty was in trouble. 

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Because of our other gossip I just had to report, I forgot to fill you all on the goings on at the big birthday bash! It was a joint party for our King C and king in training, E. B and C are officially back together. We hope nothing breaks them up this time, not unless the "crew" gets involved. C was seen sporting a new gold Rolex. A present from Queen B, perhaps? A present that we all know did come from her though was her singing Bubbly. We didn't know that she could sing? Well she must have practiced in the shower, along side C of course. King N caused some drama of his own tonight. Don't you know N, if New Boy brings a date that doesn't mean make out with her. Wonder if he and New Boy are still friends, but looks like a big fat no. And what was with Lonely Boy fainting. Was he jealous that his little sister has an STD, and Queen S has none anymore? Tisk, tisk Lonely Boy. Don't you know how dangerous those could be? And we thought you were smart.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**


	35. Just Hurry Up

**A/N: Enjoy!  
**

Nate woke up at eleven forty-three the next morning. He rubbed his eyes, trying to become more awake. His head hurt so much, like a loud drumming sound. He grabbed it, hoping it would stop. He looked to his right and saw a strawberry blonde girl. Probably in her early twenties. He looked around the suite. It was definitely his. He looked back at the girl. _I'm becoming more and more like Chuck everyday_, he thought. He got up and grabbed some clothes. He hurried into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He stepped out of the bathroom. The girl still hadn't gotten up. _Great_, he thought. He walked up the bed. He tapped her shoulder. She didn't respond. Nate sighed and tapped a little harder this time. She started to wake up. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Nate."

He just looked at her.

"You better go. I have stuff to do and I'd appreciate it if you weren't here."

She stared at him in disbelief. What had happened to the ladies man in the bar last night? She draped the bed sheet over her bare body. She grabbed her stuff from the ground and she looked at Nate.

"Could I use your bathroom?"

He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah. Just hurry up"

She stepped into the bathroom and changed quickly, simply because she didn't want to deal with Nate anymore. She walked out of the suite. Nate closed the door. He didn't even remember her. He got out his phone. He started to write a text.

Dude, wanna hang out 2day?

He waited a couple minutes. Why hadn't Chuck replied yet? He decided to send another one.

Chuck, u there?

Five minutes later, no reply. Nate closed his phone in frustration. _Great, even my best friend doesn't want to talk to me_, he thought. He put his phone into his pocket and walked to the elevator to the second floor. What could Chuck be up to?

Meanwhile, Chuck lay awake in his bed with the girl of his dreams in his arms. She fit perfectly. He gently stroked her hair. Her soft brown curls against his hands. He smiled at thinking about the times that he thought he would never be in a steady relationship, let alone with Blair Waldorf. They had been sitting there for an hour, but it didn't bother them. As long as they had each other. Chuck was glad he had put his phone to silent. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. Blair looked up at him and smiled. Chuck couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He knew she would always take his breath away. She smirked at him.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?"

He grinned. 

"Yes, especially the last one."

He put his hands on her waist and rolled her on top of him. She smiled at him. He looked at her.

"How about we just spend the day together? Whatever you like."

"Whatever I like?"

He smirked.

"Yeah."

She smiled.

"Okay."

She started to get off him and grab some clothes from. She stepped into the bathroom. She stood in the doorway. She looked at Chuck.

"Well aren't you joining me for a shower?"

He grinned naughtily and got up right away. He walked in. She had already started to the shower. She got in and he followed. He couldn't stop staring at her. Everything was just so perfect. She put some shampoo in to her hands. She lathered it onto her hair. She smiled at Chuck and started to lather his hair as well. She giggled. He just stood there smiling. If it were any other girl he would have looked at her as if she was on drugs but with Blair it just seemed right. Blair started to make Chuck's hair spiky with the shampoo. She smiled. He started to make her hair stand up. After both of their hair was covered in shampoo, Chuck volunteered to wash it out. He made sure none got in Blair's eyes. After all of the shampoo was gone, Blair got out the conditioner. She put it in both of their hair. Chuck once again rinsed it out. He smirked when she got out the soap. He loved everything about her. After they finished showering, they stepped out. Blair put a towel around her and Chuck just put one around his waist. She looked at him and kissed him. He smiled at her. Nothing could take her away from him, not this time. 

In the meantime, Serena sat beside Dan on the bed. He was still asleep. Serena gently rubbed his forehead. He hadn't woken up since he fainted the night before. The crewmembers had said that he would be alright. Serena turned on the TV. She looked over at Dan. She sighed. _When will he get up?_, she thought. She looked back at the TV. Hopefully things would get better soon.

Meanwhile, Jenny sat on a chair on the deck. She had on her favourite pair of sunglasses. Vanessa had gotten them for her fourteenth birthday from a second-hand store. She loved them. She took a sip of her lemonade. She hadn't spoken to either Carter or Sharon. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly, she saw red hair sitting few chairs away. _Sharon! _she thought. She got up and walked to the red hair. She took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Sharon."

The girl turned around. She did not look pleased to see Jenny standing there.

"What do you want?"

Jenny looked at the floor.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

She looked back up. Sharon spoke.

"Oh, your sorry. Well that changes everything. Wow, I'm so glad that you said sorry."

Sharon glared at her. The sarcasm had been needed. Jenny looked back down. 

"I really am sorry though."

Sharon stood up.

"It doesn't matter how sorry you are, it doesn't change anything."

Jenny looked up at her.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

Sharon glowered at her.

"I don't care what you do, because it won't affect me. So why don't you go "plan" something and get me back for something that I don't even know that I did. Face it Jenny, you are a bitch in a world full of fakes. Looks like you belong."

Sharon gave her an evil smirk before marching off. Jenny stood there. _I am not a bitch! The only bitch around here is Blair. Get that straight! _she thought. She got an idea. She pulled out her phone and found Carter's name. She texted him.

Can we meet up? 

Y?

Cuz, I need 2 tak 2 u

Fine. Pool?

Perfect.

She put her phone away and walked to the pool. She found some chairs for her and Carter to sit on. She saw him walking over to where she was. She smiled at him. He sat down on the chair beside Jenny.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She smiled even bigger.

"About us."

"There is no us."

"Yes there is. Before Sharon came, it was us. And you know that."

Carter looked down at the ground.

"That may have been sort of true then but now everything is different. Sharon needs a friend and since you don't seem to be doing a good job of it, I decided to intervene."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Don't put up this front as if you're the best person in the world. I know you and that's not what your like."

He sighed.

"She just needs me."

"Well I need you. Me and Penny need you."

He looked up.

"Penny?"

Jenny sighed.

"Yeah, she's meeting us in the Bahamas in a week and a half."

Carter looked back down. If Penny was back then they would have more people with them and the "crew" could have more of a chance on taking down the royalty. Carter looked up at her.

"I'll help you guys, in private."

Jenny smiled.

"Thank you, Carter."

He just sighed. She got her stuff and left. This was going great. 

In the meantime, Eric sat in his suite. He was bored. He had just had lunch and couldn't find any of his friends. He tried to find something on TV, but only kiddie shows were on. He decided to go to the gift shop and try to find something interesting. He looked around the books, but didn't really want to read. Then something caught his eye. There were a whole lot of hair dyes. He started to look at them. _Maybe I should try dying my hair. It's time for a change anyway_, he thought. He picked up a few boxes. He was unsure of which colour to use. He decided he would go for a dirty blonde. He picked up the box and went to the cashier. He put the box on the counter. The cashier looked at him.

"Will that be all?"

Eric smiled.

"Yes."

"Twelve fifty."

Eric gave him the money and walked off to his suite. He was so excited. The shut his suite door behind him. He put the dye mix on his head. He made sure everything was covered. He flipped on the TV. He looked at the clock. It read one fifteen. _Just ten more minutes_ he thought. He decided to watch an infomercial. He looked back at the clock. It had been fifteen minutes. Eric jolted up and ran into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and stuck his head under. He washed all of the dye out. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He almost dropped his towel.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

His hair had turned orange. He didn't know how this could have happened. Why didn't he look like the guy on the box? He couldn't look at himself anymore. He went out into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He heard someone on the other side of his door.

"Eric! Open up!"

He got up and opened the door. There stood Serena. She gasped. _Is this what he was screaming about?_ she thought. She walked into his room. Her eyes were still on his hair. Eric closed the door. She sat down on his bed. She spoke.

"What happened?"

He sighed.

"I was bored, so I wanted to dye my hair."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"But look at your hair! It's your fifteenth birthday for goodness sake."

Eric looked down at the ground. He had completely forgot. He looked back up at his sister. She was trying not to laugh. Eric sighed.

"You can laugh if you want to."

She instantly burst into laughter. It became contagious. He too started laughing.

"I look like a freak!"

"No kidding. Imagine if mom saw!"

"She would ground me instantly."

They kept laughing. Serena looked over at the clock.

"I better go and see if Dan will wake up."

She said goodbye to her brother and walked to her and Dan's suite. _Please let him be up. _she thought. She walked in and sighed. Dan was in the exact same position she had left him when she had heard Eric scream. She walked over to the bed. She kissed his forehead. She looked at him and whispered.

"When will you wake up?"

He didn't move. Serena let out a frustrated groan. She got up.

"Dan just wake up! It's not the end of the world. I know it's terrifying if a younger sibling has an STD but the best you can do now is help her. So will you please just wake up?"

He didn't move. Serena got out her phone and started to send a text.

B, can u come 2 my suite? -S

Yeah. -B

Serena sat down on the couch. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it. Blair came rushing in.

"What is it S?"

Serena pointed to the still in shock Dan.

"He hasn't woken up since last night. I know he's not dead. Could you wake him up?"

Blair smirked.

"It would be my pleasure."

She walked up the side of the bed. She grabbed Dan's ear. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into it. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Cabbage Patch you better wake up or I'll make sure to find a better guy for my best friend. Take a bath, you smell worse than the lettuce diet Sarah Michelle Gellar tried. Now wake up!"

Her nails dug deeper. Serena just watched. Dan quickly got up and grabbed his ear, which was throbbing in pain. Blair smiled and looked at Serena.

"All better. Can I talk to you later? It's important."

"Sure, B. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Blair walked out. Serena turned to Dan. His ear had turned red. Serena walked over to him. 

"I'm sorry that's how I had to wake you up."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"It's alright, I just hope next time that it's a five hundred pound sumo wrestler giving me that type of pain so in case people ask, they don't laugh when I tell them it was a five foot four, brown doe eyed, Queen of the Upper East Side."

Serena giggled.

"Well I'm glad you're up."

Dan smiled. 


	36. Stating The Obvious

**A/N: Thank you fir all of the wonderful reviews! I really enjoyed reading them and knowing what everyone thinks of the story. Anyways Enjoy this chapter!**

Serena made her way to the second floor restaurant. She and Blair had agreed to meet there. She and Dan had spent a couple hours getting reacquainted. Serena had slipped on her yellow Versace summer dress and her black Prada sunglasses. She was now looking for her petite brunette friend. She finally saw her with a blue headband in her hair. She walked over to her.

"Blair."

Blair turned around and smiled at her friend. She got up and gave her a hug.

"Serena!"

They embraced. When they separated, they took their seats. A waiter came and took their orders. Both girls ordered ice teas. Once they got them, Blair turned to Serena with a giant grin on her face.

"S, you will love me for this."

Serena took a sip of her ice tea. _What did Blair have planned?_ she thought. She put down her ice tea and looked at Blair.

"Okay, what is it?"

Blair brought out her phone. She looked at Serena.

"You know how you have Dan and I have Chuck?"

Serena looked at her. _Okay Blair, good job on stating the obvious_, she thought.

"Right………"

"Well who does Nate have?"

Serena smiled.

"He thinks he has you."

Both girls shared a laugh. Blair spoke.

"Yes, but how about we find him a girlfriend? How about one that could be great for him when we get home or maybe by some miracle she's on this ship and she happens to live on the Upper East Side."

Serena considered the idea. _That is a great idea, and Nate would be happy_, she thought. She smiled at her best friend.

"I think we should do it."

Blair smiled at her best friend. She brought up her glass of ice tea.

"To finding Nate a girlfriend."

Serena giggled and brought up her glass of ice tea also.

"And one that he will keep."

They both chuckled and clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Serena put her glass down.

"I can't wait when we stop in the Bahamas in a week and a half."

Blair smiled.

"Me neither."

Serena got an idea.

"B, what if we find him a girlfriend there? A bunch of people from Constance and St. Jude's always vacation there."

Blair considered the idea. It was a known fact that Upper East Side teenagers usually vacationed for a bit in the Bahamas. She turned to look at Serena.

"Fine, we'll find him a girlfriend there. But we should still look around the ship."

Serena nodded her head. They finished their ice teas and went back to Blair's room. Chuck had gone with Dan and Kyle. Blair sat down on the bed with Serena next to her. Blair got out her laptop and immediately went on MySpace. She went to Kati's page. _Maybe she knows someone_ thought Blair. But no such luck. She tried Is' page but came up short as well. Blair let out an aggravated groan. She turned to Serena.

"There is no one."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone."

She gave Blair a reassuring smile. Blair couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay."

Serena smiled. Her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Serena! Help me with my hair, please!"

Serena chuckled.

"It looked fine to me."

"Ha ha. You are so funny, now will you please help me with my hair? I look like a Weasly."

"Fine, Eric."

"Thank you!"

She hung up. She turned to Blair.

"Blair, could you come with me?"

"Um, sure."

Blair turned off her laptop. Serena led them to the elevators so they could go to the gift shop. Once they arrived in the gift shop, Serena ran to the hair dyes. Blair followed. _Is she dying her hair?_ she thought. Blair reached the hair dyes. Serena was looking at the dark browns, she thought that colour would look best on Eric. Blair just stood there, completely unaware of what Serena was doing. Serena picked up a box of dark brown dye. Blair looked at her.

"You're dying your hair, S?"

"No, it's for Eric."

Blair's face became puzzled.

"Eric?"

Serena started walking toward the cashier. She quickly paid for the hair dye and went to catch the elevator going to the third floor. Blair was still following. They arrived on the third floor and Serena immediately went to Eric's suite. She knocked on the door. Blair was still confused. They heard Eric's voice on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

Serena spoke.

"Me and Blair."

The door knob slowly started to turn. The door opened. Blair gasped. Eric didn't make eye contact. Serena walked in. Both girls sat down on the bed. Serena pulled out the box of hair dye.

"I got you this."

Eric smiled at his sister.

"Thank you."

Blair was still staring at his hair. _How did that happen?_ she thought. Serena passed Eric the box of hair dye. He looked at the hair colour. He smiled.

"This will look way better than what I currently have on my head."

They laughed. Eric hurried into the bathroom, Serena followed. She decided that if she helped him then his hair would at least have a chance of turning out alright. Blair flipped on the TV. Serena and Eric stepped out the bathroom. Goop on his head. Blair smiled.

"Great look for you."

He smiled.

"I know right?"

They chuckled. Serena read the box.

"Okay, your supposed to leave it in for ten minutes."

She looked at the clock. It was three forty five. She looked at her brother.

"When it's three fifty five, take it out."

Eric nodded his head. The last thing he needed was another bad hair colour. The girls decided to stay, so they could make sure his hair would turn out alright. Finally, the clock turned three fifty five. The girls hurried him into the bathroom. They washed out all the dye. His hair turned out the dark brown they had wanted, just like the guy on the box. He smiled and turned to face them.

"Thank you."

Serena spoke.

"No problem. Hey, how about we go hang out?"

Eric smiled.

"Sure."

They all got up and left. Eric kept borrowing Blair's compact mirror. He still couldn't believe his hair. Blair laughed at him.

"Eric, your such a girl."

He laughed. They had walked around the deck a couple times and now they were sitting on some deck chairs. Blair saw Chuck, Kyle and Dan approaching. She smiled at Chuck. He smiled back. The boys came to join them. Dan gave Serena a kiss and sat beside her. Chuck gave Blair a kiss also. She got up so he could sit on the chair and she could sit on his lap. She loved sitting on his lap. Kyle just said hello and found a chair to sit on. Blair turned to Chuck.

"Hey."

He smiled.

"Hey, princess."

She kissed him. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"You don't want to go around saying that a lot, people might think you're loosing your manliness."

He smirked.

"Never."

He hugged her closer to him. Kyle sat uncomfortably. Both couples seemed to be lost in their own worlds. Eric kept looking at himself in Blair's compact mirror. _Is he confused? _thought Kyle. He looked down at his watch. He got up.

"I have to go."

No one noticed him. He started to leave he walked to the elevator. He wished he hadn't. There stood Nate. Kyle ignored him. He had nothing to say to him. Kyle pressed the number for the seventh floor. Nate took a deep breath before speaking.

"Dude, I'm sorry."

Kyle glared at him.

"Sorry for taking my date? Sorry for not really caring about how I would feel? What are you sorry about?"

"Everything."

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Well I'd hate to tell you but in other places, like not the Upper East Side, sorry doesn't always cut it."

Nate sighed.

"Look I know that. I really am sorry. I was drunk-"

"You can't always blame stuff on being drunk. Why don't you quit the drinking? Wait you can't because then you can't blame it."

Nate just sighed. He didn't know what to do. The elevator doors opened and Kyle stepped out. He walked to his room.

Meanwhile, Jenny sat on her bed. She was surfing the net. Suddenly her phone alerted her she had a message. She opened it right away. It was from Penny.

Jenny! Sorry I can't cum on the cruz. They said they didn't have anymore room. Can u believe that! Again I'm so sorry.

Jenny sat in shock. If Penny didn't come, who would she have! She immediately messaged back.

OMG! Well that's 2 bad. I'll try 2 find a way 2 get them bak. I promise.

Really? Okay, I'll still help tho

Jenny smiled.

Okay, bye!

She closed her phone and put it on the side table. _Great, now she can't come! What am I going to do! _she thought. There was no way she was letting the Upper East Side royalty win this time.

In the meantime, Eric, Serena, Blair, Dan and Chuck were sitting at a table on the second floor restaurant. They had just finished their ice cream. Serena turned to Blair.

"B, can I talk to you?"

Blair nodded her head. Both girls excused themselves and went to the balcony. Blair turned to Serena.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The whole finding Nate a girlfriend thing."

"Okay…."

Serena took a deep breath.

"Why don't we all go to the pool tonight. Everyone around our age goes at night and maybe we could find him a girlfriend."

Blair smiled at the idea.

"Good idea, S."

Serena grinned.

"Well it had to be good coming from me."

They both shared a laugh before going back inside. They sat back down. Serena looked up at the boys.

"Why don't we all go swimming later? We can burn off the calories from these ice creams."

Blair tried not to laugh. _Is that the best excuse she could think of? Funny S_ she thought. All the boys looked at Serena with confused expressions. Since when did boys care about burning calories? Dan spoke.

"Um sure. Burning calories sounds like fun."

Serena smiled. Blair turned to Chuck.

"Come on Bass. It'll be fun."

He smirked.

"Sure, but maybe later we could do some dry activities, namely on my bed."

Serena tried not to throw up. She turned to Eric.

"You in?"

He smiled

"Sure."

They all finished their ice creams. Once they did, Blair and Chuck went back to their suite. Blair pulled out her red and white bikini. She loved wearing it. Chuck pulled out his red swimming shorts. They both loved red. Evil. Mysterious. And love. Blair changed first. She put on her red flip flops. She looked at Chuck. She walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"You look very handsome tonight."

He smirked.

"And you look like the girl I want to be in my bed right now making passionate love to me."

She smirked naughtily.

"Well maybe later."

She gave him a small kiss before she walked out the door. Chuck followed. They took the elevator to the second floor. Everyone was already in the pool. Blair put her stuff near Serena's. She and Chuck dove into the pool. They swam toward their friends. Blair plashed Serena. Serena squealed.

"There you two are."

Chuck smirked. He put his arms around Blair's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Blair spoke.

"Well we said we would come."

Serena smiled.

"Have you see him?"

Blair nodded her head.

"Not yet."

Chuck, Dan and Eric stood confused. Who were they talking about? Serena saw Nate from the corner of her eye. She smiled.

"B, we better get going."

Blair smiled.

"Alright."

They both kissed their boyfriends before setting off to talk to Nate. The boys watched them go. Dan saw them talking to Nate.

"What do you think that's about?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing we will tonight."

They watched Blair and Serena talk to a confused Nate. What was going on?


	37. Come On, Archibald

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Nate looked at the two girls in front of him. What did they have planned? They were both smiling. Blair spoke first.

"Come on, Archibald."

She linked her arm with his left arm. Serena smiled.

"That's right. You're with us now."

She linked her arm with his right arm. He was still confused. The girls started leading him toward a group of girls on the other side of the pool. They stopped in front of the girls. Blair spoke first.

"Can we have everyone stand in a line please?"

The girls looked at her like she was crazy. Serena cleared her throat before speaking.

"Now."

The girls did as they were told. Blair found Nate a chair and sat him down. He was more confused than ever. Serena turned to him.

"You are going to go speed dating?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Speed dating?"

Serena chuckled.

"Yup."

The girls smiled at him. Blair turned to the girls in the line up. There were about eight of them. Blair spoke.

"Okay, now who wouldn't want to go on a date with this handsome guy?"

The girls looked at Nate. They all smiled at him. They were definitely interested. Nate just gulped. He gave the girls a small smile. Serena spoke to them.

"So you will each get five minutes with him."

Nate sighed. _Who on earth is going to agree to actually do this? _he thought. To his surprise the girls were getting excited. Blair got the first girl and sat her in front of Nate. She was five foot six, short brown hair and really tanned. Nate stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Nate Archibald."

She smiled.

"I'm Mia."

Nate smiled.

"So, enjoying the cruise so far?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's alright, but I'd rather be on the moon."

Nate gulped. _Okay then………_ he thought. He smiled at her.

"The moon, huh? Do you want to be an astronaut or astronomer?"

She laughed.

"Astronaut? Astronomer? No way. I want to go to the moon so I could visit my other friends."

_Girl's nuts_ he thought.

"Um…. Other friends?"

She nodded her head.

"Yup. Sometimes I think I can see them at night. But don't tell the government, then they surely will be taken away."

Nate looked down at his feet. _What the hell is she on? _he thought. For the remainder of the time she kept talking about how the moon was a great place to raise a family. He was so glad when the five minutes were up. Serena came up to him.

"So? How was it?"

He looked at her.

"Horrible."

She sighed.

"Well maybe the next one will be different."

He sighed. _Anything will be better than that_ he thought. Serena walked away and the next girl came. She was around five foot four, she had shoulder length strawberry blond hair and a big smile on her face. She looked at him with her green eyes. She sat down in front of him and stuck out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Lindsay."

He smiled at her and shook her hand with his.

"I'm Nate."

She looked at him.

"It must be weird meeting all these girls."

"Yeah."

She grinned.

"Well I'll try to make it as comfortable as I can."

He couldn't help but smile. Then there was a tingling sensation in his stomach. What was it? He had never felt that way. They talked. They seemed to have a lot in common. Nate couldn't stop but smile when she smiled. No one ever had that type of effect on him. He was sad to see her go when the five minutes were up. She looked at him.

"Well I better go."

She reached out her hand.

"It was nice to meet you."

He smiled and shook her hand. Her soft hand.

"It was nice to meet you too. Bye."

She walked away. He looked at her until she was out of sight. _She is something special_ he thought. Blair came up to him.

"I see you took a liking to her."

He smiled.

"I guess I did."

She smiled. She was glad his attention was shifting towards someone else. The other six girls weren't that interesting. One kept talking about a toe nail infection. Nate had tried not to throw up. Another girl asked him questions about his family and more importantly the money that came with it. Nate knew she was a gold digger from the start. He was glad when it was over. Serena and Blair walked over to him. Serena spoke first.

"So?"

He smiled.

"Thanks guys, but maybe this isn't for me."

Blair rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Well lets get in the water. We've kept you out here for a while."

He smiled.

"Finally."

The girls giggled before diving into the pool. Nate followed. They swam to the other boys. Chuck smiled when he saw Blair approaching. She swam right up to him and kissed him. He smiled when they parted.

"What were you doing with Nate?"

Blair smirked.

"Me and S were trying to find him a girlfriend."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"No offence, but I think he could manage to do that himself."

Blair smirked.

"Well he just needed a little push in the right direction."

Chuck rolled his eyes. He splashed Blair. She laughed.

"Just because you splash me doesn't mean I can't splash back."

She splashed him and soon they were in a water fight. Serena and Dan had joined. Eric saw how much fun they were having and decided to join in. Nate didn't want to join. Lindsay was still in his mind. The friends noticed him in la la land. Blair and Serena swam up to him. Serena splashed him. He came back into reality. Serena giggled before speaking.

"Thinking of someone?"

He smiled.

"Maybe."

Blair gasped.

"Who? Tell us!"

He smirked.

"Someone."

Serena splashed him again.

"Tell us!"

He sighed.

"Lindsay."

Blair and Serena's eyes grew confused. Serena spoke.

"Which one's Lindsay?"

Nate chuckled.

"The one with strawberry blonde hair and the body of an angel."

The girls giggled. He kept thinking about her. The others swam up to them. They were curious of what was going on with Nate. Chuck spoke.

"Nate, what's the matter with you?"

Before Nate could reply, Blair spoke.

"He's just thinking of a girl."

Dan's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, maybe you'll be finding some summer loving."

Everyone stared at Dan. Chuck rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Humphrey, no one calls it summer loving anymore."

Everyone laughed. Dan let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah……. I knew that."

_Good one Dan_ he thought. They all played in the pool. Nate didn't see Lindsay again. _I wonder where she went_ he kept thinking.

The next week and a half went by pretty quickly. Blair and Chuck spent a lot of time together. They went swimming every morning and played their seductive games every night. They did just about every activity a person could do on the ship. Serena and Dan had joined them but often went to spend time with themselves. Eric had a lot of fun. He never went near another dye bottle. Kyle would join them sometimes when they were hanging out, but would find an excuse to leave whenever Nate showed up. He still didn't want to forgive him. Nate's mind always seemed to have Lindsay in it. He hadn't seen her ever since the day at the pool. He desperately wanted to talk to her again. She seemed so down to earth. Carter and Sharon spent most of their time with each other. Sharon even introduced Carter to her mom. Everything seemed to be going great without Jenny in the picture. Carter even began to forget Jenny more and more each day. Jenny spent time cooped up in her room. She couldn't believe she had no one. No Dan because he was busy with Serena. No Hazel because she was still serving time. No Penny because she couldn't get on the ship because there were already too many people. No Carter because Sharon had taken him away from her. She didn't even have Sharon because little miss Sharon obviously thought she was better than her. Jenny sighed. The only good thing was that they were to reach the Bahamas in two hours. She couldn't wait. Maybe something good will happen. She got her stuff ready. She knew for a fact they would stay at least half the day because they needed to do maintenances and repair any damages. The ship finally stopped and most of the people aboard walked off. Jenny saw Sharon and Carter. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys."

Carter gave her a small smile. Sharon didn't say anything. Jenny took a deep breath.

"Could I hang out with you guys today?"

Carter looked at Sharon. She looked at Jenny.

"If you want, but don't expect us to wait for you or anything."

Jenny shook her head. They started walking. Even though this wasn't the way she wanted to be treated, she knew she would need to start off small.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair made their way over to the dock where the ship was anchored. They waited for Serena, Dan, Kyle, Nate and Eric. They saw Kyle walking toward them. Blair smiled.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey."

Chuck just gave him a nod implying that he knew he was there. A few minutes later, Serena, Dan and Eric were coming toward them. Eric had a huge grin on his face. He was glad to be off the ship. Dan and Serena had their fingers intertwined. They waited for Nate. Finally they saw him walking down with his sunglasses on. Once he finally reached them, Serena spoke.

"How about we go to the beach?"

They all agreed and made their way to the beach. A bunch of other people from the ship were there as well. Blair lay down some towels for her and Chuck to lay down on. She made sure there were no rocks there, so they wouldn't get hurt. She lay down and started putting sun tanning lotion onto her skin. Chuck came up to her.

"Need some help there, Waldorf?"

She smiled.

"Yes please."

She handed him the bottle of suntan lotion and he immediately started to apply it to her skin. She smiled when he was gentle with her. It was a side rarely seen. He finished and put the suntan lotion back. She looked at him.

"Thank you."

She got up and leaned toward him. Her lips touched his. His arms started to bring her closer. Dan and Serena were playing in the water. They were laughing and having a good time. Serena saw some sea doos. Then she saw a sign saying that they could be rented. She looked at Dan with a big smile on her face.

"Do you want to go jet skiing?"

"Sure but I've never been."

She laughed.

"Don't worry your with me."

She got out of the ocean. Dan followed. They walked up to Blair and Chuck. Eric and Kyle had gone to join a game of volleyball. Nate just sat there. He didn't feel like doing anything. Serena turned to Blair.

"Do you two want to join us? We're going jet skiing."

Chuck's eyes lit up. He loved jet skiing. It was one of the activities he enjoyed in Monaco. He smirked.

"We're in."

Blair looked at him. Serena smiled.

"Okay. You can rent them over there."

She pointed to the sign. She grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him away. Blair looked at Chuck.

"I've never been jet skiing before."

He smirked.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

She smiled at him. He got up and helped her get up. They walked over to the sign. A man allowed them to rent a sea doo. They put on their life jackets. Blair looked at the sea doo. She wasn't so sure. She looked out at the ocean. She saw Serena riding the sea doo. Dan sat behind her holding on for his life. Blair looked at Chuck. He put his arms around her. He spoke softly.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled because she knew it was the truth. They separated and Chuck got on the sea doo first. Blair took a deep breath before she got on. She put her arms around Chuck's waist and he started the sea doo. They started travelling rapidly. Blair couldn't believe she was having a good time. They caught up to Serena and Dan. Serena spoke.

"B having fun?"

Blair smiled.

"Yes!"

Dan looked like he was going to throw up. Chuck laughed.

"Alright there Humphrey?"

He nodded his head. Serena giggled and turned back to look at Chuck and Blair.

"How about a race?"

Chuck smirked.

"I'll have to ask this princess."

He looked at Blair. She smiled at him.

"Of course. Let's go beat them."

He smirked and put the sea doo beside Serena and Dan's. Blair looked at Dan. He looked so sick. Blair smiled.

"Don't worry Cabbage Patch, it'll be alright."

He managed to give her a small smile. Chuck looked at Blair. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"That was for good luck."

He smiled and turned around. Blair started to countdown.

"Three. Two. One. Go!"

Both sea doos took off. They were neck in neck. Blair was screaming. She loved the joy that was coming. Serena looked determined to beat her step-brother, but he wasn't going to let her. They made it to shore. Blair cheered. Chuck had won. They got off. Chuck hugged Blair. They were still cheering. Serena and Dan finally reached the shore. They got off. Chuck walked up to Serena.

"Well who won?"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"You did."

"And you better believe it!"

They returned the sea doos and went back to the place they had been at earlier. Dan volunteered to get some ice cream. Nate was still sitting in the same spot he had been at earlier. Serena sighed.

"Nate, why don't you go join Kyle and Eric in a game of volleyball? There are a ton of girls playing."

Nate smiled at the idea but he knew that Lindsay wasn't there. Blair sighed. It was her turn to try.

"Come on Nate. You can't sit there all day. And besides you are awesome at volleyball."

He still didn't do anything. Chuck decided he should at least try to do something.

"Nathaniel, maybe you should have a look around the beach for her."

Nate thought about. _It does seem like a good idea_ he thought. He got up and went to go walk around the beach. He didn't see any sign of her. He was about to go back when a volleyball hit him on the head.

"Sorry!"

He picked up the volleyball. He looked up at the person who was coming to claim it. He couldn't believe it. There stood Lindsay. He smiled.

"Hey."

She smiled back.

"Hey. Sorry for hitting you in the head."

He chuckled.

"No it's alright."

"No, I have to make it up to you."

"Well I know how you can."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

He smirked.

"If you join me for dinner tomorrow night."

She smiled.

"Okay. Tomorrow night."

He handed her the ball back.

"Now make sure you don't hit any other incredibly hot guys on the beach."

She giggled.

"Well that won't be happening since you are the only incredibly hot guy on the beach."

She walked away. Nate looked as she walked. Damn, there was something special about her. He walked back to where he and his friends were sitting. Eric and Kyle had come back. So had Dan. Everyone had an ice cream in her hands. Chuck's arm was around Blair's. Serena and Dan were talking but it was obvious the conversation was for lovers only. Eric and Kyle were in a conversation about favourite football players. Nate just sat down and enjoyed his ice cream. They spent a few more hours on the beach until the sun started to set. They went back onto the ship. Everyone was happy with their memories on the beach. The captain instructed everyone that they had half an hour to get on the ship. Sharon, Jenny and Carter were making there way onto the ship. The whole day they had spent in a nearby small town. Sharon and Jenny did a lot of shopping and even managed to be on speaking terms. They took the elevator to their floor and put their stuff away. They decided to go back onto the deck. They saw the Upper East Side royalty sitting a couple meters away. They ignored them. They went to go lean on the railings. They looked out at the ocean. Sharon spoke.

"It's so gorgeous."

Jenny nodded in agreement.

"And we get to look at it for one more week."

Carter couldn't help but think that he would miss Sharon. He could always see Jenny but Sharon was indeed something special for him. Suddenly, Sharon's scarf that she had loosely tied around her neck came flying off of her neck. She gasped.

"My scarf!"

Jenny looked at where it had landed. It was stuck on the side of the boat. _I could reach that_ she thought. She knew if she got it then she and Sharon could be friends again. She started climbing over the railing. Carter looked at her.

"What are you doing Jenny? Are you crazy?"

"I'm getting her scarf."

Sharon spoke next.

"It's not important."

"But I can get it."

Before either of them could speak, Jenny crouched down. She was hanging on to the railing with both hands. She took one hand off and tried to get the scarf. Finally her hand caught it but she felt her hands slipping. Before she could do anything she was falling. Carter and Sharon both screamed.

"Jenny!"

Dan heard from where he was sitting. _Why are they screaming about Jenny? _he thought. He got up and ran toward them. Everyone else was behind him. He saw Sharon and Carter leaning over the railing. _This can't be good _he thought. He ran up to the railing.

"Jenny!"

Carter had gone to find a crewmember. It was all happening so fast but inside Dan's head it was going to slow.

"Jenny!"


	38. Rescue

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Dan kept looking over the railing. He couldn't see her in the water. _Please god, save my sister. Please I'm begging you_ he thought. Serena was standing at his side. Tears were coming down her face. Even though she didn't like Jenny a whole lot after what she did, it would be horrible if she knew that a fourteen year old girl she knew had died. Blair, Chuck, Eric, Nate and Kyle were standing a little afar so they wouldn't be in the way. Chuck held Blair close to him. She was shivering uncontrollably. Carter had come back. His expression meant he was determined to save her. She was still his friend. Sharon was crying. She didn't know what else to do. She felt like it was her fault. Five crewmembers came to where they were standing. Two started looking over the railing for any sign of the girl. Two others started to do everything that they could but it was useless. The last one turned to Carter.

"How long has she been in the water?"

"About five minutes, sir."

The man sighed and turned to another crewmember.

"Joe call the coast guard. Tell them we are a hundred and forty miles south-east off shore!"

The crewmember did as he was told. They were still trying to do something. They kept trying everything over and over until they saw a helicopter fly over them. On the side it read it _Coast Guard. _The same crewmember who had spoken to the other crewmember was now speaking to another member.

"Tell the top floor to steer the ship towards starboard!"

The crew member set off. Everyone felt the ship turning. Dan looked up at the helicopter. _Please save my sister! _he kept thinking. They saw a big basket like object come down from the helicopter. On top of it was a man wearing a neon coloured wet suit. The helicopter was realising the rope that kept the basket high. The basket came down into the water, man and all. He instantly started looking for the girl. Everyone above watched. Serena held Dan close to her. He was fighting back tears. He would never normally cry but no one could blame him this time. Chuck was still holding Blair. Eric, Kyle and Nate watched in horror. Carter was holding Sharon's hand. They kept looking for any sign that Jenny would be found. The man was still searching. Minutes passed. _Please god! Please! _Dan kept thinking. It looked like the man in the water was going to give up when he pulled out a blonde headed girl. Dan instantly smiled. There was his sister. The man put her in the basket and the helicopter brought it up. The helicopter moved over so it was now on top of the ship. The crewmembers looked at the teens that were in front of them.

"Get inside!"

They did as they were told. Dan stayed. The basket was place on to the deck. The man in the orange wet suit un hooked it. The ship's medical staff was now on the deck. They carefully took out the girl. Dan tried everything to stop his tears but it was too much. There was a stretcher ready for her. One medical staff member started CPR on her. He kept checking to see if she was breathing. Dan watched nervously. Finally, water started coming out from Jenny's mouth. She was alive! She looked around her surroundings. Dan came running to her.

"Jenny! You're alive!"

She gave him a small, weak smile.

"D-d-d-d-d-dan."

He could tell she was cold. The medical staff members started to take the stretcher to the elevator. Dan followed. He quickly explained who he was and they allowed him to come. He was so glad that his sister was alive.

Meanwhile, everyone else sat in Serena and Dan's suite. Eric, Kyle and Nate were sitting on the couch. They were flipping through the channels. Chuck and Blair were seated on the bed. Serena just stayed standing. She didn't want to do anything. She was far to worried about Jenny. _I hope she's alight_ she thought. Eric looked at his watch. He got up.

"I better get some sleep. It's been a long day."

He got up and left. After half an hour more, Kyle and Nate left also. They walked down the hallway. Kyle still didn't want to talk to him. Nate sighed. He had enough of this.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned around.

"What?"

Nate sighed again.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry that I was a drunk bastard and I made a move on your girl. It was wrong and I apologize."

Kyle just stared at him. Nate had been a good friend for him and he missed that. Kyle smiled.

"Your forgiven."

Nate smiled. He was glad to have his friend back.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, she was a bitch anyway."

They chuckled. Nate turned to Kyle.

"Let's go to my suite. I got Guitar Hero."

Kyle's eyes lit up. It had been weeks since he played Guitar Hero and he had been craving it. He turned to Nate.

"Okay but I must warn you, you are no match for me."

Nate snickered.

"We'll see about that."

They went into Nate's suite and immediately started playing. As Kyle had predicted, he had won and Nate was no match for him.

In the meantime, Sharon and Carter were sitting her room. She hadn't spoken. She was to worried about Jenny. After all Jenny had gone after her scarf. Her stupid scarf. Carter had his arm around her. Her mother had left a note saying she was at dinner with a guy she had met earlier that day and probably wouldn't come back that night. Sharon leaned up closer against Carter.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Carter sighed.

"I hope so."

He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He was just as worried as she was. She turned around and looked at him.

"I have to tell you something."

"Sure."

She took a deep breath before speaking. Something was tingling in her stomach. She looked at Carter.

"I like you Carter. Not like a friend but as something more. It's like I have a special place for you in my heart."

Carter smiled. She smiled back. She couldn't believe what she had said. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I like you too. And I think I have for a while now."

Before either of them could utter another word, their lips met. It was as if they had been longing it for a long time. They started getting more and more aggressive. They had the whole night, and they did not plan on wasting it.

Meanwhile, Blair and Chuck were still in Serena and Dan's suite. Blair was comforting Serena. Chuck was watching the Wheel of Fortune on TV. He had already guessed the phrase three times and gotten it. Serena kept looking out the window. She was so worried. Blair gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, S. I bet she's fine."

Serena sighed.

"I don't know why this is bothering me so much."

Blair smiled.

"Maybe because it's bothering Cabbage Patch."

Serena smiled. It sort of was like that. It was as if Dan's pain became her's. Like they were one. Chuck sighed for the hundredth time. The wheel of fortune was getting boring. He looked at the girls on the bed.

"Blair can we go?"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"You can go. I'm staying right here with S."

Chuck's eyes became saddened. Serena couldn't believe it. Blair wanting to stay with her could make him sad. But he was a Bass. They don't become sad they simply take out their feelings with a glass of scotch. Blair looked at him.

"Come on Bass. Don't tell me your afraid of the suite?"

He smirked.

"Of course not."

He started to get up. He gave Blair a kiss and said bye to Serena.

"Van der Woodsen."

"Bass."

He walked out of the door and to his suite. Blair turned to Serena.

"S, why don't you go visit Cabbage Patch?"

Serena sighed.

"I think their only allowing family at this point."

Blair smiled.

"Well they have to let you in. You and Cabbage Patch are so perfect for each other that it's like you're married."

She got up and grabbed Serena's arm. She led her into the hallway and into the elevators. They took it to the fifth floor. Once they got off they looked around for the ship's medical center. The found it on the other side of the fifth floor. Blair walked in, with Serena in tow. She waited at the front desk. _Shouldn't there be people here! _she thought. She cleared her throat loudly and a lady with very black curly hair appeared. She smiled at the two girls.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Blair put on her best fake smile.

"Yes, were wondering if my friend could go see how Jenny Humphrey was doing."

"I'm sorry miss, but only family at this time. These are the rules on the ship."

"But please miss, my friend is Jenny's brother's girlfriend. That has to mean something around here."

The nurse gave Blair a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry miss."

Serena decided to speak.

"Please. I'll be gone before you know it."

The lady kept looking back and forth, form Serena to Blair. She finally sighed.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

The girls smiled. They knew no one could say no to them. Serena followed the nurse to a narrow hallway. The nurse stopped at one room and opened the door. Inside was a simple hospital bed and a chair. Dan was sitting down talking to a recovered Jenny. They both looked to see who was at the door. The nurse spoke first.

"This young lady wanted to see how you were doing."

Serena smiled at them. Dan smiled back. He looked at Jenny. She managed to smile.

"It's alright. She's allowed in."

The nurse left. Serena made her way to the bed. She didn't know what to do. She gave Jenny a hug. Jenny was caught by surprise. They separated. Serena smiled at her.

"Are you alright?"

Jenny nodded her head.

"Better, now. I never would have thought I would do something like that."

Serena smiled.

"Well we all have our dumb moments sometimes."

Jenny smiled. Serena went to go sit on Dan's lap. The rest of the night they kept talking. Serena at one point went out and informed Blair that she didn't need to wait for her anymore. Blair went back to her and Chuck's suite. She was glad she was going to see him again. Even an hour with out him hurt her. She knocked on the door. She still hadn't found her key. _I wonder what happened to it_ she thought. No one answered the door. She knocked again. She became frustrated. She was about to go ask where Chuck was when she noticed a piece of paper under the door. She pulled it out and read it.

_B,_

_I know I had a surprise planned for you a couple weeks ago, but that was unfortunately, ruined. But tonight I want to make that up to you and finally give you your surprise. Come to the pool right away. No swimming suits necessary._

_Love, C_

Blair smiled. She was so excited for the surprise. She dashed to the elevator and took it to the second floor. She reached the pool and saw that no one else was there. The lights were dimmed. She walked and saw rose petals on two pool chairs. She walked over to them. On one of the seats was a box. She opened it and saw a pair of white dainty gloves. She smiled. She knew how much Chuck loved it when she wore them. There was note with them as well.

_Gloves made for a Queen B, but in my world a princess that a prince charming like me could rescue from any danger that lies ahead._

_-C_

Blair felt her heart melt. He sure knew how to be romantic when he wanted to be. She gazed at the gloves. She saw someone walking towards her. She looked up and saw Chuck with a grin on his face. She got up and gave him a passionate kiss. He deserved it. He started to put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She was with the guy of her dreams. They kissed for awhile until Chuck kindly pulled his arms away from her. He looked at her.

"How about some swimming?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have my bikini."

He smirked.

"Well I don't have my swimming shorts either. That won't stop me."

He started to take off his clothes until he was standing there in his boxers. He looked at Blair.

"Waldorf, you and I both know we need to do something reckless. Dangerous. And unpredictable."

She smirked at him and quickly took off her Valentino blouse, her Marc Jacob's summer dress, and of course her Delman leather flats. She stood there standing in her LePerla's. Chuck smiled at her. She already had his blood going and she didn't even know. He grabbed her hand and led her into the pool. The butterflies were going crazy. They got into the water and looked into each other's eyes. Blair got an idea. She started to splash him. He was caught off guard. She giggled and swam away. He chased her and pretty soon they were splashing each other. Blair got tired and stopped. Chuck moved in closet. She smiled at him.

"This really is a great surprise. I didn't know you had it in you."

He smirked.

"Well you should stop underestimating me. Besides I still have one more surprise for you."

Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes but you have to find it."

"Bass can't you just give it to me?"

He smirked.

"Nope, but I'll give you a hint. It's in the pool."

He got out and immediately went to search for whatever it was. She had to open her eyes underwater, which she hated. She felt the pool floor with her hands. She was about to give up when she felt something. It was small and had a hole in it. She picked it up. She smiled. It was the promise ring. Ever since she and Chuck had gotten back together she hadn't gotten it back. She slipped it onto her finger and got out of the pool. She walked up to him. She kissed him. She didn't need words to thank him. The whole night was filled with their love and no one could take that away from them.

The next morning, Chuck awoke to a knocking on his and Blair's door. Blair's head started to turn. She looked at Chuck.

"Who is it?"

"I'll find out."

He gave her a kiss on top of her head and grabbed a robe. He opened the door only to see Nate.

"Well good morning, Nathaniel. What brings you here?"

Nate sighed.

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"Dinner."

Chuck snickered.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet and your thinking about dinner?"

Nate looked at him.

"I'm having dinner with Lindsay. What if I screw it up?"

Chuck sighed.

"You won't."

"And how are you so sure?"

Chuck laughed.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass."

The whole day Chuck helped Nate get ready for the dinner. Before long Nate was getting ready, with Chuck's help. Chuck fixed his tie and then sent him to the fifth floor restaurant. He saw Lindsay. She looked beautiful in her black mini Marchesa dress. Nate smiled at her.

"Hey."

She smiled back.

"Hey."

They made their way to a free table and quickly ordered. Lindsay broke the silence.

"I can't believe this cruise is almost over."

"Me neither. So where are you going after we got off in Puerto Rico?"

"New York. You?"

He smiled.

"New York as well. You live in the city?"

She smiled.

"Yes. You?"

"Of course. What school do you go to?"

"Trenton James."

"Trenton James?"

"Yes, it's on the Upper West Side. What school do you go to?"

"St. Jude's."

"Oh."

She looked down at her plate. A guy from the Upper East Side? There was no way she could compare. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I guess when you go back you'll probably have big cocktail party."

"Nah, I hate dumb parties. Maybe we should meet up in New York?"

She smiled. He actually was interested in her. She spoke.

"Yeah."

The rest of the dinner went by great. After dinner, Nate went to go drop Lindsay off at her room. They stood outside her door. She turned to him.

"Thank you for a great time."

He smiled.

"Pleasures all mine."

She smiled. She leaned toward him and gently brushed her lips against his. He responded and pulled her closer. The butterflies were going crazy but he didn't care. He liked them.

For the rest of the week, Nate and Lindsay were inseparable. They set up a schedule for when the both arrived back in New York. Nate really liked her and she really liked him. Blair and Chuck seemed more in love, if that was even possible. Jenny had been released from the medical center, just as long as she promised not to get anyone's scarf for them. Kyle hung out with random girls, but didn't get attached to them. Sharon and Carter had officially become a couple. Dan and Serena were stronger than ever. They even met the physic, which Blair had suggested. They had learned that they were soul mates. Eric was just glad to be going home. Finally, they arrived in Puerto Rico. Chuck got them a limo to pick them up and drive them to the airport. Carter and Sharon took a taxi. Once they arrived, they all got on. Chuck and Blair sat in their first class seats. The plane took off. Chuck turned to Blair.

"I want to make you happy."

She smiled.

"You already have."

He smiled.

"Well after this summer is over, we're seniors and then we head off to the schools that we choose."

"I can still visit you at Princeton."

"I'm not sure I want to go to Princeton."

"You wan to take a year off?"

He smirked.

"No."

"Well then what do you want to do?"

He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"That promise ring means a lot. It means that I will never want to be without you. Which is why I'm going to try to get into Yale."

She gasped.

"Yale?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. She kissed him passionately. He wanted to go to Yale for her. The rest of the plane ride went by quick and before they knew it, they were arriving at the JFK airport. Chuck helped Blair get her bags and they left. Nate said good bye to Lindsay and promised to meet her the next day. Sharon and Carter got off the plane and waited for their luggage. A police man approached Carter.

"Sir, are you Carter Baizen?"

He looked at the police man with confusion.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

The man turned him around and brought his arms behind his back.

"Sir you are being charged with attempted rape. And since we have already checked out your background, we need to take you to the police station right away."

Carter didn't say anything. _Chuck fucking Bass!!_ he thought. Sharon watched as they took Carter away in handcuffs. Eric got his luggage and saw someone he didn't believe was standing there. His father was smiling at him. Eric ran up to him.

"Dad!"

He gave his father a hug. It had been ages since he had seen him. They parted. Eric couldn't stop smiling. He had missed his father so much.

"Let's get going, son. We have some catching up to do."

Eric followed his dad out of the airport. It really had been too long. Serena and Dan walked out of the airport. Kyle and Jenny followed. Kyle volunteered to take Jenny home so Dan and Serena could have some alone time. Kyle called them a cab. They climbed in and drove back to Brooklyn. Jenny kept thinking and realized that there was no way the "crew" could beat the royalty. They were royalty for a reason and no one, especially her, messed with them. No body.

**Hello Upper EastSiders,**

**Gossip Girl here,**

**Well looks like our cruise with the Royalty had to end, but it was an enjoyable. Looks like King N has a new leading lady. We sure hope this works out for him. Awe, little J. Haven't you learned making friends with the wrong people only ends up in hospital beds. Lonely boy and Queen S seem to be getting along, but we sure some drama happens. New Boy is flying solo. Me and my single friends wouldn't mind having a piece of that fine Brooklyn ass. King C and Queen B seem strong as well. We sure hope they last the school year. King in training was seen being picked up by an older gentleman. Have we seen him before? Oh my, it's S and E's father! Looks like dreams do come true, E. Speaking of dreams, was it just us or did Carter Baizen actually get arrested at JFK? Well we sure hope the men that come to your club won't be missing you. But we all know Redhead will. Things may be back to normal for now, but have no fear. I predict drama in the future. Maybe during senior year or maybe in the years ahead. All you need to know is I'll be watching.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**The End**


End file.
